A Walk In The Woods
by Cait123123cait
Summary: Sakura keeps having these dreams. One dream in particular, leads to the most thrilling story you could read. It leads to the ultimate battle, and will decided the fate of one Haruno Sakura. Can you guess which dream that would be?
1. Prologue

_I wont tell you my name. Its unnecessary. You will find it out soon enough anyways. _

_But i will tell you one thing. _

_I have a target. _

_And i won't rest until i have her head in my hands. _

_My target, you will know of eventually. _

_Until then, just know this: they will start to drop like flies. One by one. _

_Until they are all gone. _

_Then, for my grand finale, she goes. _

_No one can save her. _

_She will pay. _

_She will pay for all those times. _

_All those times she embarrassed me. Humiliated me. Mocked me. _

_There is no way she could possibly survive. _

_No one can help her. I have already taken someone important to her. I have taken someone very important. _

_You needn't know who. _

_For that will be revealed soon. _

_Just know. If you get in my way, I will take you too. _

Hello! my name is Daisuke Haruno. I am 19 years old. I'm like most people my age. The only difference, is these damned dreams. The good thing about them, is they introduced me to my girlfriend. Her name is Haruka. The bad thing, is they showed me something beautiful.

That sounds weird.

They showed me an addicting scene. They showed me this beautiful place, full of fireflies, butterflies, and beautiful old trees. I never want to leave. Im always there, with Haruka. The last one, was last night. It showed me my future. I was still there, but it was different. I was all alone.

Her real parents died 2 years ago. We adopted her last summer. She was only 3 at the time they died. She was telling me all kinds of stories. How there was this little boy there with her. How he had hugged her until she stopped crying. How he had been her friend. It was short lived, though. But i know she is happy here, with us. She is always telling us how much she loves us. Especially me. Im her favorite.

In my dream, it showed me her, for reasons i cannot comprehend.

All grown up.

There was a boy with her. The boy was her age, but almost a head taller than her.

He kept looking at her, like how i look at Haruka. It was sweet.

Though I wanted to tell him to get away from my kid sister, I knew I couldnt. She looked so happy. They were sitting in the grass. It looked like they were conversing.

Suddenly, everything changed.

Before I could tell if it was good or not, the world faded, and the last thing I heard, was her scream. It broke my heart.

But she's sleeping right now, a look of content on her face.

Right now, I am on my way home from visiting my grandparents house. My little sister is fast asleep. She always looks so cute when shes sleeping peacefully! If only mom and dad could see her.

Maybe i can take a picture! Yes. I will take a picture of her adorable sleeping face. That way, they can see how cute she is.

Daisuke pulled out his phone, and took a picture of his steeping sister. He then called out to his mother. "Hey mom! Look at the picture of-" he never got to finish his sentence.

Everything happened so fast. The car swerved.

Gun shots echoed throughout the night.

A shooting was happening just up ahead.

Daisuke jumped out of the car, and ran towards an injured lady, laying on the ground.

He was beside her in a second.

His mother was screaming at him to get out of there.

He took no notice. The woman looked so much like his sister, just with a different hair colour. Her hair was bright red. But the same style as his sisters. Soft to the touch too. And her eyes were a more modest shade of green.

He couldn't just leave her there.

Suddenly, there was a man before them.

"Daisuke Haruno." he looked up, upon hearing his name.

The man had a gun pointed to his head.

"You are not the first. And you are far from the last. You will help me to hurt her. Help me to get my revenge. Good night. Sleep tight."

Daisuke tried to take in his appearance. He had long-

A gunshot echoed through the night.

The man vanished. All that was left, was blood everywhere.

The girl had woken long ago.

She watched her brother run out to help the lady.

She watched him get to her.

She watched the man talk to him.

She watched her brother look up and acknowledge something he had said.

She watched the man shoot her brother.

She saw the man throw his head back, and laugh.

She saw the man.

But not well enough.

She couldn't make out any details.

Only that he was in a trench coat.

She didn't care though. Her brother was dead.

As soon as the shot had echoed, she screamed and tried to run to him.

Her mother had an iron grip on her though. "Hush baby girl. Its ok. Your safe. You will be safe. Your brother… He will watch you. I know he will. Its ok baby girl."

There was a knock on the window.

The 3 people in the car looked over, and saw a boy there. He had blonde hair, and it was spiked everywhere.

He was also crying.

Her father opened the door, and let him into the car.

The girl went over to him, and hugged him.

After a couple minutes, her father asked him what had happened. "M-my mom… S-she…" he didn't finish his sentence.

The girl hugged him as he clung to her, as if his life depended on it.

That night was 11 years ago. I had been 6 at the time. Now, i am 17 years old. That blonde boy is now my best friend. Well, one of them anyways. Im now in grade 11. As far as i know, My brother is still watching over me. Just like my mother promised that night when he died.

I still miss him a lot. But every year, on that day, me and the blonde boy hang out at the cemetery by their graves the whole day.

Mom lets me skip school, and his god- father lets him.

Turns out that boys father died when he was only a couple years old.

His mom was nice though. He always tells me stories of her temper. He says Kushina always got mad at him. But she also loved him to pieces.

She loved him, just like my brother loved me.

And that picture he took that night, is framed inside my house. My mom loves that picture.

I always tell him about my brother too. All kinds of stories. He always finds them hilarious. And sometimes, i can hear my brother laughing quietly in the background.

_You see. I will come for you, and you will never know. Your friends will never know. Nor will your parents. No one will know. _

_Not now._

_And not ever. _

_I got away with it 11 years ago. _

_I will get away with it this time too. _

_Oh sweetie, those dreams will only be the beginning. _

**Hello! Sorry this is short. It is a prologue after all. Anyways, what did you think? Do you have any idea how hard it was, to write this all without saying any names? You probably know who most of the characters are by now though, based on descriptions, and the one last name given. But I won't say anything until later. **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Chapter 1 will be out soon. **

**And incase you haven't, you should also read the other story called Shinobi Academy. Its by Kelpiejh and me. Its the complete opposite of this one, though. Its a crack fic. Its funny as all hell. And there is swearing. I mean, hidan opens his mouth. Every time his mouth opens in that story, its something stupid, or swearing, or both. Anyways, there is also lasagna. Terrible, terrible lasagna. And itachi runs away screaming lots. **

**Anyways, enough of my free advertisement. **

**Please review, fav, and follow this story! And tell me if there is anything you didn't like. Or anything you want to see. I will try my best. **

**This is also the first horror story I have written. Please bare with me. It will get better with time! And it might not be that long. But there will probably be a pretty weird plot line for a while. Anyways, see you in a couple weeks! **

**Lots of love from Cait123123cait. 3 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 1

_Bright. _

_The light was so bright. _

_Where was it coming from? _

_She didnt know._

_All she knew, was it was beautiful. _

_She felt like she was in a dream like state. _

_Maybe she would never wake up._

_Funny thing is, she couldnt find it in her to care. _

_There were fireflies. Thousands of them. _

_There were butterflies everywhere, that just seemed to glow. _

_The trees were old, yet simply beautiful. Is only she never had to wake up. _

_There was someone with her. _

_A person. _

_She looked beside her, to see that he was at least a head taller than her. _

_His arms rippled with muscles, and he was facing forward, same as her, _

_Her eyes continued to look him over. She wasn't sure if she was checking him out, or not. _

_All she knew, was he was _hot.

_She just hoped he didn't catch her. _

_Suddenly, he spoke. His voice was smooth, and cool. Almost as if he was unaffected by the scene. Like he knew what all of this was. "Sakura-chan. Time to wake up." He said. _

_Sakura froze. Suddenly, the world before her crumbled away. _

Hi! my name is Sakura Haruno. I am a 16 year old girl. I attend Konoha High, and am in grade 11. I live with my adoptive Mom, and Dad. I have no siblings anymore, but we have a dog. Who kind of looks like a ferret. People keep correcting me, saying he is a chiwawa and he is supposed to look like that, but i still call him a ferret.

I opened my eyes, and looked into those of my mother. "5 more minutes…" I mumbled, before pulling the covers over my head, and trying to go back to sleep. I just hoped that weird dream wouldn't come back. What was with that anyways? It had been so weird… Almost as if it was something I should know about, but don't. At least, I don't think I know about it…

She sighed. "Well, I guess you don't want to meet the new students that are attending your school starting today…" her voice trailed off, as sakura got up, and shoved her out of her room so she could get ready for school.

On the other side of the door, her mother sighed. Her daughter was so predictable. She would have to ask about these new people later today. They had to be special for her daughter to have taken an interest. Right?

Sakura was now in her room ,debating on what to wear for school. All thoughts of the dream gone from her mind. For now.

She quickly showered, and dressed in her usual outfit. A t-shirt with some kind of saying on it, (this one said 'Dogs are forever, Boys are whatever' across the front) The shirt was black, and the letters were bright blue. She also put on a pair of dark jeans, and her favorite black converse, with red laces. She tied her long pink hair into a high ponytail, with a couple bangs framing her face. She shoved everything she would need for school into her messenger bag (it was black and red. It had all kinds of buttons and pins on it though) and ran to the kitchen.

Her mother sighed, as she watched her daughter unceremoniously shove a piece of toast into her mouth, then run for the front door. She yelled something along the lines of a good bye, but her mouth was full of toast. It sounded more like she was communicating with a marchain more than anything.

I ran down the streets for a bit, before realizing that even if I walked, I would still get there early.

About 5 minutes later, I walked through the doors of Konoha High School. Immediately, I was glomped by one of my best friends, Naruto Uzumaki. "HEY SAKURA-CHAAN!" he said, stressing the 'a' in chan a bit.

I giggled. "Hello, Naruto. Whats up?" I asked.

He beamed at me and let go. "Tsunade-baa-chan wants you to go to her office. Something bout the new guys and a tour of something. Maybe she wants sake? Ohh! Or the schools having a ramen eating contest! That would be so cool! I would win! Dont you think Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura learned a while ago to never question his train of thought. "Sure. See you later!" she then ran off into the office.

Completely missing the group of about 10 people all crowding around shizune, trying to get her to let them leave.

Shizune saw sakura, and smiled in relief. "Ah! Sakura-chan! How are you?" she asked.

Sakura turned to her and smiled back. "Im fine, Shizune! How about you? Are you still looking for the latest book in that series… Umm… The one that you were reading last week…" she couldn't remember.

Shizune laughed. "Yes. It hasn't come out yet though. It will next month though!" Sakura smiled. Shizune then turned serious. Kind of. "Tsunade-sama requested you." she said, a slight smile on her face.

Sakura smiled back. "Ya. Naruto told me." she then realized, for the first time, the group of people standing in front of Shizune. "Who are they?" she asked.

Shizune cocked her head to the side, having forgotten they were there. "Oh! These are the new students!" she said. "Their names remain unknown to me. They won't tell me." she pretended to whine.

Sakura glared at them. "Names. Now." she demanded.

A dude with bright orange hair stepped forward. "My name is Pein. These, are my loyal followers, the Akatsuki. As you probably know, we are quite famous." he stated, all smug like.

Sakura completely blew him off. "Ya. Cool. Who are the akatsuki?" she asked.

Everyone was stunned. Except shizune. She knew Sakura didn't know. A dude with long black hair stepped forward. Sakura turned her attention to him. He had long, ebony black hair tied in a low ponytail, and the same eyes as sasuke, another one of her best friends. "Hey, Itachi-chan!" she teased.

He ignored her comment. "Sakura-chan, we have been over this. The akatsuki are a famous gang, known throughout the fire country. It is unlikely that you haven't heard of us." itachi stated.

Sakura put her finger to her chin, in deep thought. "Ahh! Yes! Now I remember! You said they were a bunch of lunatics! Hardly worth remembering in my opinion. Anyways, how ya been, Ita-kun?" she asked.

"Hn." he replied.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Umm…. Moving on…" she turned to face a random person. "Blondie. Whats your name?" she asked.

'Blondie' glared at her. "My name is Deidara, Pinky." he replied.

Sakura smirked. "Alright, alright. Don't get all up tight there, dei-_chaaaan_" she said, stressing the 'a'.

Deidara snarled. He then huffed and began to ignore her.

Suddenly, there was an orange mask in front of her face. "TOBIS NAME IS TOBI!" the mask said.

Sakura did a double take. "The preschool is down the street. This is a high school. You're a bit too young to be here." Sakura said.

Suddenly, a silver haired man began to laugh. Sakura looked at him. He seemed familiar… "And you. Dont you think you're too old to be in high school? What are you, like 70 or something?" she asked.

The boy smirked. "Only time will tell, Princes!" he winked.

Tobi might have pouted. But we will never know. He then went and hugged deidara. "DEIDARA-SENPAI! TOBIS FEELINGS ARE HURT! OHH! DEIDARA-SENPAI! IS PRESCHOOL FUN!?" he yelled.

A vein in Deidara's forehead popped. Before anyone could do anything, someone put their arm around sakuras shoulders, and began to lead her away. The boy looked familiar from somewhere... "Suup! My names Hidan. Whats you name beautiful?" Hidan asked in a flirtatious way. He then winked at her, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her.

This time, a vein popped in Sakuas forehead. "My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Remove your arm from me, unless you want me to remove it from you." she said.

Hidan smirked. "I would LOVE to see you try, princess." he challenged.

Next thing he knew, he was flying across the school grounds.

Itachi walked up to her. "I apologize. I should have warned you about Hidan. iIalso should have warned him about-" he got cut off, when Hidan entered the office again.

"FUCK! That was awesome! Do it again!" he pleaded.

Sakura gave him a WTF look. "Are you serious? Whats with you?" Sakura all but yelled.

Hidan smirked. "Well, I just got inflicted an almost insufferable amount of pain. By an extremely hot chick. Need I go on?" he asked, as he put his hand on her waist. She looked him dead in the eye, and saw him lick his lips.

"You. Will. Die." she then turned on her heel, and walked into Tsunade's office.

Only to scream something and come out fuming, about 1.5 minutes later. She turned to face the akatsuki. Itachi sighed. "You." she said, addressing the akatsuki as a group, "Will be following me around as I give you a tour of this place. One step out of line, and you're dead." she threatened.

Hidan gave her a maniacal grin.

Pein merely looked at the girl.

Itachi whispered something to a… Blue? Man. Said man, approached her. "Hey there, Pinky! My name is Kisame. Nice to meet you." he said, a smile on his face.

Sakura smiled back. "Nice to meet you to." she then turned and proceeded to tour them around. She easily became friends with konan, and kisame. Pein was alright, and she was already friends with Itachi. Hidan she despised with all her heart. Deidara kept ignoring her, and Tobi… He was gonna take some getting used to.

And everyone else: they stayed away from her due to her earlier threat of death.

Oh joy.

And, about 25 minutes later, she had briefly showed them the entire school.

Everything.

From one end to the other.

She then turned to them. "If you have any questions, raise your hand."

Every single one raised their hands.

She took no notice. "Good. No questions. Bye!" with that, she walked off down the hallway.

Hidan smirked. "I'm gonna follow her. Maybe she will punch me again."

Itachi sighed. "Maybe its best if you do not provoke her." he stated.

Hidan turned to him. "Why?" he asked.

Itachi merely looked at him. "She is close friends with my brother." with that, Itachi walked off.

Hidan shrugged, and went off to find Sakura.

Once he found her, he noticed she was talking to some blonde chick. He walked over, and put his arm around her waist. "Suup beautiful. How are you doing?" he asked.

The girl she had been talking to, squealed and walked away. Hidan ignored her.

Sakura was about to respond to him, when Itachis little brother, Sasuke, walked over. "Hey Sakura-chan. Come on. We're going to be late." he then took Sakura away from Hidan, and led her towards a classroom.

Hidan was amused, and frustrated.

Suddenly, Pein walked over. "Get to class." Hidan ran off to his class.

Sakura was seated in her normal seat. She sat by the window, with no one in front or behind her.

The door opened, and Kakashi-sensei stopped his lecture. "Ah! Class, we have a couple new students joining us. Please come in, state your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams please!" he said.

One of the newcomers stepped forward. "My name is Kakuzu. My likes include money. My dislikes include Hidan." Sakura perked a bit at this. 'Hey. I have something in common with this guy!' she thought. He continued. "My hobbies include counting money, and beating up Hidan. My dreams are classified." he then just stood there.

One of the other guys stepped forward. "My name is Sasori. My include puppets. My dislikes, include waiting, and making others wait. My hobbies…. I do not know what my hobbies are. Same with my dreams." he then stopped talking.

'Only two more to go, and I get to leave this class.' Sakura thought. She didn't want to be here, and it was almost lunch anyways.

The third guy stepped forward. "My name is Deidara. I guess you could say my likes are art… Which is a bang! and my Dislikes, would be Sasori No Dannas opinion on art. My Hobbies are sculpting and making shit blow up. My dreams remain unknown to me."

And finally, the last guy stepped forward. Sakura cursed when she heard his voice, and chose to ignore him. He was just going to try to provoke her anyways. "Suup! Name's Hidan. I like that pink haired girl -he gestured to Sakura- and I LOVE to piss her off. My dislikes are a lot of things. Probably too many to name. Including Kakazu. My hobbies include pissing off the pink haired chick, as of about an hour ago. My dreams, are to continue to piss off that chick." when he was finished, he looked at her, expecting some kind of reation for calling her out.

She was simply staring out the window.

She had completely ignored everything he had just said. 'Bitch will pay."

**And there is the first chapter! It is horror. I promise. It is just getting started. But…. What did you think? And on my profile, or wherever, is a poll. I dont know what pairing to put in this story. **

**I just know that it will be an akatsaku. **

**You can vote on it. Or review your opinion. The choices will be:**

**SasoSaku**

**ItaSaku**

**HidaSaku**

**DeiSaku**

**Or you could pick a different one. Just no KonaSaku. They could be friends though. And they will be. **

**And please check out the other story on my profile. It is called Shinobi Academy. It is a collaboration fic, with Kelpiejh. It is sooper funny! We make up planets, and aliens, and Itachi and Hidan run away screaming at the mention of Lasagna. **

**It is really funny. Trust me. **

**and a huge thank you to all of you who have followed, faved, or reviewed! namely, **

**Fox Of The Seven Valleys**

**Anyways, see you later! **

**Please review, follow, and fav! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! I just wanted to remind you, that if you could kindly vote on the poll on my page, or PM me on which pairing you want, (The options are: HidaSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku, SasuSaku, DeiSaku, or Other, so long as you find a way to specify) then that would be awesome! because there will come a time when i cannot write anything until i find out which pairing to put in. Thanks!**

_I'm in that pretty place again. _

_The butterflies dance all around the sky, mixing with the fireflies. _

_The trees seem to be dancing right along with them. _

_This time, there are also dragonflies. _

_They glow a brilliant purple. _

_I'm still not alone. _

_The insects and trees are here with me. _

_I will never be alone here, they promise. _

_Someone shifts beside me. _

_I'm too relaxed to care. _

_To relaxed to feel afraid. _

_To relaxed to do anything, really._

_But, despite all of that, I look over anyways. _

_The boy is here with me again. _

_I look over at him, and see that he is watching the fireflies and butterflies dance around the glowing night sky._

_I wish I knew who he is. _

_He just seems so familiar!_

_Like I met him once, long ago!_

_All of the sudden, I see him start to turn his head._

_I look away. _

_He looks at me, mere seconds after I looked away._

_I hear him chuckle. _

_It sounds so familiar._

_He speaks again. "Sakura-chan, how many times-"_

"Do I have to come and yank you out of bed? Come on. You have school. And there is a nice boy waiting for you in the living room!" her mom then skipped off.

Sakura groaned. She then got up, and got ready for school.

10 minutes later, she was at the bottom of the stairs, and ready to scream.

Her mother walked over. "Hunny! Go on! You're going to be late!" Sakura numbly nodded, and bolted for the door.

Hidan walked over, and stood beside her. "Hello there, Sakura-chan. How are you this morning?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I know you from somewhere…" she whispered under her breath.

Hidan looked confused.

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind. Forget about it." she then walked off towards the school.

She felt as though someone was watching her the whole way, but brushed it off as paranoia. It was probably Hidan watching her.

When they got to the school, sakura walked over to where her friends were. "HEY INO-PIG!" she yelled.

"HEY FOREHEAD! OVER HERE!" a blonde chick yelled back.

Sakura laughed and ran over, leaving a very confused Hidan behind.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Sasuke eyed her, then hidan. "Why was he with you?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Not sure. Why? You jealous~" she teased, stressing the syllables in 'jealous'.

Sasuke 'Hn.'ed.

Sakura will never know what that means.

Itachi walked over, with Kisame following. "Hn. Foolish little brother." he… Greeted.

Sasuke 'Hn.'ed back. Sakura giggled slightly at the exchange.

Kisame then put a hand on her head. She looked up at him and glared. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Kisame gave her a toothy grin. "Nope! Just got a message for ya from Hidan. Ya wanna hear it?" he asked, grin still in place.

"Not really. But you're probably going to tell me anyways." she responded.

Sakura was then led away by Kisame. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

Kisame looked at her. "We have to go else where. Hidan doesn't want anyone else to hear his message." he said, in a serious tone.

He then led her to the roof. "Wait here." then he left.

sakura glared at his back.

"I see you got my message."

She turned to see Hidan standing there. She glareda t him. "You're message was 'Wait her'?" she questioned.

Hidan nodded. "Its about this morning. What did you mean when you said you knew me from somewhere?" he questioned.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, its just that seem familiar. Almost like i met you a while ago…" her voice trailed off.

He reminded her of the boy she met when her parents died. They had been friends for about a year. Then the Harunos adopted her. At the memory of her parents, she remembered that the 19th of November was coming up. Her and Naruto would be taking that day off school.

Hidan watched her. Something was bugging her. He didn't know how, but he knew that there was something. "Ya know, if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me. OK?" he said.

If she didn't remember, it wasn't his place to tell her. Not unless she asked.

She looked at him, surprise written all over her face. He smirked at her. "I mean, come on. How many people are there who would actually listen to some whiny bitch about whatever problems she has. Someone has to."

Sakura laughed. He had been expecting her to throw him off the roof. Not laugh. But, thats ok. Laughing is good for her right now.

Sakura looked at him. "Maybe some day. Once you stop pissing me off, of course." she then turned to walk away.

Hidans voice stopped her. "And…. You know what? Its ok. See ya, Blossom." he then left.

Sakura glared at his back. 'I will so kill him!' she mentally promised.

she then sat down on the roof. Class was almost done, then it would be lunch. She was just gonna stay there.

During lunch, Tobi and Deidara had devised a search party for Sakura. The search party, consisted of all of Akatsuki.

They all began to look for her, some more concerned than others.

After about 25 minutes of searching, it was Sasori who found her. She was huddled on the roof, hugging her knees to her chest. It seemed as if she had been crying.

He walked over to her. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt the need to comfort the useless girl.

Once he was close enough, he crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, and he noticed her eyes were glazed over with tears. He silently pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around the girl.

Sakura was shocked when Sasori hugged her. She didn't know why, but she felt kind of relieved it was him and not Tobi or Deidara. and she was thoroughly overjoyed that it wasn't Hidan. she stayed there like that with Sasori, until the bell rang, telling them it was time to go back to class.

Sasori held out a hand to her, and pulled her to her feet. They then walked silently through the halls and to class.

By the end of the day, Sakura was thoroughly exhausted. She was so tired, that she didn't complain when Hidan and Kakuzu ended up accompanying her home. For some reason, it seemed like these guys didn't want her to be left alone.

she would just have to dwell on it later.

As she walked home, thoughts of her dream flooded her head.

Who was the guy in her dreams?

Why did he seem so familiar?

Why had she not thrown Hidan off of the roof earlier that day?

Ok. So the last one had nothing to do with her dream. But it still confused her.

She looked up at him. (He is like, a head taller than her.) He was currently arguing with Kakuzu about something. She just wasn't paying enough attention to the argument to know what they were arguing about.

"What do you think, Sakura?" Kakuzu asked.

She blinked. "About what?"

He smiled slightly. "Hidan being an idiot. What else?" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Hidan smirked. He knew Sakura would take his side. She was too close a friend to him not to.

Sakura giggled. "Of course! Why wouldnt he be an idiot?" She replied.

Hidan fell over anime style. "What do you mean? Sakura-chan! You were supposed to take my side!" Hidan whined.

Sakura giggled, and Kakuzu smirked. "Why was I supposed to take your side, Hidan?" Sakura asked.

Hidan glared at her, before he huffed and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura got that feeling again. She felt as though she was being watched.

She turned to Kakuzu.

He was staring straight ahead. He felt her looking at him, and gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged and looked away.

She then looked at Hidan. He was still looking away from her.

Hidan felt her looking at him, and wondered what was wrong. Before he could do anything, her phone buzzed.

Sakura froze, and looked petrified.

Hidan and Kakuzu took her phone from her, and looked at what it said.

"Sakura Haruno,

Round 3 is starting.

You will never forget what happened.

I will get my revenge.

There is nothing you can do.

Rounds 1 and 2 were successful.

Now the real fun begins."

Hidan stared at the message. "What do they mean, 'Round 3 is starting?" he asked.

Sakura merely stood there, frozen.

Lost in her own little world.

Lost in her thoughts.

She didn't even realize when Hidan picked her up, and brought her somewhere, with Kakuzu following close behind.

He stopped in front of a house, and knocked on the door. "KONAN! OPEN UP!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. "God! Hidan what do you want?!" Konan all but yelled.

Hidan just entered the house, and put sakura on the couch. "Help her." he demanded. He handed Konan Sakuras phone, then left. Kakuzu decided to stay with Sakura and Konan.

Konan turned to face Kakuzu. "What happened?" she asked.

In response, Kakuzu showed her the message on Sakuras phone.

After Konan had read it, she immediately went to Sakura's side. Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch where Hidan had placed her.

Konan walked over to the window, and looked down the street. She noticed Hidan was pacing back and forth, just a bit away from the house. He looked almost scared. Konan smiled.

She then walked back over to Sakura.

She would have to wait until the girl woke up, before she can find out what was going on.

After about a half an hour, Hidan walked back in. He walked over, and kneeled down in front of Sakura. "She still hasn't woken up yet?" he asked.

Konan shook her head. "No. She must be really tired."

The three of them then went into the kitchen, and started to make some lunch.

As if on cue, Sakuras eyes fluttered open. "Mhm… What happened?" she asked. The first thing she noticed, was she was in a foreign house. Panic flowed through her veins, as she bit back a scream.

Her panic rose, as she heard unfamiliar voices coming closer to the room she was in. They sounded slightly familiar, but she couldn't place them. She crouched down in a defensive position.

As soon as the people turned the corner, she attacked the first one she saw.

Konan was knocked to the ground.

Sakura stared at her, as she slowly began to realize who she was. "Ahh! Konan I'm sorry!"

Once both of them were up and standing, they all went and sat down around the living room.

They sat in silence for a bit, before Konan asked. "Sakura, what does the message mean? What are they talking about? Who are they?" concern was evident in her voice.

Sakura looked at her.

Everyone in the room (Kakuzu, Hidan and Konan) were all looking at her.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Well…"

**Hello! I know I do this a lot, but I'm sorry! Please forgive me! But if i was to actually put in all the rest of the stuff, you wouldn't be as excited for the next chapter. I am merely trying to keep my audience on edge as much as I can. And don't worry, once the horror part of the story comes through, it will probably still happen, but… Ya. I forgot where I was going with this. **

**Haha! Anyways, what did you think? and I still don't know what pairing i will be putting in. So for now, she will just be interacting with the characters. The pole is still open, so feel free to vote on what pairing you want to see. **

**Anyways, as always, I am open to suggestions. I will be putting in some funny stuff, just to break it up a bit, but the story is horror. Or, supposed to be. As it goes on, it will get better. I promise. **

**Anyways, thanks for listening or reading my ramblings. I know they may be pointless. But thats ok! Its better than me ignoring all of you. **

**See you all sooooooooon!**


	4. Chapter 3

_This time, I am somewhere new. _

_I am on a hill. _

_The hill is covered in tall grass, that tickles my legs when it moves. _

_It feels weird, being somewhere different._

_Even though, somehow I know, its not really that different._

_This, it is slightly scary._

_And despite all of this, and it still relaxes me. _

_I know it probably shouldn't, but I cant help it. _

_There's the chance that she is here too._

_With me._

_I look around my surroundings. _

_The butterflies and fireflies are nowhere in sight. _

_That kind of upsets me. _

_The trees are gone too. _

_They don't dance in the wind anymore. _

_In their place, however, are the most beautiful flowers. _

_They are cherry pink, and emerald green. There are some tht are silver, amethyst purple, lood red, and white. _

_They litter the entire side of the hill. _

_I dont know what kind they are, but they are beautiful. _

_I want the girl to see them._

_I wonder, would she like them?_

_I look around. _

_The girl from before is not here yet. _

_Usually, she would be here by now. _

_For all I know, she may never come. _

_I wonder if she is where she usually is. _

_I wonder if she is watching the trees dance. _

_I wonder if she is laughing at the butterflies and fireflies that always seem to litter the night sky. _

_I wonder if she is smiling._

_I hope she is. She always looks even more breathtaking when she smiles. _

_Especially if it is at me. _

_I wonder if she knows I'm not there. _

_If she does, does she miss me?_

_Does she wish I was there with her?_

_Where is she from, anyways?_

_Maybe she is from here? _

_Wherever _here _is. _

_Or someplace else. _

_Some place happy. _

_I feel lonely. _

_Like my soul is crying._

_I want to see her. _

_I feel the need to see her. _

_I have yet to see her face, but I feel as though I know her. _

_I feel as though she is important. _

_I do not know why. _

_The wind stirs, and there is something moving on the side of the hill. _

I sat up in bed. I look out the window, and see that it is still dark outside.

After staring at the sky again, trying to figure out what the dream is all about, I glance over at the clock beside my bed. It reads 2:56AM.

"Shit! Good night!" I lay back down, and close my eyes.

The next morning, I will continue to think about my dream.

I really want to know who the girl is.

But maybe its best that I don't know.

Then the suspense is over.

Then I would know.

There would be nothing left to know.

I know though, that eventually I will find out who the girl is.

I will eventually know her hair colour.

Her eye colour.

I will eventually know what her voice sounds like.

I will simply know… Well, her.

I fall back asleep, hoping to continue the dream.

Maybe this time she will be there.

It takes a while, but just as I hoped, the dream continued.

_I continue to look around. _

_The movement, it came from somewhere lower on the hill. _

_Maybe… _

_I began to look around, hoping to see something. _

_I look for the object that moved. _

_I look for something. _

_I look for some_one_. _

_A person who has had me captivated since the beginning. _

_Maybe, she will tell me her name. _

_Maybe, just maybe, I will see her again. _

_And we can watch the butterflies and fireflies dance across the night sky, in all the glowing colours they bring. _

_And maybe we can dance along with the trees. _

_Maybe I can hear her laugh. _

_Hear her voice. _

_Maybe even see her face. _

_See her smile. _

_I suddenly see someone walking towards me. _

_They seem to be in a daze. _

_Almost like they have been set in a trance like state, and left like that. _

_They don't seem to mind though. _

_They seem almost… Content with it. _

_A feeling unknown to me washes through me. _

_This person… Looking at them like this, almost feels like I know them from somewhere. _

_I wonder… Is this the girl I met before? _

_The one who always seems to show up?_

_The one who always seems so relaxed? _

_T hope so. _

_T miss her. _

_For some reason, I miss the girl I do not know. _

_Even when fully awake. _

_I do not know her, yet she is always on my mind. _

_Kind of like how Sakura is always on my mind. _

_The two images always swirling together. _

_She is close now. _

_I could reach out and touch her. _

_Yet I cannot see her face. _

_It is hidden in the shadows. _

_She brought the butterflies and fireflies with her. _

_They seem to follow her. _

_I bet if the trees could, they would too. _

_She looks at me, and seems to know who I am. _

_And maybe she does. _

_But what catches my attention, is in her hand. _

_She is holding some of the flowers from the side of the hill. _

_She holds them out. "Here." she says. _

_Her voice is sweet and angelic. _

_It is also calm and relaxing. _

_I reach out and take the flowers from her. "Thank you." I say._

_For some reason, I cannot make myself say anything more. _

_I know this voice. _

_This voice, i listen to this voice every day._

_Suddenly, Sakura appears. _

_She is also holding some flowers. _

_Her hair is pinned up, in a way that lets some of the strands fall and frame her face._

_It looks so simple, but so intricate at the same time. _

_It is both alluring, and frightening. _

_Why is she here?_

_Suddenly, I rush forward. _

_Before I know what's happening, I have her in my arms. _

_I hug her close to me. _

"_Sakura… You… You're here…" I say._

_I then see the other girl._

_She looks so sad..._

_Suddenly, everything changes. _

_Before i know if it is good or bad, I am falling. _

I land on the floor with a thud, and groan in pain.

This is nothing like the pain from my first day of school. that was a good kind of pain.

This pain wasn't good. It was just annoying.

I look at the clock again. Sunlight is pouring into my room. The clock tells me it is close to 11AM.

SATURDAY! TODAY IS SATURDAY!

I jump up and run downstairs.

Saturday was always pancake day.

I intend to keep it pancake day.

Ever since that day, I learned how to make bad-ass pancakes.

I want to share them with people, but for some reason, I feel like i can only share them with family.

I guess it could be because saturday was alway pancake day for my family. We never really shared saturday mornings with other people.

My mom would make them only for my dad and me. I guess that was ok.

I never had many friends to invite over anyways.

And now, I guess the only person i could think of to share them with, would be my girlfriend.

If I ever actually get one, that is.

Not many girls can put up with me.

I guess they just think im weird.

All of my friends seem to get along with this one girl though.

Kind of weird, but shes alright.

Last time I saw her, she was acting all weird.

Kind of like she had some kind of secret.

I guess she does. I mean, everyone has some big bad secret right? (A/N: My secret is that I am petrified to death of spiders. And dentists. and if a dentist ever dresses up as a spider, or a spider dresses up as a dentist, me is screwed!)

It makes her that much more intriguing though.

It makes me want to find out more about her.

She is a good person.

But even the people you think you know inside and out, have a secret side to them, that no one knows about. I guess that includes her, as well.

Thats cool. It means that I will just have to find out what it is.

Suddenly, the smell of pancakes fills the air.

I finish making them, and sit at the table. I imagine myself here, with the love of my life across from me. I dont know who that is, but I know she will be special.

I enjoy my pancakes in peace, mind wandering back to the girl who has a secret.

And also to the girl in my dreams.

I want to figure them both out.

**and there ya go! whos the person this chapter? that might depend on the poll results. they might be helping me write the next chapter. tomorrow or the day after, i will be closing the pole, and begin writing the next chapter. **

**Or maybe I will leave the pole open longer. **

**yeah. we will do that. **

**PLease remember to vote!**

**sorry this one was so short. it was hard to write it and not give any idea as to who it was. but anyways, i still hope you liked it! see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

_The first thing I notice, is I am all alone. _

_The boy is not here. _

_I look around, but I can't find him. _

_This makes me kind of sad. _

_I hoped he would be here._

_I hoped we could dance with the trees. _

_And laugh with the butterflies, and fireflies. _

_They are all still here. _

_The trees too._

_They seem to have picked up on my sadness, because they start to dance to a different beat. _

_The fireflies swirl around me, making me laugh._

_The butterflies dance, high in the sky, creating alluring patterns._

_As I laugh and dance, the boy from my other dreams appears in my mind. _

_The fireflies and butterflies slowly start to drift away, off into the distance. _

_I get confused, and run after them. _

_I'm not ready for them to leave yet. _

"_Where are you going?" I call. _

_I hear them laugh, a cute little laugh. _

_I smile and follow them. _

_We come to the bottom of a hill. _

_The side of the hill, is covered in flowers. There are purple ones, and green ones, and pink ones, and red ones, and white ones, and silver ones. _

_I bend down to look at them better. _

_I then see the fireflies drift towards the top of the hill a bit. _

_There is a person there. _

_Somehow, I know it's him. _

_The one from my previous dreams. _

_I smile, and bend down._

_I start to pick some of the flowers. _

_I pick some of the green, pink, white, silver, some of every colour. _

_I then start to walk up the hill. _

_Everything is so pretty!_

_I look around, feeling like i'm in a trance of some kind. _

_Everything feels so magical!_

_The closer to the top of the hill I get, the closer he becomes. _

_I feel my heart get all giddy, and I smile. _

_He is just standing there, but I know he sees me._

_I feel his eyes on me. _

_As I walk closer, I see that he is smiling. _

_The butterflies and fireflies dance all around us._

_I walk up to him, so there is only about a foot in between us. _

_I hold out the flowers for him. "Here." I say._

_I watch as he reaches out, and takes them. _

_His fingers brushing mine. _

"_Thank you." he says. _

_His voice is still so soft and smooth!_

_I smile at him. _

_We then just kind of stand there, lost in our own little world. _

_Suddenly, I appear again. _

_I look over at her._

_Erm.. Me._

_I am wearing a white flowy dress, and no shoes. _

_My hair is done up, all fancy like. _

_I stare at myself. _

_Why am I here? _

_I mean, why is there another me here? _

_Suddenly, I hear him speak. _

"_Sakura… You… You're here." _

_He then rushes to her and hugs her. _

_I feel tears burn in my eyes. _

_What is this feeling? _

_Why do I feel this way? _

_Suddenly, everything changes. _

_I feel as though I am falling…._

I land on my floor with a thud.

I groaned and looked at the clock.

It is 9:30 in the morning.

SATURDAY!

I get up, and bolt down the stairs. "Morning!" I call.

Both of my parents say good morning back.

"How was your sleep sweetie? We heard a bang…" my mom asks. Obviously she is worried.

"Ah! It was good. I just fell out of bed. I woke up too fast, and was close to the edge." I say, as I nervously scratched the back of my head.

She looks at me, and shakes her head. "What are we going to do with you?" she asks, in a joking manner.

I get defensive. I am also joking, but it's fun. "NOTHING! You will leave me as my weird, crazy, smart and injury prone self!" I say, as I cross my arms over my chest, and nod my head once.

She laughs, and my father ruffles my hair. "Hey there saku-chan! Don't give your mother any sass. Alright?" he then leans in to whisper "We all know how she can get. We do not need a rampaging PMSing female in this house today." he said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey!" my mom called, slightly offended. I simply laugh and hit my dad playfully on the arm.

We then gather around the table for breakfast.

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLE!

After breakfast, I decide to go for a walk down to the park.

As I get there, I see Sasuke and Naruto there as well. I run up to them. "Hey! Guys!" I call.

They both turn to look at me. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto calls, as he flails his arms around. he almost hits Sasuke in the face a couple times.

I laugh and stop in front of them. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

Sasukes the one who answers. "We are waiting for my brothers friends to show up. Then we are going to be playing manhunt." he replies.

"Cool!"

Naruto grabs my hand. "Do you want to play too, Sakura-chan?"

Someone grabs my other hand. "YEAH! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH TOBI AND OTHER PEOPLE?" Tobi asked, rather loudly.

"PLEASE!" both Tobi and Naruto plead.

I look around, and see that everyone is watching us. Kisame walks up. "Hey Sakura-chan!" he says. He puts his hand on my head, and ruffles my hair, just like my father had done this morning. I playfully punch his arm, and look at everyone else.

"Sure!" I respond. Tobi and Naruto both hug the life out of me. "I guess they're excited…" I mumble under my breath.

Tobi and Naruto then drag me to the rest of the gang, which is only about 5 feet away from where we were.

Hidan looks over at me. "Hey! The pink bitch is here!" he says. He then walks up to me. "Hello, Princess. How are you?" he asks. From the tone of his voice, I can tell his words have a double meaning.

I decide to play along. "I am just fine, Hidan. Why do you ask?" I say, in my sweetest voice.

Sasuke glares at Hidan, and then catches on to my tone of voice. He smirks.

Hidan grinned. "I would love to find that out for myself, Cherry." he then licks his lips.

"I'm sure you would. But there is one, teenie, tiny, little problem Hidan-_kun_." I saw his eyes widen slightly, and the lust in his eyes became more prominent.

He pulled me closer, so that I was now pressed against him. "And what would the problem be Cherry?" he asks.

I smirk at him "Well, there's this thing called hate."

He is now confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asks.

I smile. "Well, lets see… You love to piss me off. And I hate you. Plain and simple." I then walk away.

HIDAN P.O.V!

I hear Tobi and that kid in orange yelling something, but don't really pay attention. They'll come over soon, then they will probably announce to the world what went on.

Sure enough, they both come over. And they are bringing someone with them. I look over, and see Sakura. "Hey! The pink Bitch is here!" I walk up to her, and decide to provoke her a bit.

"Hello Princess! How are you?" I ask, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her.

She looks over at me. She thinks for a second, before she replies. "I am just fine, Hidan. Why do you ask?" I grin. It seems like Princess caught on. Too bad. I'll just have to have some fun with this.

I look her dead in the eyes. "I would love to find that out for myself, Cherry." I reply. I step closer to her, and lick my lips in the process.

"I'm sure you would. But there is one, teenie, tiny, little problem Hidan-_kun_."

My eyes widen at this, and I can feel the lust in me, building. Oh how I wish she would let me. I pulled her close, so she is now pressed against me. With the closeness, and the ending thing she put on my name, I envision myself bringing her to my house, and locking all the doors. She would be mine, and it would be awesome. I then catch on to what she said. "And what would the problem be Cherry?"

"Well, there's this thing called hate." she says, all cocky like.

I am now confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

She smirked at me. That goddamned, cocky smirk. "Well, lets see… You love to piss me off. and I hate you. Plain and simple." she then takes this chance to walk away.

NORMAL P.O.V!

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Naruto. The Akatsuki and Naruto are killing themselves laughing at what had just happened.

After laughing for a while, Kisame called out. "Who's going to be it for manhunt?"

Everyone looks at one another.

Sakura calls out. "Not me!" and puts her finger to her nose, and crouches down on the ground.

Everyone soon follows suit, except for Naruto, because he didn't know what was going on, and Tobi, who also didn't know what was going on.

Deidara burst out laughing. "HAHA! Tobi and Naruto are it for manhunt!" he called. Everyone ran off to go hide, leaving tobi and naruto alone in the middle of the park.

Sakura giggled slightly as she hid in a tree. She had decided she would hide above the ground.

Deidara was hiding in a bush on the other end of the park.

Sasuke hid in the tree with Sakura, only he was lower down than her. She was up close to the top, and he was around the middle of the tree.

Itachi and kisame were in bushes about 15 and 20 feet from the base of the tree Sakura and Sasuke were hiding in.

Hidan was in the tree next to Sakura and sasuke's tree, and no one knew he was there. He was watching Sakura, waiting for the others around them to get caught.

Pein and Konan were at the climber, hiding.

Sasori was standing behind Tobi, knowing that Naruto would assume he was also it, and Tobi wouldn't notice he was there.

Zetsu was laying in the field filled with flowers, clear across the park.

Everyone was hiding pretty good. Tobi and Naruto finished counting, and both opened their eyes. "Ah! Sasori! You're it too? Cool!" Naruto called.

Tobi looked around. "Huh? Where's Sasori? Tobi doesn't see him!" Tobi cried, desperately trying to find Sasori.

Sakura looked around, and saw Hidan. "Psst! Hidan! Is Tobi always like this?" she asked.

Hidan was surprised she had found him, but soon smiled his devious smile at her. "Yeah, Cherry. He's always like this." he whispered back.

Sakura laughed quietly. Sasuke looked up. "Sakura! Shh! They're coming!" he whispered to her.

Sakura nodded.

Naruto circled the bush that Kisame was hiding in, and saw Kisame. Before he could try to run away, or even register naruto had found him, naruto tagged him.

"GOT YOU!" Naruto called.

Kisame froze. He then got up,and calmly walked over to where Itachi was hiding.

He tagged Itachi.

They then went off, in search of the others.

Completely forgetting that Sakura, Sasuke and Hidan were hiding in the trees.

Naruto called up to Sasuke. "DID YOU SEE THAT SASUKE-TEME! I CAUGHT SOMEONE!" he yelled.

Sasuke jumped down and punched Naruto for the nickname. Naruto smirked and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Got you!" he then ran off, with Sasuke in hot pursuit after him.

Hidan and Sakura started laughing at this, seeing as they had been forgotten about.

Sakura then began to climb down her tree.

Hidan called out to her. "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. "They know we're here. Sooner or later they will come back."

Hidan nodded and followed her down. Sakura walked up to a different tree, and climbed up to the top.

Hidan followed.

Sakura glared at him. "Must you follow me?" she growled.

He smirked. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with my Cherry." he replied.

Sakura glared at him. "What's with the nickname? And I'm not yours." she growled.

Hidan took a couple strands of her long pink hair. "Your Cherry, because of your hair and name." he said. He then pulled her close, and leaned in, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear. "And you will be mine. Don't worry!" he whispered.

Sakura shivered as his hot breath fanned over her face and neck. She then pushed him away. "No, I won't be. I'm not worried, and I like someone else, anyways." she replied.

Hidan looked at her. Before he could say anything else, they heard voices.

"They were in these trees. I swear!" they heard Sasuke call.

Sakura giggled. "Told you!" she whispered. She then stuck her tongue out at Hidan.

Then they heard Naruto's voice. "Well then where are they? He ran off with my Sakura-chan!" he cried.

Tobi soon joined him, both of them complaining that Hidan had kidnapped their Sakura-chan. Sasuke merely looked at them. A look of mild irritation on his face.

He looked around a bit, before he called. "Hidan! Bring Sakura back! You damned bastard!"

Hidan glared at him. If he found out that Sakura liked him, they would probably wind up dating. He couldn't let that happen.

Sakura shifted beside him. "Awe! He's mad at you for kidnapping me!" she gushed.

Hidan looked at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close. "No, hes just mad because he hates me, and I escaped him." he said, smirking.

Sakura looked at him. She then turned in the direction sasuke was. "SASUKE-KUN! HELP ME!" she yelled. "HIDAN-" she got cut off.


	6. Chapter 5

Hidan didn't know what came over him. He just knew that he had to shut her up before she blew their cover. He acted on impulse, and kissed her.

He felt Sakura struggle, but didn't let go. He knew this was probably the only chance he would have to kiss her. Once the Uchiha brat found them, she probably won't go near him.

His grip on her waist tightened at the thought.

Sakura didn't know what was going on. She had been yelling at Sasuke, and before she could say very much, Hidan kissed her. She didn't know what to do at first.

She then realized that she could try to break free.

She struggled to break free, but to no avail. She felt him tighten his grip on her, and knew that fighting was pointless. She slowly stopped fighting.

She was going to kill him for this.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement down below their tree.

She try pushing away from Hidan again, but he looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, please stop fighting." he asked.

For unknown reasons, Sakura stopped fighting.

"SAKURA!" they heard Sasuke call.

She tried to speak, but Hidan pulled away enough to speak again. "Sakura, if you speak, he will find us."

She knew there was a double meaning to that. Sasuke was it. Or, one of them. If she said anything, he would find them, and tag them.

He would also see Hidan kissing her.

They heard Sasuke walking away, and Hidan pulled back.

Sakura looked at him. He knew she was mad. "Hidan! what the hell was that for?" she whispered harshly.

Hidan looked at her. "It was my only chance." he said. He said it so quietly, she didn't hear him.

He looked away, ashamed.

Sakura gave up. "Fine. Don't answer. I'm leaving. Bye." she said. Her voice was harsh. She then climbed down the tree. as she climb down, her grip faltered, and she fell from the tree branch, and landed on the ground.

she was unconscious.

Hidan looked around, hoping no one had seen her leave. He saw Kakuzu on the ground, watching him, a little ways off.

the two nodded at eachother, and ran to sakura to make sure she was ok.

as they got to her, she opened her eyes, and sat up clutching her head.

hidan and kakuzu helped her up, and she flinched away from hidan.

she looked at the ground. "Thanks… for helping me…" she said.

she then ran off to a different tree, just as she had planned all along.

kakuzu followed her.

when kakuzu got back, hidan looked at him.

"She isn't caught. neither am i. she is fine." he said.

Hidan sighed in relief. "Good. So…" Hidan didn't know how to ask.

Kakuzu must have head his mind. "If you want to know if I saw, yes. I saw you kiss Sakura. I also heard her say she likes someone else. I can guess you have an idea on who she likes?" he said.

Hidan nodded. "Yeah. I can kind of guess. She likes Sasuke. Right? And please don't tell anyone what you saw…" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu nodded. "Yeah. And I won't tell. But if I'm right, Sasuke likes her back."

Hidan nodded.

Sakura was walking through the woods. She found a nice tree, and climbed up. She had to hide above ground, because in manhunt, her pink hair always gives her away.

She sat up in the tree, replaying what had just happened in her mind. "Why did he kiss me?" she wondered out loud, though very quietly. She could barely hear herself.

She then heard footsteps. "Sakura? Where are you?" she heard Sasuke call.

She smirked. She looked around, and saw that she could easily slip away to another tree. "Sasuke! I'm ok! And I'm not telling you where I am. You're it." she then slipped away to a different tree.

Sasuke smirked. "Found you." he mumbled. He then walked to the tree she had called from, and climbed up to the top. He looked around, and was confused when he couldn't see Sakura. He looked around, and spotted pink in a near by tree.

He smirked and climbed over.

It wasn't her though. It was a pink piece of fabric. He sighed. "I will find you Sakura. Don't worry."

He then heard her voice.

"Oh, I'm not worried." she said, in that cocky voice of hers.

Sasuke smirked. "Very well then."

Before anyone could do anything, they both heard screams.

Sakuras phone vibrated. With a shaky hand, she dug it out of her pocket, and looked at the message. "I wonder if you can make it in time… To the climber… Maybe.. You could." she dropped from the tree, and ran to the climber.

It took her 5 minutes to get there, but she knew she had to. Sasuke was following close behind her, but she took no notice.

Once they reached the climber, they saw something, they wished they never had to see.

There, handing from the monkey bars, was a girl they went to school with. She had long, blonde hair, that was now stained red.

Her blue eyes were glassy, and scared.

Her teeth had been ripped out, and were scattered all over the ground.

Her fingers had been ripped off, one by one.

Her body was covered in scratches.

There was a couple deep cuts on her face and forehead.

Her throat was slit, and there was a noose around her neck, hanging her from the monkey bars.

Ino hung there, limp.

Sakura began to tremble, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and stood in front of her, blocking Ino from her view.

Sakura heard voices behind her, but didn't take any notice.

Someone had their arms around her, and she didn't like it. She began squirming, and trying to break free. Who ever was holding her, they didn't feel safe. Sakura didn't know who it was, but she didn't like them holding her.

Someone took her from the person's grasp, and she stopped squirming. She blacked out before anything else could happen.

Sasuke stared at the lifeless body, hanging from the monkey bars.

He had Sakura wrapped in his arms, and was holding her close.

It startled him when she started squirming, and trying to get away from him.

He heard everyones loud voices, and panicked cries.

Kisame saw Sakura squirming in Sasuke's arms, and walked over. He gently took Sakura from Sasuke. Once she was out of Sasuke's arms, she calmed down.

Everyone watched as Kisame picked her up, and as she blacked out. Kisame looked over at everyone else. "What do we do?" he asked.

Itachi took out his phone, and called the cops.

After he hung up, he turned to his friends. "We should get Sakura out of here." he said. Everyone nodded.

Sasuke was about to walk over to Sakura, when itachi stopped him. "Sasuke, the police will need you as a witness." he said.

Sasuke glared at his brother, but didn't bother arguing.

Everyone else, took Sakura to Konan's house, since it was the closest.

Kisame kept Sakura in his arms, not wanting to disturb her by shifting her around too much.

No one seemed to complain, seeing as she looked peaceful.

Once they arrived at Konan's house, she walked over to the kitchen, and made some food.

Kisame laid Sakura down on the couch, and everyone gathered around her. "Do you think she is ok?" Sasori asked.

Deidara looked at him. "I hope so."

After that, everyone was quiet.

Konan soon brought out some food, and Sakura woke up. "Where am I?" she asked.

Kisame looked at her and smiled. "You're at Konan's house, Kitten." he replied.

Sakura looked at him and smiled back. "What happened?" she mumbled.

Kakuzu walked over, and kneeled in front of her. "Sakura, would you mind telling me what happened?" he asked, in a soft voice.

Sakura nodded. "Sure. I was in a tree, taunting Sasuke who was trying to find me. I was in the middle of taunting him, when my phone went off, saying I had a message. I checked the message, and took off. I can't really remember what the message was, or what happened after that. Except for I was trapped in something that I was scared of…" she said.

Kakuzu hugged her. "Would you mind showing me the message?" he asked again.

Sakura nodded and handed over her phone. Kisame sat down next to her and smiled. "You know Kitten, Sasuke was the one who was holding you while you were scared. You were squirming. After that, I took you from him, and your squirming stopped." he said.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. Hidan sat on her other side. "Yeah. You were pretty freaked. It seemed like you got more freaked when he held you." he said.

Sakura slowly shook her head. Kisame looked at her.

Before anyone could do anything, Kakuzu spoke up. "Sakura, who is this person?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure… They have been texting me like that for a while."

Kakuzu nodded. "Yes, I can see that… What do they mean, 'did you like my first gift?'" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure. 6 years after my brother died, my parents got me a phone. On the day that marked my brothers 7th anniversary of the day he died, I got that message. I thought it was just someone who got the wrong number, but then they sent me the other messages, and now…" she trailed off, not sure if she wanted to finish the sentence.

Everyone was quiet.

Then… "Sakura, how did your brother die?" Kakuzu asked.

Sakura swallowed. "W-well, 10 years ago, we were on our way back from my grandparents house. I was 6 at the time. I had fallen asleep in the car. The next thing I knew, the vehicle was stopped. I got up, and saw my brother out helping someone. The person looked injured. My brother was busy asking the injured person questions, and this guy walked up to him. The new person asked him a question, then took something out of his pocket. At first, I thought it was something to help the injured person. But then the guy shot my brother, a-and then t-the new guy… H-he just v-vanished…" Sakura finished.

Hidan wrapped his arms around Sakuras shaking form. She leaned on him, and cried herself to sleep once again.

Everyone in the room exchanged glances, knowing that this was no coincidence.

That night, Sakura stayed at Konan's house. No one had the heart to wake her. The Akatsuki decided they would all have a sleepover at her house, just in case something happened.

They all crowded around her living room, and watched over the girl.

Around midnight, Sakura woke up again. "Hmm?" she sat up and stretched.

Hidan noticed she was awake, and sat on the couch beside her. "Hey Cherry. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, and remembered their last encounter. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Hidan stared at her in shock for a second. "What do you mean?" he asked back.

Sakura looked away from him, and out the window. "I left after…" she trailed off, not really knowing how to continue.

Hidan laughed a little bit. "I'm not mad at you for that Cherry. I shouldnt have done that. You tried to pull away, and I should have let you. I just knew that I wouldn't get another chance to do that again." he said.

Sakura leaned on him a bit. "Its ok. we can still be friends…" she mumbled.

Hidan smiled at her. "Of fucking course we can!" he said.

Sakura smiled at him. Then realized something. "Hidan? Have you been awake this whole time?" she asked.

Hidan smiled shyly, and looked away. "Maybe…" he replied.

Sakura lightly shoved him off the couch and onto the floor. "Get some sleep." she commanded.

Hidan saluted. "Yes Ma'am!"

Sakura giggled and laid back down to go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_This time, I'm in the woods._

_There are no butterflies._

_There are no fireflies._

_There are gravestones._

_Many without names._

_A few with names. _

_I look around a bit, and notice one tombstone is glowing._

_I walk over._

_On the tombstone, is a name._

_My name. _

_Why is my name on it?_

_Am I dead?_

_What is going on?_

_Why is this happening?_

_Suddenly, the girl appears. _

_She looks to be older than before. Maybe around 20?_

_Why is she so much older?_

_She kneels down in front of my tombstone, and weeps._

_Why is she crying?_

_Is it because of me?_

_I hope not. _

_I reach out, and try to comfort her._

_My hand fases through her. _

_I cannot touch her._

_Why?_

_Panic begins to rise._

_I feel scared, and cold._

_This, this isn't fair. I just want to help her. _

_WHY CAN'T I HELP HER?_

_I cannot hold her. _

_Her weeping increases, and her whole body shakes._

_I want to comfort her, but how do you comfort someone, you cannot touch?_

"_Hey, are you ok?" I ask._

_She doesn't hear me._

_I don't hear me._

_I cannot speak._

_Why? Why is all of this happening? Can someone please tell me what's going on?_

_I slowly start to drift away._

_I don't want to leave!_

_I have to make sure she is ok._

_What is going on?_

I wake up.

That's new. Why was I dead?

I look around.

Nothing is different.

I stand up, and walk over to my dresser.

I pull out a sweater, and leave my house.

I'm going to go see if Sakura is alright.

Ino had died a month ago, and she never smiled anymore.

Plus, she is smart.

Maybe she can help me figure out why I dreamed I was dead.

Actually, I don't think I will tell her that. I don't want to worry her.

Shes my friend.

It wouldn't be fair.

I walk up to her house, and stand on the front porch.

I check the time. It is 4 in the morning.

I sigh, and walk around to the back.

I climb up to her window.

I sit outside it, and watch her.

She is sleeping. She looks so peaceful!

Her eyes flutter in her sleep, and she smiles softly.

She must be dreaming.

After what feels like an eternity, I climb down.

It is now 5 in the morning. I was there watching her sleep for an hour.

I walk back to my house.

"I'm home." I call to no one.

I know there won't be a response.

So I'm surprised when someone does reply. "Good to know. And tell me. Where were you at this time of day?" someone asks.

I freeze in the doorway.

I know that voice.

I know that voice well.

I cautiously walk into the living room. "Orochimaru. What do you want?"

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning, to the birds chirping outside her window.

She looked over and smiled.

They were sitting there, waiting for her.

She got up, and walked downstairs.

Her mother was sitting in the living room, watching tv.

Her father was already at work.

She walked over, and watched tv for a bit.

Her mind drifted, as commercials played across the screen.

It has been about a month since Ino was found murdered.

No one has been able to find out who did it.

Sakura felt guilt building up in her stomach.

It was her fault.

Ino died because someone wanted to get back at Sakura for something.

Sakura got up, and went for a walk.

She walked aimlessly around town, and wound up in front of Hidans house.

She sighed, and walked up to the front door, kind of hoping he wasn't home.

She knocked on the door, and a minute later, he opened it.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura just looked at him, a single tear trailing down her face.

Hidan wrapped her in a hug, and led her inside before closing the door again.

He led her to the living room, and sat her down on the couch. He then sat down beside her.

She leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. "H-Hidan… D-do y-you t-think this i-is my f-fault?" she asked quietly.

Hidan looked at her. "What's your fault?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. "I-Ino dying…"

Hidans eyes widened. "Why would it be your fault?"

Sakura looked away. "The person who killed her… I think they are trying to get back at me for something. Its the same person from a couple years ago, and I think they may have killed my brother… I don't know!" Sakura hugged Hidan.

He was surprised she did. For the past month, she had been avoiding him.

Actually, she had been avoiding everyone.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was probably still mad at him for what he did when they were playing manhunt, but he also knew that right now she needed someone more than ever.

And if she was here, she probably needed him.

Even if she didn't realize that she needed him.

Snd he wasn't going to complain that she was here. Over the past month, he had missed her.

Quite a lot actually.

"Its alright Cherry. Nothings going to happen to you. I promise." He then rested his chin on top of her head.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Hidan! Open up!" Kisame called.

He let got of Sakura, and went to open the door. "What do you guys want this time?" he asked.

"Well, I went to Sakura's house to make sure she was ok, and she wasn't there. So I went to everyone else's house, but she wasn't there. We all came here to look for her, even though we know she probably isn't here. So do you know where she is?" Kisame asked.

Hidan didn't get a chance to answer. Konan ran in. "WHERE IS SHE HIDAN?" Konan screamed.

Hidan freaked out, and screamed bloody murder.

Konan walked into the house, and relaxed once she saw Sakura. "Saku-chan! Don't scare me like that! Please! Are you ok? Hidan hasn't done anything to you, right? And you would tell me if he has? You would. Right? Please say you would! Ah! I know! He threatened you to keep quiet! Blink twice if he made you promise not to tell me. Don't worry sweetie! Everything will be ok!" Konan gushed, as she held Sakura to her.

Sakura blinked. She didn't know what to do. That set off distress signals in Konan. "HIDAN YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SAKURA LICK AN ORANGE WHILE SHE WAS MOWING THE LAWN FOR YOUR DUMBASS NEIGHBOURS? ALL WHILE SHE HAD TO TRY TO MAKE BREAKFAST YOU DUMBASS!" Konan screamed as she hit Hidan with the first thing she could get her hands on.

A straw.

Hidan stood there, wondering why he had to put up with this.

Then, to make things worse, Tobi walked in. "Cherry-chan! Is Hidan being mean to you? Tobi will help you! Hidan! You had better be nice to Tobis friend!" he too began to beat up on Hidan.

His tactics were a bit more…. Odd.

"Alright! Tobi has decided to recruit all of you to help Tobi protect Cherry-chan! We must take a stand and defend her against Hidan! He must not get away with this! Never!" Tobi continued his pep talk for quite a while. He was trying to convince Hidans dining room chairs into attacking.

Sakura sighed. She walked over and hugged Hidan. "I don't know what's going on…" she mumbled.

He hugged her back. "No one does Cherry. No one does." he said.

Konan stopped attacking him with a straw, and Tobi decided he would stop pep talking the chairs into attacking Hidan. Tobi turned to the chairs. "Alright! You do not have to attack Hidan now. Cherry-chan will fix this! All hail Cherry-chan!" Tobi cried. "Tobi will call on you guys next time he needs you though!"

The chairs then walked away.

No one knew what to say.

"Tobi,you actually have an army of chairs in my house?" asked Hidan.

Tobi nodded.

Hidan sighed.

Konan laughed at Tobis antics, and then pulled Sakura away from Hidan. He wasn't allowed near her after what she thought he did to her.

Sakura smiled at her. "Konan-chan! He didn't do anything. I came here because I needed to talk to him, and then you guys got here!" Sakura said.

Konan smiled. "Alright Sakura-chan! I believe you. But if he ever does anything, you come to me." she said. Sakura laughed and nodded.

Everyone then sat down in the living room.

Kakuzu sat down on one side of Sakura, and Kisame was on her other side. "So, Kitten, how are you holding up?" Kisame asked.

Sakura shrugged.

Hidan spoke up. "Hey Cherry, why don't you tell them what you told me?" he suggested.

Sakura sighed. "I think the person who killed Ino, is the same person who killed my brother. The messages were sent from the same number, and both times I was close by when they happened." Sakura said.

Everyone just looked at her.

Then Tobi spoke up. "If someone is targeting you, Tobi will protect you. Alright Sakura-chan?" he declared.

"Ya! Sakura-chan! We will keep you safe!" everyone agreed.

Sakura smiled at them. "Alright. But one question." she asked,as she looked out the window.

Hidan looked at her. "Ya? What's up Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura pointed to the window. "What's that?"


	8. Chapter 7

Itachi walked over and held Sakura close. "Its ok Sakura-chan. Nothing can happen to you here." he said. He then shifted so he was in front of her, and held her tighter.

On the window, was a message. It was written in some kind of red substance, and no one in the room cared to know what it was.

The message said: That's 3. Far from the last.

Sakura began to cry against Itachi.

Everyone else, just stood there, trying to figure out what to do.

Hidan gave up trying to think of something to do, and he walked over to Itachi. He took Sakura from him, and carried her upstairs, into his guest room.

He then sat her on the bed, and sat beside her. "Shh… Its ok Cherry. Nothing will happen to you while we are around…" he said soothingly.

Sakura hugged him. "H-Hidan… I-I'm s-sca-red!" she cried.

He held her tighter. "I know… I am too." he admitted.

Sakura shifted a bit, and rested her head against his chest. "Why are you scared?" she asked.

Hidan rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm scared, because someone is after one of my friends. And they are pretty dangerous. I don't want to lose her. I'm scared, because I don't know what's going to happen." he explained.

Sakura looked up at him. "None of your friends are in danger. Only me."

Hidan looked down at her. "No, you _are_ my friend that's in danger."

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Hidan."

Everyone else chose then to come up. "Alright. We checked the surrounding area. There was no signs that anyone was there. And no one saw anyone. Sakura, did the writing look familiar?" Kakuzu asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know! It might have, but to know I would have to look at it a bit closer. Then I might know." she replied.

Everyone exchanged glances. "Ok. We will go downstairs with you." Kisame then walked over, and took her hand. He then led her down stairs, and walked with her, up to the window.

He watched as she inspected the writing, and watched outside, to make sure there was no one there.

It started raining while they were there.

Sakura was about to touch the window, when lightning flashed across the sky.

While the lightning was flashing, a face flashed in front of the window.

There one second, gone the next.

Sakura screamed, and clung to Kisame.

He held her close, and Hidan ran outside.

He ran around the house twice, while everyone else sat with Sakura away from the window.

Hidan came back inside, and shook his head. "There was a couple footprints, but nothing more. They were only right in front of the window. No where else." he said.

He then walked over, and kneeled in front of Sakura. "Why don't you stay here for the night? I don't think it's safe for you to go outside. Plus its raining." he said.

Sakura nodded, and took out her phone. "Hey mom. I was wondering if I could stay at a friends house?" she asked.

Her mother giggled. "_Is it a _booy?" she asked.

Sakura sighed. "Yes. His names Hidan. I was passing by when it started raining. He invited me in, and the rain didn't let up. Since its getting late, he asked if I wanted to stay over." she explained.

Hidan smirked.

Her mother shrieked. "_Of COURSE you can stay over!" _she practically yelled.

Sakura then said good bye, and hung up.

Hidan chuckled and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He then leaned in, so his lips brushed over the shell of her ear, as he whispered. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. What a dirty liar you are!"

Sakura shivered, feeling that odd sensation of his hot breath fanning over her face and neck. She remembered the last time this had happened, and what followed. She looked at Itachi, hoping he would help her.

He saw her look, and walked over. "Alright Hidan. Leave her alone. We do not need a repeat of last time." he said.

Sakura and Hidan froze. "How do you know about that?" they both shrieked.

Itachi sighed. "Hidan, next time you are going to kiss the girl my brother likes, make sure there are no witnesses." was all Itachi said. He then walked over to the door, and turned to everyone. "Guys, do you need a ride home?"

Everyone except Sakura and Hidan followed Itachi outside. They bid their goodbyes, and then left.

Sakura then turned to Hidan. "Sasuke likes me?" she asked, her voice filled with hope.

Hidan sighed. "Yes. He has, probably since before I met you." he said. The defeated tone in his voice went unknown to Sakura.

She got all excited.

Hidan looked at her, and sighed. 'Seems like this is going to hurt more than I thought it would.' he thought.

"You know Cherry. Maybe there's someone better for you than him. And maybe he's closer than you think?" he said. Now his voice was filled with hope.

"Ya? Like who? Whos better for me than Sasuke?" Sakura challenged.

Hidan walked up close to her.

She got scared of where this was going, and backed up.

Hidan stepped closer, and Sakura stepped back again.

He had her backed into a wall now.

"Sakura, use that pretty head of yours. Think." he put his hands on her waist.

Sakura looked at him. "Y-you….." she said, her voice giving away how scared she was. She then pushed him away. "N-no… No… NO!" she then shifted away from the wall, so she was now standing in the hallway.

Hidan looked at her. "Sakura, I just think that maybe-"

She cut him off. "NO!" she then ran for the door.

Hidan saw movement by the window, and realized too late that there was something there.

Sakura opened the door and ran outside.

He bolted after her. "Sakura! GET BACK HERE! ITS NOT SAFE!" he called after her.

Sakura ignored him and kept running.

Hidan saw someone step out of an alley way.

The person grabbed Sakura.

Sakura felt unsafe again. Just like she had a month ago, when she had found Ino.

She began struggling again.

"Sakura, calm down…" the person said.

Sakura realized this was Sasuke. "S-Sasuke? W-what are y-you doing here?" she asked.

He looked at her. "My brother said he was going to be later home than planned. I decided to come make sure everything was ok." he then saw Hidan glaring at him. "And I assume I came at just the right time…" he said, glaring at Hidan.

Sakura looked at Hidan. She then looked back at Sasuke. "A-actually, I have to go…" she said. She then stepped away from Sasuke. "I'll see you around. Ok Sasuke?" she said.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura smiled at him and waved as she walked back the way she had come from.

Sasuke glared at Hidan. "She will be mine. There is nothing you can do. Her friends cannot help her. Nor can her family. Especially. Not. You." Sasuke snarled.

Hidan glared right back. "Yeah. I will protect her. Even if it costs me my life." he then walked away, after Sakura.

Once he was far enough from Sasuke, he saw Sakura waiting for him. He jogged and caught up with her. "Hey, Cherry. Why'd you wait?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. "I don't know where to go…" she admitted.

He smiled at her. "Alright. Lets get you out of the rain." he then took her hand, and led her back to his house.

Once they were inside, he realized that they were both soaked.

He sighed. "I'm going to go get some spare clothes. They will be a bit too big for you, but at least they'll be dry…"

She nodded, and he went up stairs to go get some clothes and change his own.

5 minutes later, he came back down in dry clothes.

He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, and black jeans.

He knew Sakura was probably cold by now, so he brought her a warm t-shirt, jeans and a sweatshirt.

When he walked into the living room, he smiled at her. "Here Cherry. The bathrooms just down the hall." he said.

Sakura smiled back at him a bit. "Thanks Hidan." she said quietly.

She walked up and hugged him. "I'm sorry about earlier." she then took the offered clothes, and went to change.

Hidan stood there. Her tiredness had come through her voice, and he was also surprised she had apologized. "Cherry, you did nothing wrong…" he said to no one in particular.

A couple minutes later, she walked out and looked at him. "Now what?" she asked.

He looked over at her.

She looked good in his clothes. "Well, are you hungry?" he asked.

Sakura nodded a little.

Hidan chuckled and walked up to her. "Are you warmer now?" he asked. His voice was calm and soft.

She smiled at him. "Yes. Thank you…"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "No problem Princess!" he grinned at her.

Sakura smiled back. "Alright Cupcake."

He looked at her. "What's with the nickname?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno. You gave me a nickname, so I gave you one."

He chuckled and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder, and carried her into the kitchen.

Sakura shrieked in surprise, and started hitting his back. "Ah! Hidan! Let me down!" she shrieked.

He laughed, and Sakura giggled.

Once they were in the kitchen, he put her down, so she was sitting on the counter.

She giggled, and tried to slide off the counter. Hidan put his hands on either side of her, trapping her there. "Uh uh uh!" he said. He was now standing in front of her, and Sakura giggled.

"Hidan-kun! Please?" she pleaded.

He lost sight of what he was doing for a second because of how she addressed him, but soon regained his composure. "Not before you give me a kiss." he said, without really thinking.

Sakura froze at this. "You want me to kiss you? Why?" she asked.

Hidan backed up a bit. "I-I don't know… I just kind of said that without thinking…"

He was then surprised, when Sakura gently kissed him.

It was only for a second though.

She then pulled away. "There. Now can I get down? Please?" she asked.

Hidan smirked. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck. "Do I have to let you down?" he mumbled.

Sakura giggled. "Yes please!" he sighed and complied.

She hopped off the counter and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

Hidan looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Its 10:00." he responded.

Sakura leaned on him a bit. "Ok…"

He laughed lightly. "Cherry, are you tired?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

He smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Alright. You want to sleep in the guest room?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. "I… Don't really…. Want to be alone…" she said quietly, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her mouth by his neck.

Hidan nodded. He couldn't blame her for that. "Ok. We can both sleep in my room then."

"Ok." she mumbled against his neck.

Hidan inwardly shivered. So this is what he makes her feel like when he does it.

He would have to remember that.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "You smell pretty…" she said.

Hidan smiled.

He then opened the door to his room.

He walked in, and laid her down on his bed. He was about to go get some blankets and sleep on the floor, but she wouldn't let go of his neck.

"Hidan-kun… Please don't go…" she mumbled, half asleep.

He nodded, and laid down beside her. "Alright Cherry. Good night." he whispered.

He held her close.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled. "Good night, Cupcake." she then fell asleep next to Hidan.


	9. Chapter 8

_The sky was a pretty shade of midnight blue._

_The trees were dancing._

_The fireflies swarm in the sky, lighting it up._

_With the fireflies, it looks like a mixtures of ocean blue, and midnight blue._

_The butterflies flutter around, dancing with each other._

_Tonight seems like a good night. _

_I wonder what's going on?_

_I look around._

_Everything seems so magical!_

_The boy is standing a little ways off._

_I walk up to him, and hug him._

_He feels so familiar. _

_As if I have hugged him before…_

_I feel his arms wrap around my waist._

_I rest my head on his chest, and smile. _

"_When will you tell me your name?" I ask. _

"_When will you tell me _your _name?" he asks back._

_I giggle at this. "You really want to know my name?" I ask._

_I see him look down at me and smile._

_He nods his head. _

"_Ok. My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I say._

_I see a look of surprise flash across his face. "Sakura?" he asks._

_I nod. _

_He smiles at me. "Wake up. Please." then, he's gone. _

* * *

I wake up, and feel Hidans arms hold me tighter.

I look over at him, and smile when I see his eyes are still closed.

I lay back down, and try to fall asleep again.

Something stops me from doing so.

A voice.

A voice I thought I wouldn't hear.

It kind of startles me a bit..

But that's ok. I still feel safe.

* * *

_I look around at the trees. _

_Ihey are still dancing._

_As if something good happened, or is going to happen._

_The fireflies are buzzing around the sky, making it shine._

_They also seemed excited._

_I wonder, do they know what will happen?_

_Probably. This is their world..._

_The butterflies are fluttering around, dancing with each other._

_Dancing across the sky. _

_Something is going to happen._

_I just know it._

_I look around, hoping to find the girl. _

_At first, I don't see her._

_I feel a hole in my heart, at the realization that she may not be here. _

_I don't want to be here alone._

_I want to see her._

_I feel lonely without her..._

_Maybe I could make Sakura appear again?_

_Then I wouldn't be so lonely…_

_I look around a bit more though first._

_Maybe I just missed her…_

_I look over at the fireflies._

_There is no girl there._

_Only the bright shining lights._

_The butterflies are dancing in the sky._

_No girl is there with them._

_Only the bright colours that make them so beautiful. _

_The trees!_

_She always loved the trees!_

_I look over. _

_The trees are dancing._

_They never cease to amaze me. _

_The girl is dancing in the middle of them._

_I see her, standing over by one of the giant trees._

_I see her look around._

_She is looking for something…_

_Or some_one_._

_I watch her, as she turns, and looks at me._

_I see her smile._

_She then walks over to me and hugs me. _

_I wrap my arms around her waist, and smile. _

_I feel her rest her head on my chest. _

"_When will you tell me your name?" she asks._

_I smile. "When will you tell me _your _name?" I ask her. _

_She looks up at me, and giggles. "You really want to know my name?" she asks. _

_I nod, and she giggles. _

"_Ok. My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." she says._

_I stare at her. "Sakura?" I ask._

_Just to make sure I heard her right. _

_Oh how I hope I heard her right._

_I feel like I need to have heard her right. _

_She nods. She seems slightly confused, but smiles anyways. _

_I smile at her. "Wake up then please." I say. _

_Then everything vanishes. _

I woke up, and look at Sakura.

She is trying to go back to sleep.

"Sakura?" I ask.

She looks at me. "I thought you were asleep…" she whispers.

I smile at her. "I was. I just woke up."

NO P.O.V

Sakura looks at Hidan, and smiles. "Hidan? Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Hidan just looks at her. "Did you have a dream, Cherry? Where you told someone your name?" he asks back.

Sakura looked at him, surprise written across her face, clear as day. "Y-yes…" she whispers.

Hidan hugged her. "Do you want to know the boys name?"

Sakura nods. "Yes… Do you know who he is?" she asks.

Hidan kisses her forehead. "Yeah, Cherry. I know who he is."

Sakura smiles, and hugs him tighter. "Who is he?"

He then presses a kiss to her forehead again, before he smiles and pulls away a bit. He looks her in the eyes. "The boy is me. His name is Hidan." he says.

* * *

I watch from the window.

They are smiling.

She looks happy.

And a bit surprised.

They both seem happy.

How sweet.

Too bad it won't last very long.

The next part of my plan is falling into place.

Soon, she will be breaking.

And no one will be able to help her.

Her friends can't help her now.

Her family can't help her now.

No one can help her now.

Just like they couldn't get her to talk to them last time.

No one can save her.

I will make her pay.

No one will even know what happened.

No one can know.

So no one can get in my way.

The boy… I can deal with him later.

That won't be a problem.

But the girl… She had better be prepared.

All that's left, is for my assistant to do their job.

They will be done soon. And the next one to go, will be tomorrow.

On that day.

Very soon, my love. You will feel the true pain, of losing someone.

Someone close to her heart.

Someone who she couldn't save.

Someone, who will help me to break you more.

All that's left, is to wait.

* * *

Sasuke walked back inside his house, late that night.

Or early that morning.

Depending on how you look at it.

He walked back into his room.

"So Sakura stayed at his house after all, huh?" he wondered out loud.

He smirked. "I guess its time for me to get my revenge. Very soon, my love. You will know this pain." he smirked his evil smirk some more.

He then walked over to his computer. He checked his e-mail, and saw there was one from a friend of his.

"Hey there Sasuke.

All the preparations are done. Are you sure about this? I mean, she has been through a lot.

And we know she likes you! You don't have to worry about him! Just leave him be. You really just need to ask her out.

Either way, everythings in place."

He smiled at the conformation. "Good. Soon Sakura. Soon."

He then walked over to his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi heard what his brother had said.

And the e-mail.

His brother always did like reading out loud.

He knew sasuke hated the situation.

His little brother hated losing things that he thought belonged to him.

And he thought Sakura belonged to him.

He was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Even if it meant that his brother… Or him…

No. It wouldn't come to that.

He will make sure of it.

He texted Hidan. "Hidan, my brother is planning something against you. And I think Sakura is in danger because of it." was all the message said.

He soon got a reply. "Sakuras here with me. She has been all night. I will make sure nothing bad will ever happen to her." he confirmed.

Itachi sighed. "My brother has help though Hidan. Someone is doing to dirty work for him. Be on guard."

Hidan never replied.

Itachi didn't really expect him to.

Hidan was probably watching over Sakura right now.

To keep her safe.

He would also be planning ways to keep her away from sasuke.

And itachi would help him with that.

Something bad was coming, and he knew this was going to be a messy battle.

Unfortunately for his brother, he was on Sakura's side.

The next day, would be a messy one.

* * *

Hidan looked down at Sakura. "Cherry, you will be safe. Don't worry. Nothing will hurt you. Not while I'm around. And Itachi will probably keep you safe too. Just please, don't go near Sasuke." he whispered.

Sakura cuddled closer to him, and sighed in her sleep. She looked so peaceful.

He smiled softly at her. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

With that, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Guess what? I am posting this chapter on my birthday! I turn 16 today!**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

Sakura woke up the next morning, to the smell of pancakes.

She sighed in content, and walked downstairs.

"Morning Hidan!" she said happily.

He turned to look at her. "Morning Cherry! Sleep well?" he asked. he walked over, and whispered in her ear. "We have to talk about something after breakfast."

Sakura nodded. "ok."

Hidan smiled, and led her to the kitchen. Today was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about her being late for school.

He had her sit down, and brought out what he had made for breakfast.

Pancakes.

Sakura saw them, and her eyes lit up. "I didn't know you could make pancakes!" she said, all excited.

Hidan smiled. "Yeah. Every Saturday I have pancakes for breakfast. Have ever since I was a little kid. My mom used to make them. Me and my dad would sit at the table playing stupid little games, and she would laugh from the kitchen. I was only two, but somehow, everything was just so… So much fun. And I always knew what me and my dad were doing. Everything used to be so much fun." he said, a thoughtful look on his face, as he stared at the floor.

Sakura looked at him. "So… What happened?" she asked.

Hidan looked at her. "They… Died. There was this giant crash. 13 years ago. Them, along with a lot of other people died. My adoptive parents, a couple years ago decided they couldn't handle me. They were rich, so they gave me enough money to live on my own. I have ever since." he said

Sakura hugged him. Tight. "My parents died in a car crash 13 years ago as well. My parents now, they had a son. 11 years ago, there was this stupid shooting. Naruto's mother got caught up in it, and my brother went to help her. The man shot my brother, and Naruto's mother died due to blood loss." she said. A single tear sliding down her cheek.

Hidan hugged her tightly. "Its ok Cherry. You're not alone this time. I promise." he said.

Sakura pulled back and looked at him. "Thank you. And sorry I was so mean to you a while ago." she apologized.

Hidan looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Cherry. That's all in the past." he said.

Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

Hidan smirked. "You missed."

She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Hidan leaned forward, so his lips were just above hers. "You. Missed." he said.

Just as he was about to kiss her, there was a knock on the door.

Hidan sighed in annoyance, making Sakura laugh.

He walked over, and opened the door.

On the other side, stood Karin. "Hello Hidan-kun! How are you?" she asked, in a flirty way.

He blinked. "Umm… I'm ok? Why are you here?" he asked.

Karin fluttered her eyes. "Because you asked me on a date and told me to meet you here." she said.

Sakura checked the time. She saw it was 11:00, and freaked. Her dad got home soon, and they were hanging out this afternoon with Naruto at the cemetery. Just like every other year.

Sakura ran up to Hidan. "I have to go. I'm meeting Naruto in a bit. Bye!" she gave him a quick kiss, and ran from the house.

Hidan smiled after her.

He then turned to Karin, who had hearts in her eyes. "Who sent you here?" he asked, his voice borderline deadly.

* * *

Sakura ran home. She bolted inside, and saw Naruto sitting in her living room, with her dad. "H-hey! s-sorry i'm l-late!" she panted.

Naruto laughed. "Sakura-chan! What did you do? Run here?" he joked.

Sakura glared at him. "Naruto.."

He shut up.

Her dad cut in. "Alright kiddos, you ready to go?" he asked.

They both nodded.

They walked out to the car, and hopped in.

The 10 minute drive to the cemetery, was quiet, and calm.

Once they were there, Sakura and Naruto jumped out, and went over to two graves, that stood side by side.

"Hey Takeshi-nii! I miss you…" Sakura whispered as she sat in front of her brother's grave.

Naruto sat in front of the other one. "Kaa-chan! Me and Sakura-chan are here now! Did you miss me?" he asked.

Sakura looked over, to see he had a couple tears in his eyes.

Naruto really wanted to hear his mother say yes.

He knew she wouldn't though.

The wind ruffled Sakuras hair. She looked at the tombstone.

She took her finger, and traced her brother's name against the cool stone.

She jumped, when she saw writing appear on the ground in front of the tomb. "Sakura, be careful. Do not go out on your own. Stay with someone." the words said.

She got rid of the words, and wrote her own. "Why? What's wrong?" she wrote.

The words vanished, and new ones replaced them. "Somethings coming. Hidan will help. Watch over Naruto. Be safe." the words said.

Sakura rubbed them away. "What do you mean 'somethings coming'?" she wrote.

The words were once again replaced. "Sis, please. Just be safe. The dreams are also important. Listen to them." the words then vanished. nothing new showed up.

it was at the word 'Sis' that sakura knew who she was talking to.

Sakura wrote in the dirt. "Love you take-nii!"

Her father then called them. "Looks like a storm's coming guys. Time to go." he called.

Sakura and Naruto sighed. They then began the walk back.

About halfway to the car, Naruto froze. "Ah! I forgot my jacket there! Be right back!" he then ran off.

Sakura and her father both knew he just wanted to say good bye one more time, and left his jacket there on purpose.

They didn't stop him though. They knew he needed this.

* * *

5 minutes passed, and there was no sign of Naruto.

Soon, 5 minutes turned into 10.

Then 15.

Then Sakura and her father went after him. They saw him laying on his mother's grave.

Her father saw it before Sakura.

Sakura was too busy watching the sky, and the trees.

The sky was getting darker, with the promise of a storm.

The trees were swaying with the wind.

'Just like in my dream...' she absentmindedly thought.

Her father looked at the sky. "Sakura, its going to rain. Why don't you go to the car, and I will get Naruto." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Ok! I'll go get the car warmed up. And be careful. He lashes out when woken up." she then took the keys, and went to the car.

Her father watched her leave. Once she was far away, he sighed. "Sakura, he won't be waking up."

He looked over at Naruto, and called the cops.

Naruto had half of his face shaved away, to the point where you could see the bones.

Even then, some of the bone was shaved away as well.

His throat was slit, and his eyes were laying on the ground, above his head.

They lifelessly watched the world around them.

His head was bashed in.

His guts had been dislodged from his stomach, and were under his head like a pillow.

He was glad Sakura hadn't seen this. She wouldn't have been able to handle it.

* * *

Sakura sat in the car. She was confused when a cop car showed up, along with an ambulance.

She was about to get out of the car, when her dad showed up. He got in, and started the car.

He then pulled out, and drove home.

Sakura looked at him. "Where's Naruto?" she asked.

Her father didn't respond.

She kept asking, but he didn't say a word.

Once they were home, Sakura was worried out of her mind.

They walked into the house, and Jiraiya was sitting on the couch. "So what was so important I had to come here for?" he asked.

Sakura took her dads hand. "Dad. Where. Is. Naruto?" she asked.

Her dad sighed. "Sweetie, Naruto was… He…" he sighed and shook his head.

Sakura stumbled back, and shook her head. "N-no… No, no, no…" she said. She then bolted for the door, and tried to run outside.

Her dad stopped her, and held her tightly.

Sakura lashed out, trying to get away.

She was screaming and crying. She tried to hit her dad, and he ended up needing Jiraiyas help in restraining her.

She soon calmed down, and sobbed against him for a bit, before she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up, it was starting to get dark outside. She sat up, and groaned.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She froze, as a scream lodged itself in her throat. Her entire body shook with terror.

The shadowy figure stepped closer.

Sakura backed herself up into the wall, hoping she wasn't seen. She tried to make herself as small as possible.

The shadowy figure reached the side of her bed, and held its hand out.

Sakura closed her eyes, hoping this was some stupid dream, or a sick joke.

The shadowed figure placed its hand on her shoulder.

Sakura was about to scream, when the figure placed its other hand over her mouth.

Sakura shook, trying to get away from the thing.

It tightened its grip on her shoulder, and sat on the bed in front of her.

It was obvious that no one knew this thing was here.

Sakura began thrashing about, trying to get away from the thing.

She felt it shift, and it wrapped its hand around her neck, and pinned her to her bed.

It squeezed her throat just enough so that she had trouble breathing, but not enough that she couldn't breath and would die.

Sakura gasped. "L-let….. M-me.. G-g-go!" she gasped.

The figure laughed. "Tsk tsk tsk, my dearest Princess. You must not struggle. It will make this all the more," the creature leaned in, so their mouth was by her ear. "Painful, and delightful. We wouldn't want that now, would we? I might end up getting carried away…"

She shuddered at the feel of their hot breath on her neck and face.

It felt different from how Hidan did it.

This time, it was more threatening than playful.

She felt her body freeze up. She couldn't control what was going on.

The shadowy figure released her throat, and placed its hands on her shoulders. She was still pinned down.

* * *

"Sakura! Come on! You have to wake up!" she heard someone call.

Sakuras eyes shot open, and she immediately sat up.

She was panting, and she frantically searched her room, hoping the shadowy figure had left.

She relaxed when her eyes landed on Kisame and Itachi. "W-where… t-there was… I mean…" she frantically looked around, and jumped when the door opened.

She screamed, and threw her pillow at the intruder.

It hit Sasuke in the face. "Sakura, are you ok?" he asked.

Kisame shifted and sat on her bed, instead of pinning her down. He then wrapped her in a hug. "Shh Kitten. It's ok. It was only a dream…" he whispered.

Sakura hugged him back. "Ok, Kisa…" she then closed her eyes.

She felt someone begin to rub her back, and turned to see Itachi sitting behind her. "Sakura, are you ok?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Yeah, just some stupid dream…" she said.

Itachi looked at her. "I would like to know what you were dreaming of, that made you stop breathing. But that can wait. I was asking about how you are holding up with what happened to Naruto…" he said.

Sasuke came a bit closer, and Sakura became scared.

She didn't know why though.

Itachi turned to Sasuke. "I believe mother will be concerned for your location. Perhaps you should go home." he said.

Sasuke glared at his older brother, but left.

Itachi looked back at Sakura. "Why are you suddenly afraid of my brother?" he asked.

"I don't know… I really don't... " she said.

Itachi nodded. "Sometimes our subconscious knows things that we do not. Maybe it has something to do with that?"

Sakura nodded. "Maybe…" she said.

Kisame shifted and looked at her. "So tell me Kitten. What were you dreaming of that had you so scared you stopped breathing?" he asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I dreamed that I had woken up. And there was this shadow creature in my room. It closed in on me, and pinned me to my bed. It had its hand around my throat, just enough so I had trouble breathing. Not enough to kill me though. It said that by my squirming… Something would happen… And that it would be painful. It also called me princess. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it to a face. It was as if I knew who it was, but couldn't remember. Kind of like I had met them somewhere, a long time ago…"

Itachi and Kisame looked at her, shock clearly written on their faces. "Sakura-chan, what did his voice sound like?" Itachi asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Kind of weird. He sounded old, and kind of snake like almost." she said.

Kisame and Itachi shared a look.

Sakura eyed them, confusion all over her face. "So what do we do now?"

Kisame went over to the door. "Hidan wanted to know when you were awake. He said there were some things he needed to discuss with you." he then walked out.

Itachi took the opportunity to hug Sakura. "Sakura-chan, we will help you. And we will keep you safe. I promise. Please, if there is anything we need to know, you can at least tell me. I will tell the others. We need to know everything about what we are getting into." he said.

Sakura nodded her head, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Alright, Tachi-kun. I promise." she then closed her eyes.

She liked his hugs.

"Tachi-kun? Can I call you Tachi-nii?" she asked.

Itachi smiled. "Of course, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled.

A couple minutes later, Kisame returned with Hidan. "Alright. Itachi, Hidan asked if it could be just the two of them." Kisame said.

Hidan went straight to Sakura, and hugged her. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok. How you holding up?"

Sakura hugged him back. "I guess I'm ok. I'm really going to miss him." she then began to cry again.

Itachi and Kisame took this time to leave.

Hidan hugged Sakura tighter to him. "Everythings going to be ok. I promise. He's alright now. He can watch over you. Just like your brother is." Hidan said.

Sakura pulled away, tears streaming down her face. "My brother… He warned me… Not to be alone. And he warned me, that something bad was going… To.. To happen. He told me. He wrote it down in the ground. He promised everything would be ok, and he warned me about something bad happening. I should never have let Naruto go back on his own! Its all my fault! He died because some random person wants to get back at me for something! And then they haunted my dreams Hidan! He came into a dream I had last night. I dreamed that I had woken up. And there was this shadowed creature in my room. It started out away from me, then it closed in on me, and pinned me to my bed. It had its hand around my throat, just enough so I had trouble breathing. Not enough to kill me though. It said that by my squirming… Something would happen… And that it would be painful. It also called me princess. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it to a face. It was as if I knew who it was, but couldn't remember. Kind of like I had met them somewhere, a long time ago. Hidan! I don't know what's going on! All I know is everyone I know is in danger! What do I do?" she sobbed.

Hidan pulled her to him, and held her against him. Her head was resting on his chest, and she was sobbing. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other was smoothing over her back. He rested his chin on top of her head, and waited for her to calm down, or cry herself to sleep.

Sure enough, after crying for about 10 minutes, she fell asleep against him. He gently shifted her so she was laying down, and then layed down beside her. He continued to rub her back, and held her close.

He just couldn't leave her.

Not now.

Not when she needed someone the most.

He just couldn't.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

_I'm standing in the same field I usually am. _

_The butterflies do not fly around._

_They are sitting on the ground around me._

_The fireflies do not light up the sky._

_They are perched in the trees. _

_Their lights glowing in the branches._

_The trees, they do not dance._

_They have their branches around me._

_As if they are protecting me from something._

_Something I cannot see. _

_The boy is not here. _

_No._

_Not the boy._

_His name, I learned, is Hidan._

_Hidan is not here._

_I want him to be here._

_I need him to be here._

_As if on cue, he shows up._

"_Sakura, please do not cry." I hear him say._

_I look at him. _

_The trees let him come to me._

_The butterflies move and clear a path for him. _

_The fireflies fly around him, so he can see where he is going._

_He approaches me._

_I stand up, and feel his arms wrap around me._

_I break down in his arms. "H-hida-an! W-what-ts go-in-g o-on?" I ask, as I cry._

_He sits us both down. "I don't know Cherry. Please, stop crying…" he whispers. _

_The trees close us in. _

_Nothing can get in now, that they don't want in._

_They will keep us safe._

_I wrap my arms around Hidan, and hold him close. _

_He kisses the top of my head. _

"_You missed…" I say._

_He pulls away and looks at me. _

"_What do you mean?" he asks._

_I smile a small smile. "You once said that to me. When I kissed your cheek." I say._

_I see him smile. "And I like your smile." I add._

_He shifts, so now i'm sitting in his lap._

"_You do? Well I like yours. So please smile more. I hate seeing you cry…" he says, his mouth close to mine._

_I smile. "better?" I ask. _

_He nods. "Definately." _

_I giggle. _

_My giggles are cut short, however, when I feel his mouth on mine. _

_This time, it feels different. _

_Different from when he kissed me that time when we played manhunt. _

_Different from when I kissed him for half a second when I left his house a couple days ago._

_This time, it feels like a dream…_

_Well, this is a dream. _

_But this feels real. _

_Yeah. I don't know. I like this better though._

_I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him back. _

_I feel him smile against my mouth. _

_I smile back. _

_When we pull away, he rests his forehead against mine. _

"_Time to wake up. Alright Cherry? We have to talk about some stuff…" he says._

_Almost immediately, he starts to fade._

_Once he is completely gone, panic fills me. _

_I don't want to be alone here…_

* * *

I wake up, and bolt upwards.

I look beside me, and feel relief flood through me when I see him looking up at me.

"Sorry… Did that scare you?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes. For some reason I didn't want to be left alone…" I say.

He smiles at me. "Alright Cherry. But there are some things we need to talk about…"

**There ya go! Extra long chapter! To make up for the shorter chapter! And HidaSaku fluff! **

**See you next week! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Heres the chapter i promised you guys!**

Hidan sat up, and faced Sakura. "Sakura, you already know it's me in those dreams. Right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. I do know that now." she replied.

Hidan smiled. "Alright. So, do you know where that place is?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. It feels familiar though. Like I have been there before…" she said.

Hidan smiled. "I know. I get that feeling too. Its such a pretty place. You know, one day over the summer, we could go and try to find it… But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I discovered something a while ago. We can make people appear there. And they can be real. Just like I did when I made the other you show up. You acted just like you usually would… Maybe we could try to bring others there. Maybe someone who knows the place." he says.

Sakura looked him in the eyes. "Maybe, we could try to bring my brother there? He is related to me. So maybe, maybe he knows the place. I remember, the first time I told my mom about the dream, she said something about my brother and dreams like that. And my brother. He told me the dreams were important. He wrote it on the ground when I went there last… And he said I should pay attention to them." she said.

Hidan nodded. "Do you have a picture of your brother? So we know what he looks like." he asked.

Sakura nodded, and went over to her desk.

She pulled out a key, and unlocked one of the drawers.

"What's in there?" Hidan asked.

Sakura smiled. "This has everything he ever gave me. It also has the stuff of his that my mother gave me, and a whole bunch of pictures of him." she said.

Hidan nodded in understanding.

Sakura unlocked the drawer, and pulled out a picture. She then walked over to Hidan, and sat beside him. "This is the first ever picture that was taken of the two of us. It was taken the first day he met me. He had just come to the orphanage. He volunteered there. He saw me, and walked over to say hello. His… My parents were there with him, to drop him off. He sat beside me, and we talked for a while. Sometime during that time, my parents took the picture. A couple weeks later, they adopted me. About 3-4 years later, he died." she said, as she looked at the picture.

She was two. She was sitting in a corner, drawing. There was a boy around 18 years of age, sitting beside her, also colouring. They were both smiling, and laughing.

Hidan looked at Sakura, and saw that she was staring at her brother.

He had shaggy blonde hair, and kind blue eyes. He had on a gentle smile, and was sitting beside her. He was close enough, that he could easily colour his picture, and have his arm around her, in a caring, older brother way.

He also kind of resembled Deidara. If Deidara were to ever have short hair.

Sakura was two, and was looking up at him from the corner of her eye. She was smiling her cute smile, and her eyes were light, and bright. As if, in that very moment, her parents had not just died.

And her world had not just taken a turn for the worst.

And as if this boy, was her real brother. Not just someone who worked for this place that gave her a temporary home.

It was as if they had known each other for her whole life. Not just minutes.

It was as if, this boy, was truly the person she thought he was.

Her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Sometimes, if I listen close enough, I can hear his voice. As if he is talking to me, telling me he is still here. Telling me that there is nothing to be afraid of, because he is always here. Watching me. Protecting me. Sometimes, its as if he never died. I can still see his smile when I close my eyes. I can still hear his laugh. I can still feel his arms around me. I… I still feel him here. As if he never left." she said, a single tear falling from her emerald eyes, and sliding down her cheek. "I can still feel his fingers, as he dries my eyes."

Hidan looked at her. "Sakura…" he whispered.

He reached up, and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

She rested her head against his chest, and simply stayed there.

Hidan gently took the picture from her grasp, and looked at it. Her brother really did look like a kind person.

He knew that Sakura must have been close with him.

He would have been that close with any siblings he could have had as well.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how much his death hurt her.

It broke his heart to know that Naruto died, on the same day as the anniversary of her brother's death.

That must have just about killed her.

He hugged her tighter, on instinct. "Cherry, everything will work out. Please, don't cry any more." he whispered.

Sakura nodded against his chest. "I know. Hidan? Could you maybe not leave for a while?" she asked.

Hidan tried to lighten the mood. "Awe! Would princess miss me? I knew you loved me." he said. His voice all cocky.

Sakura pulled back and glared at him.

She playfully punched his arm really hard. "Bastard. I wouldn't miss you. I just think that you wouldn't be able to be without me for very long. After all, I know lots of people who love me." she said.

Hidan was clutching his arm. "Damn Cherry! That hurt!" he whined.

Sakura laughed and took his arm. She lightly kissed it better. "Awe! Is cupcake in pain?" she said.

Hidan hugged her. "Cherry, don't worry. Everything will be ok."

Sakura smiled up at him. Her smile was more sad though.

Hidan felt his heart clench. He smiled back at her, to try and make her feel better.

Sakura rested her head back on his chest, and sighed. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

Hidan rested his chin on top of her head. "Well Cherry, we have to wait until we have that dream again. Then see if we can get your brother there." was his simple response.

Sakura smiled. "Next time, could you not kiss me in the dream? It was kind of weird." she said, now trying to lighten the mood, and change the topic away from her brother.

Hidan chuckled lightly. "Why Cherry? Did you not like my kiss?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged and pulled away from him a bit. She looked him dead in the eyes. "Well, I never said that. I just said it was weird." she said.

Hidan laughed this time. "Cherry, come on. I know you like it." he smirked at her.

Sakura looked at him. "There is no proof." she said, as she crossed her arms over his chest.

"Alright you two. Time to stop flirting. Hidan! We want to see her too!" a voice called from the hallway.

Sakura got up and opened the door. "Hello there Dei-chan!" she said.

Deidara glared at her. "I suddenly forgot why I decided to come see if you were ok." he said.

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Because you care about me!" Sakura said.

Deidara wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah. Maybe I do… I wonder why though? You are a brat." he said.

Sakura laughed. "Dei-nii is funny!" she said.

Deidara looked down at her in shock. "D-Dei-_Nii_?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Can I call you that?" she asked. "You kind of remind me of my brother…" she whispered.

Deidara looked down at her, and smiled. "Of course Sakura. Why wouldn't you be allowed to call me that?"

Hidan watched the exchange with interest. 'It seems she picked up on him looking like her brother as well.' he thought.

He smiled at the two.

"What are you smiling at?" Deidara growled. He hid Sakura behind him, suddenly very protective of the girl he almost hated 2 minutes ago. "You had better not lay a finger on her. And do NOT even think about looking at her with your damned rape face!" Deidara accused.

Sakura giggled from behind Deidara, and Hidan gave him a confused stare. "My… Rape face?" he questioned. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" he cried.

Deidara glared at him. "THE LOOK YOU KEEP GIVING HER! YOU MORON!" he screamed.

Hidan lost it. "YOU CAN NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU DAMNED TRANSVESTITE!" he screamed. "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH HER!"

Deidara growled. "NO YOU CAN'T! NEVER!"

Sakura was about to fall on the ground laughing, when Tobi caught her. "Are you ok, Sakura-chan? Tobi doesn't want you to get hurt!" he said.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. I'm ok!" she said.

Tobi smiled.

"Hey, Tobi? Why do you have an eyepatch on your face? What happened to the mask?" she asked.

Tobi looked at her. "Tobi decided he would stop wearing the mask. Tobi has this weird mark on his eye though. Tobi keeps it covered! And Tobi got annoyed with the mask. It made it harder for you to see me smile Sakura-chan!" he said.

Sakura laughed. "Alright Tobi-kun!"

Hidan then took her from Tobis grasp. "You want proof that I can do what I want with her?" he growled at Deidara.

Deidara growled right back, clearly not liking where this was going.

Hidan looked at Sakura. "You ok, Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok!" she said.

Hidan smirked. "Good. And I will prove that you like my kisses as well. I win two rounds, in one move!" he declared, sending a look Deidara's way.

Deidara glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

Hidan took no notice.

He leaned in, and kissed Sakura.

Sakura froze for a second, before relaxing again.

Deidara got mad, but then saw Sakura wasn't struggling, so Hidan wasn't hurting her.

Yet.

Hidan smirked against Sakuras mouth. "Knew you like it." he whispered against her mouth.

Sakura smiled, and let Hidan kiss her. "Maybe…" was all she said.

When Hidan pulled away, he was tackled by Deidara. "YOU DAMNED BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU? YOU ARE NOT DATING HER! YOU CANNOT KISS HER!" he screamed.

Hidan was too shocked by what was said, and the fact that the blonde had managed to tackle him, to do anything except stare wide eyed at absolutely nothing.

* * *

Sakura sighed and walked downstairs. She was hungry, and was going to get something to eat.

There was a note on the counter. Her parents weren't home, so she guessed it was from them. Though, they had told her where they were going, and when they would be back.

She guessed it was just precaution.

She didn't think much of it until she read it.

At what it said, she screamed.

* * *

Deidara and Hidan had been wrestling on Sakura's floor, with Tobi watching and rooting for whoever was winning.

They were shouting curses at each other.

The only thing that got them to stop their little match, was when they heard Sakura scream.

They both looked at eachother, and rushed to the door.

They all ran downstairs, and into the kitchen.

Tobi took the letter from Sakura, and Deidara and Hidan went to her, one on either side of her, and led her into the living room.

Tobi walked into the living room, and looked at them all. "Umm… Guys… Read this." he then handed them the letter.

Sakura buried her face in Deidara's chest.

She didn't want to see it again.

The letter read:

"They were smiling and laughing.

Such a happy pair.

Now they are crying.

Crying in fear.

For I was watching.

Watching the happy pair.

Watching them cry out in despair,

Begging for me to spare them.

Such a pitiful sight to see,

Really,

For they were doomed from the start.

They saw my face,

Heard my name.

Now they lie here,

Huddled in shame.

Dead and gone,

For good I'm sure.

In three days time,

When midnight comes,

You will know for sure."

Hidan and Deidara shared a look.

Hidan pulled Sakura up to her feet, and picked her up.

Deidara pulled out his phone.

He called his parents, and the gang.

Then the 4 of them went to Deidara's house.


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura sat on Deidara's couch, waiting for someone to tell her what was going on.

Deidara was sitting beside her, and Tobi was on her other side.

Hidan was pacing the living room, and they were all waiting for the others to arrive.

Deidara looked at Sakura. "Who do you think they were talking about?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Sakura didn't move. She didn't even acknowledge that he had said anything.

She simply stared ahead. Her mind disconnected from her body.

Deidara looked her over, clearly worried about her. "Sakura, do you think you know who they were talking about?" he asked again.

Sakura stared straight ahead, not even registering that someone had asked her a question.

Hidan walked over, and crouched down in front of her. "I can snap her from her thoughts, but she will probably wind up hitting me." he muttered.

Deidara looked at him. "Be my guest. Just no kissing her." he said.

Hidan smirked. He then walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen. "Deidara! Where is you- THE HELL IS THAT?" he screamed.

Deidara ran into the kitchen.

The sudden movement, and loud noises, dragged Sakura out of her thoughts. She followed after Deidara into the kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked, clearly scared out of her mind.

She walked over to Hidan, and inspected him. "You don't look injured… I don't see any-" she stopped talking mid sentence.

Hidan and Deidara shared a look, having not expected her to stare absently out the window. Not when there was potential danger around.

They looked over at the window, and froze.

On the window, was a message. It was written in a blue substance.

"Sakura, please be careful. Text mom and dad. Now." the words said.

"Takeshi…" she mumbled under her breath. She then did as she was told.

"Hey mom! When will you guys be back?" she asked.

Her mother replied. "In a couple days sweetie! Love you!"

Sakura sighed in relief. She then turned her attention to Hidan. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" she screamed.

Hidan flinched. "Sorry. We were worried about you!" he yelled back.

Sakura glared at him. "You could have found a different way to get my attention. You didn't need to scare the crap out of me! I thought you were hurt or something!" she yelled back.

Hidan smirked. "Yes, I could have. But this way was more fun." he said.

Sakura hit his arm. "Bastard." she grumbled.

Hidan glared at her. "Bitch." he grumbled back.

Something in Sakura snapped.

She got scared for a second, and was lost to the world.

A couple seconds later, Sakura glared at him. "Can I leave here? Or you leave? I hate you right now." she growled, her voice so quiet he almost couldn't hear it.

Hidan looked at her.

She was being serious.

"You really want me to leave?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Deidara heard a knock at the door, and decided to go see who it was.

Sakura heard the hurt tone of his voice. "Hidan-" she started.

He cut her off when he started to walk away.

Sakura called out to him again. "Hidan! If you leave now, that's it." she said.

He froze and looked at her. "What do you mean 'that's it'?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Sakura looked him dead in the eyes. "If you leave, you're gone. You won't be a friend, you won't be anything. I will forget about you. On purpose. It will be like I never met you, and we never spoke, never even saw each other. We would be strangers. I won't talk to you, I won't look at you, it will be like you don't exist. You will just be someone around, who takes up space for no reason. You won't be any one of slight importance to me anymore." she said, her voice even and calm, despite the fact that she wanted to cry right now.

Hidan inwardly flinched at her tone of voice. "What's the point in staying here Sakura? Why should I stay? All that would be happening, is I would be in danger. We all would be. You put us all in danger. Your precious Dei-nii, Tachi-nii, me, Sasori, Tobi we are ALL in danger Sakura. And it's not like you care. For all we know, that damned killer could be right outside that door, waiting for his next victim to show themselves. So he can kill them." he said, before he could stop himself.

He then noticed the tear that slid down her cheek. "Why are you crying? You shouldn't be crying." he said, his voice cold.

Sakura glared at him, and wiped the tear away. "Fine then. Leave. See if I care." she then walked over to the back door. She turned, and called over her shoulder. "Dei-nii! I'm going home." she then opened the door.

Deidara yelled at her, trying to stop her.

Tobi ran over from the living room and tried to grab Sakura.

And Hidan just stood there.

Watching.

"Good bye, Hidan. It was nice knowing you. I won't say I will see you around, though." she then walked out, and the door closed behind her.

* * *

Deidara got to the kitchen, and saw Hidan just standing there. "Why did you let her leave? She could be in danger!" he cried.

Itachi, who had just shown up, placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder. "This person wants to torture her. Killing her now, while she is in pain, will not be torture. It would be like helping her. They have been killing people close to her first. They will do that, until there is no one left. Right now, we are in more danger than her." he explained.

Sasuke had come along with Itachi.

He smirked, knowing Sakura was now in pain.

She was mad at Hidan.

Everything could go smoothly from there.

* * *

Hidan just stood there, watching the door.

He hadn't meant to say those things.

He wanted to go after her, but knew she wouldn't listen to him.

He then remembered how scared she had looked when he called her that.

Why was she so scared?

Wouldn't she be more scared with everything else going on?

* * *

Kakuzu came up behind him. "You know, you could have stopped her." he said.

Hidan turned to him. "No. I shoved her away. There was nothing I could have done. Even if I tried." he then walked out the front door, sparing sasuke a glance.

Sasuke smirked back at him.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street. She was staring straight ahead, letting her thoughts wander. 'Hes right. I did put everyone in danger. Maybe I should just not talk to them?' she thought.

'Sakura-chan, we both know that this isn't your fault. You need their help, and them, just like they need you.' a voice said.

Sakura's eyes widened, but she kept walking. 'Takeshi? Is that you?' she asked.

The voice laughed lightly. 'Yes Sakura-chan. It is me.' the voice replied.

Sakura smiled lightly. 'I miss you.' she said.

Takeshi smiled. 'I know. I miss you too.'

Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't realize she was being followed.

She walked over to a bench, and sat down, getting lost in old memories.

"_Sakura! Where are you?" her mother called._

_Sakura ran down from her room, and hugged her mother. "Right here! Did you miss me?" she asked. _

_Her adoptive mother smiled down at her. "Of course I did! And guess who just got back?" she said._

_Sakura turned around. "Takeshi-nii! Haruka-chan! I missed you guys!" she said, as she ran to them. _

_Takeshi picked her up, and spun her around. She then reached over, still in her brother's arms, and hugged Haruka._

_The three of them were giggling and laughing. _

_Sakura and Takeshis dad came up from his office in the basement, and they all had a happy dinner together. _

_After dinner, Sakura and Haruka were helping Sakura's mother do the dishes, and were also having a mini water fight, when there was loud, obnoxious banging on the front door. _

_Takeshi got up form the couch in the living room, and opened the door. _

_There was a man there. "Give me Sakura. I need her." the man said. _

_Sakura cowered behind her mother and clung to Haruka's hand. _

_Takeshi looked this guy dead in the eyes, and glared. "No. You cannot have her." he said, keeping his voice even. _

_The man pulled out a small pocket knife, and sliced at Takeshi. _

_Sakura, Haruka, and Mrs. Haruno all screamed, and Sakura's father came up from the basement. "What is going on?" his loud voice boomed. _

_The man at the front door, held the knife in his hand. There was blood on it, and Takeshi was holding his injured arm._

_Sakura grabbed a fork, which was the first thing she could get her hands on, and charged at the man._

_She stood in between her brother, and this man. _

_She glared at him. _

_The man simply smirked. "Found you!" he said, in a sing song voice. Sakura fought against the urge to cower. _

_She held the fork up between her, and this man. "W-who are you?" she asked. _

_She felt Takeshi place on of his hands on her back, to keep her steady. _

_The man laughed. "What can you do to me, little Sakura-chan?" he asked._

_Sakura threw the fork at him, and it pierced the skin, right below his left eye._

_He cursed. "DAMNED BITCH!" the man screamed. _

_Takeshi wrapped his arms round her, and held her close. _

_Shortly after that, her father took over, and Sakura was taken up to Takeshis room, where she stayed with him and Haruka for a little while. _

_All in the same night, they went to her grandparents house for a couple nights, and Haruka had to go home, and see her parents. _

* * *

Sakura felt a tear trail down her cheek at the memory. Shortly after that, her brother had been shot and killed.

The person was walking behind her, simply watching her.

Sakura jumped when the person placed their hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Hidan was walking down the street, planning on going home. He had run the first bit, but gave up.

He knew Sakura still wouldn't want to see him.

He was trying as hard as he could to give up, and forget about her, but he couldn't. He knew he had no right saying the things he did.

None of this was her fault.

He was walking down the sidewalk, willing himself not to cry.

He shook his head, and caught sight of something pink across the road. 'Right. She goes home this way too. Forgot she lives near me.' he thought.

He was about to take different route home, when he noticed the person behind her.

He watched as they followed her.

He watched as she sat down, and cried.

He watched as they stopped behind her, letting her be for a little while.

Deidara walked up to him.

Hidan then watched as they walked up to stand behind her, and reached out.

He watched as they placed a hand on her shoulder.

He watched as Sakura jumped, and spun around to see who it was.

He gave up. He knew if it was someone bad, she could scream.

He was about to walk away, when he heard her cry out.

* * *

Deidara was pacing his living room. "Why did he say that? Why would he? Sakura's our friend. He had no right saying that stuff. We chose to help her. I shouldn't have even left them alone. DAMMIT!" he cried, as he punched the wall closest to him.

Tobi shuddered. "Deidara, maybe we should go and find her? Tobi is worried about Cherry-chan. And I don't think Hidan meant to say that stuff. Tobi thinks he was just mad and scared." Tobi said.

Deidara took his hand out of the whole in the wall he had created. "STLL! HE HAD NO RIGHT SAYING THAT TO HER! HE SAID SHE PUT US ALL IN DANGER! HE SAID SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! HE TOLD HER THAT! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" he screamed.

Konan got up, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around her, and hugged him. "Deidara, if you're worried about her, go find her." she said.

He was shaking with fury and worry, as he responded. "I-I can't. I h-hav-ve to wait for Sa-so-sori to get h-er-re.." he said.

Konan pulled away a bit. "We can wait for him. If you are so worried, then go look for her." she said.

Deidara nodded, and walked over to the front door. "Be back soon." he then left, in hopes of finding Sakura.

Sasuke just watched.

An evil smirk on his face.

Things were going well for him.

He slipped out, unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

Deidara was walking down the street, towards where her house is. He had to find her.

Him and everyone else, agreed that she would stay at his house, until they knew what was going on.

He was running down the street, and saw Hidan watching something. He looked around, and saw Sakura standing there, with some guy.

He walked up to Hidan and nudged his arm. "Who is that guy?" he asked.

Hidan spun around. "The hell should I know." he said.

They then heard her cry out.

They ran across the street, and reached her sides, in a matter of seconds.

They stared at the person, and the person stared back.

The person, who they couldn't identify, then reached over, and grabbed Sakura's arm.

Hidan and Deidara tried to grab her hand or something, but couldn't. The person ran off with Sakura, and Hidan and Deidara got held up by Sasori

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be at your house Deidara? Why are you guys out here?" he called, in his usual bored tone.

Hidan growled, and walked in the general direction Sakura had vanished in.

Deidara glared at Sasori. "Sakura's been kidnapped. By some dude we couldn't see." he said.

Sasori's eyes widened. "I thought it was agreed that the dude didn't want to kill her yet? He wanted to mess with her for a while first. See if he could break her. Isn't that why he targeted everyone she cares about?"

Hidan froze and turned around. "We never said any of that over the phone. How do you know that? You haven't been told by her, she has only told me, Itachi, kisame, Kakuzu,and Deidara. Deidara never said any of that over the phone, today was when we were going to tell everyone everything we know. How do you know?" he growled.

Deidara looked in shock at Hidan, then registered what he had said. He grabbed Sasori by the shoulders, and screamed at him. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS?"

* * *

Sakura tried to break free from the guys grip, but it was useless. "What do you want?" she asked.

The person stopped walking. They were in an alley.

Sakura glared at them. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she asked.

The person reached up, and pulled their hood down.

Sakura gasped. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "I heard you got in a fight with Hidan?" he said.

Sakura backed away from him a bit. "W-well…" she started.

Sasuke smirked and held his hand up to silence her. "Sakura. You don't have to explain anything. I understand." he said.

Sakura backed away a bit again. "Y-you do?"

Sasuke closed in on her. "Of course I do, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tried to get away, but something hit the back of her head, and she passed out.


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating! I had no internet! I was at camp Wilmac for the week. I was a leader there. Ermm... Junior leader. anyways...

Hidan and Deidara dragged Sasori off to Deidara's house, fully intent on not letting him ever leave.

Once they walked through the front door, Deidara called that they were back.

Everyone in the living room froze, and expected Deidara to walk in with Sakura.

So when he walked in with Hidan, and a beat up looking Sasori, they were greatly confused.

Konan went up to Deidara. "Where's Sakura? Did you find her?" she frantically asked.

Deidara looked at her, a sad expression on his face. "Yes I found her, then no, I kind of lost her. We were about to go after her, when this fucker showed up and stopped us." he said, gesturing to his left, where Hidan and Sasori were.

Konan turned to glare at Hidan. "You really have a death wish. Don't you? Why couldn't you just let him go after her? Him and Sasori would have brought her back, nice and safe! YOU HAD NO RIGHT STOPPING THEM!" she growled.

Hidan sighed. "I didn't stop him from finding Sakura, and I never will. Sasori did. He somehow knows everything that has been going on. Sakura never told him. I never told him. We never told him. No one fucking told him! Somehow he still knows everything. Can someone please fucking tell me how he knows every damned thing? Because I would like to know. He may even know some stuff, that even Sakura doesn't know! And why? What good does it do, if he knows all of this, and we don't? Does Sakura trust him more? Or is there some other stupid reason? For all we know, he could be the one behind all of this!" he asked and demanded. As well as exclaimed.

Konan was speechless. "S-Sasori, how… How do you know everything?" she asked.

Sasori sighed. "I will not be telling you that information. I have no reason to tell you, and I was told under strict confidentiality. I will not be breaking that any time soon" he then turned to leave.

Deidara's phone went off, which ultimately caught everyone's attention. He glanced at the screen, and gasped. "Its Sakura-chan!" he cried.

Everyone froze, and Sasori turned around. He was now intrigued as to how she managed to call him.

Deidara answered the call. "Sakura! How are you? Are you ok?" he asked.

The person on the other end laughed. "_If you are so concerned about her, then you should come and get her."_ the person said.

Deidara growled. "I would come get her, if I knew where to go!" he all but yelled.

The person laughed darkly. "_I guess you would like to know how to get here. I will just have to watch some movies while I wait for you to get here. It is abandoned, but I know how to work the mechanics here. See you soon. You might want to hurry. She won't last much longer." _the line then went dead.

Deidara cursed.

He then turned to Hidan. "YOU! IF YOU HADN'T PUSHED HER AWAY, THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!" he screamed.

Hidan looked down to the floor. "Deidara, I'm sorry. But you have to go get her." he said quietly.

He then walked to the front door.

As he passed Sasori, he grabbed the collar of his shirt. "And you. You had better hope she isn't hurt. Or you will die." he then punched Sasori in the face, knocking him unconscious.

He then walked out the front door.

Deidara looked at everyone else.

Itachi stood up, and walked over to Sasori's fallen form. "We will tie him up. Two of us will stay here with him, the rest go for Sakura." Kisame and kakuzu tied up Sasori, and then it was decided that Konan and Tobi would stay behind and watch over him.

Everyone else, set out.

"So, what did he say?" Kisame asked.

Deidara looked at him. "His exact words, were 'I guess you would like to know how to get here. I will just have to watch some movies while I wait for you to get here. It is abandoned, but I know how to work the mechanics here. See you soon. You might want to hurry. She won't last much longer.' Then the line went dead." he relayed.

Itachi spoke up. "We go to the old abandoned movie theatre. We start there, and make up a plan of attack from there." everyone agreed, and they called a taxi to take them there.

Or, they called three taxis. They are a large group after all.

Once they were at the old theatre, they all walked up to the front entrance.

"Some of us should go through other entrances as well. See what's around."

Everyone was about to agree, when they heard screams coming from the inside. "No time for that!" Deidara called.

They all ran inside, and were met with the sight of Sakura dangling from the ceiling.

A rope binding her wrists, as they were tied to the ceiling.

She was very much alive, but on the verge of unconsciousness.

She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and tear marks proved she had been crying.

Before or during this torture, they didn't know.

The doors closed behind the group, and locked.

They all spun around, to see a man there.

Shadows were covering his whole form, and they could not see his face.

"Glad you could join us! Now, where shall we start? Would you like to tell me your names, or shall I tell you my name? Or I could just guess all of your names. Oh! How about I torture your names out of her? Ah, the choices are never ending! Aren't they, my dear?" he said, addressing Sakura with the last sentence.

Sakura shuddered. "All of you! Leave!" she cried.

Kisame looked at her. "Kitten, we won't leave here without you." he called back.

Sakura tried to smile, and assure them she was fine, when she felt something against her leg.

Before anyone could do anything, she screamed.

There was searing hot pain shooting up her leg.

Something equally hot and sticky oozed down her leg, and dripped off her foot.

It felt like burning hot needles had imbedded themselves into her calve.

Almost as instantaneous as the pain arrived, it was gone.

Only to come back twice as strong in her other leg.

She screamed again, a blood curdling scream.

The group below her cringed at the sound, and the man merely smirked in satisfaction. "It hurts. Doesn't it my dear? Don't worry, it won't last for much longer." the man asked.

Sakura bit back tears, and a cry of pain.

The man frowned. "Now now, dear. Lets not be difficult today." he said.

Sakura whimpered.

The man smirked. "That's better. Best to let it all out. I love to hear those cries of agony." he slurred.

Kakuzu slowly crept closer to the man. He was fully intent on getting him down, so the rest could get Sakura down.

The man spoke, without looking at him. "I would re-think this plan of attack if I were you…" he said.

Kakuzu froze.

"That's better. Be a good boy, and go back to your group. I would simply hate to get closer to the finale. I'm still waiting for a couple people to come to save her." he said. "Once they are here, the games can begin…"

* * *

Sasori looked at Konan. "We have to go there. I know his plan. And do you actually think I would hurt her? But we will need Hidan to come with us. He has to be there for this to work. please Konan! You have to believe me!" Sasori pleaded.

Konan eyed him. "Why should we trust you?" she asked, her voice cold, and unemotional.

Sasori looked her in the eyes. "I have been working undercover. I know his plan. Hidan has to be there. He will let her down, if Hidan is there. Hidan is his main target. He has to make sure Sakura trusts him. Once they are close, like really close, then he can complete his master plan. Hidan and Sakura have to be as close as she was with Naruto. Maybe even closer. Nothing will happen to her, if Hidan is there. Please! He just wants to hurt her. He will do anything to hurt her. I know where he is, and I know how to get there. You have to trust me Konan." he pleaded.

Konan sighed. Her and Tobi untied him, and then Konan texted Hidan to meet them there.

Before anyone could do anything, Sasori smirked, and knocked them both unconscious.

* * *

Sakura felt a searing pain in her arm this time.

It was burning hot, and she screamed in agony again.

Kisame called out to her. "Kitten! Calm down! Its ok! We will save you! I promise!" he cried.

Sakura nodded weakly.

Pein turned to the still unknown man. "When will you let her down?" he pleaded.

The man did not look at him. "When the final playing pieces arrive. Then, I guess she will go free. When he sees her in pain." the man said.

Sakura called out to them. "Please! Just let them leave! They have nothing to do with this!" she cried.

The man laughed again. "My dear, when will you learn? They are your friends. They have everything to do with this now. Just like that blonde boy. When I saw him, he was sitting in front of his mother's grave. Such a fitting death. He had a lovely pillow. I made sure the intestines were under his head. His eyes, they laid on the ground, watching the world around them."

Sakura cringed. "STOP!" she cried.

The man continued. "And his skin… It had been taken off. It seems, my dog loves the stuff. Such a shame I couldn't get more…" he continued.

Sakura shuddered. "STOP IT!"

"And the bones in his face, shaved right away. Just like his cheek. I wonder, though. What would have happened had I had a bit more time? Could I have made him even more unrecognizable?" the man wondered out loud.

Sakura broke. "SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM! HE WAS IN PAIN! WE BOTH WERE! THAT WAS THE ANNIVERSARY OF HIS MOTHER AND MY BROTHER'S DEATHS! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN THERE!" she screamed.

The man chuckled. "Then I guess there will be a third person to visit on that day then. Won't there? My dear, I know what that day is. I'm the reason that day exists. Or did you forget your beloved older brother?" the man asked.

Sakura screamed. "I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL DIE! I PROMISE YOU!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

The man smirked. "And I will take you down with me, Princess."

Sakura cringed.

At what he had said just now, and about Naruto.

No one had told her how he had died.

No one had let her see him, no one had told her anything about it, other than the fact that it had happened.

She didn't want to hear what had happened.

Not now, and certainly not from the man who caused all of this.

Suddenly, before he could inflict any more pain on her, and before anyone could move, or say another word, the doors were thrown open.

"Let. Her. Go."


	14. Chapter 13

Hidan was walking down the street.

Sakura was out there.

He had heard Itachi say where they were going, and knew he was probably right.

But why should he care? Sakura hates him after all.

It's not like he _does_ care.

Just… Concerned…

That's all.

But the knots in his stomach won't go away.

"I'll just go to check it out…" he whispered.

He began to walk over.

* * *

Sakura looked over by the door, hoping to see who had come.

Her vision went fuzzy, and her head throbbed, making it next to impossible to see who had come. To make things worse, she hadn't been paying enough attention to be able to recognize the voice. They would have to speak again...

"You do not need to know who has come to save you, Princess. That you will know in due time…" the man said.

Sakura could hear them walking closer, very very slowly.

Panic began to rise within her, but she tried her hardest not to show it.

The person spoke again, this time louder. "I said, LET. HER. GO!" the boy screamed.

Obviously he was about as happy about this situation as she was, Sakura mused.

Only now, Sakura knew who was here. "H-Hidan…" she whispered.

She then remembered what had happened.

She grew afraid of him.

She was still mad at him.

He had been right. Because of her, all of her friends were in danger.

This situation only served to prove him right.

The man laughed, and addressed Hidan. "As you wish." he was about to let Sakura down, when something distracted him.

Someone entered through the back, and the man turned to look at him. "Ahh! Sasori! Glad to see you could make it!" he exclaimed.

Sakura froze, her hazy mind trying to wrap around this. "S-Sasori… Y-you… You know this m-man?" she asked.

Sasori never responded, and the rest of the Akatsuki burst out in angry flares.

The man merely laughed. "He has been my right hand man for a while now, my dear. Did you not know?" he asked, in a teasing manner. Obviously, he knew she didn't know that.

That would take all the fun out of it.

He then walked over to Sakura, and looked up at her. "It is time for our little game to end. I will see you soon though, My Dear. Try not to miss me too much now, ne?" he mocked.

He then pushed a button, and Sakura fell to the ground.

After that, he simply vanished.

No one knew where he went.

He just, disappeared.

Kisame rushed forward, and caught her. "You alright Kitten?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Sakura nodded. "I think so… Why is Sasori here? What's going on?" she asked.

Kisame merely shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

Sasori walked over, and dropped Konan and Tobi on the ground. He then turned to look at Sakura. "I am only saying this once. I have been working undercover." he then was about to walk away.

Sakura looked at Kisame. "Can you let me down please?" she asked.

Kisame reluctantly let her down, but kept an arm around her to keep her steady. Sakura began walking towards Sasori, with Kisame keeping her steady. "Sasori! Please come here!" she called.

He stopped walking, and turned to her, surprise written on his face. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura managed to walk up to him, with Kisame's help. "Thank you, for helping. But what's going on?" she asked.

Sasori reached forward, and took her from Kisame's grasp. He then wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly against him. "We all decided we would keep you safe. We just didn't know how. We were considering maybe pulling some strings and having you, and all of us move away, but that wouldn't do you any good. He would just follow. We were trying to figure something out, when I got an idea. I figured the best way to accomplish our little mission, is to have someone undercover. So without telling you guys, I joined him. And before you ask, I knocked out Konan and Tobi, because had I come here without them, he would have been suspicious. He knows who we all are." he said.

Sakura leaned on him, her head against his chest. "Thank you, Sasori-kun!" she said, as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

Hidan had finished clearing things up, along with everyone else, and rushed over to her. "Sakura! Are you ok?"

Sakura looked over at him. She was about to respond, when Sasori shifted, so Sakura was facing Hidan a bit better. The sudden movement startled Sakura and she lost her balance.

In her mad attempt to regain her balance, she tripped and started to fall.

Hidan caught her, and she blacked out.

* * *

_The trees were swaying in the breeze. _

_Why is there always a breeze? I wonder._

_The butterflies are up in the sky, swarming around and having lots of fun._

_I wish I could be up there with them._

_The fireflies are lighting up the night again._

_They are always so beautiful!_

_I am laying on the grass. _

_It is long, and soft. _

_The sky is a mixture of midnight blue, and ocean blue. _

_It is mesmerizing._

_I then remember._

_Hidan can come here to. _

_I don't know if I want him here._

_We got in that huge fight, maybe he doesn't want to see me?_

_That is quickly ignored, the second I see him._

_At first, I wonder why he came._

_Wasn't he mad at me?_

_I hope he still isn't. _

_But I don't think I want to see him. _

_He is standing by one of the trees, looking at me._

_I slowly sit up, and watch him, despite me not wanting to see him. _

_He seems to hesitate. _

"_Hidan…" I say._

_I see him stiffen, as if he expects me to be mad at him. _

_I don't blame him for that. _

_I stand up, and lose my balance for a second._

_I see him get ready to come to me, if I start falling. _

_Knowing that, I catch my balance, so he doesn't have to come closer. _

_I turn around, and start to walk away. _

_I hear Hidan trying to catch up to me, and I start running away. _

_The trees shift, so that they close us in._

_I look around. _

_I don't want to be trapped here with him. _

_I thought this was supposed to be a happy place?_

_Why are they doing this to me? _

_Panic starts to build up inside me, and it seems the trees and butterflies and fireflies have noticed. _

_They all try to calm me down. _

"_Sakura…" I hear someone say._

_That someone, is not Hidan. _

_I open my eyes, and stare at the new comer for a second. _

"_T-Takeshi…" I whisper. _

_I then stand up, and walk to him. _

_I reach out, and brush my fingers across his cheek. _

_I can feel him. _

_I jump at him, and wrap my arms around his neck. _

_I feel tears burning my eyes, but ignore them._

_I feel Takeshi wrap his arms around my waist, and hug me tightly. _

"_Sakura, are you ok?" he asks._

_I pull back a bit. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be ok?" I ask._

_He just smiles. _

_Hidan walks over. "Umm… Takeshi-san, we have some questions." he says._

_I glare at Hidan. "Don't talk to me, or my brother. I thought I told you that already." _

_Takeshi smiles at him too. "You can just call me Takeshi." he says. "What are your questions?" _

_Hidan looks at me, before he continues. "We want to know about these dreams… If possible." he says._

_I glare at him. "Stop." I say. _

_Takeshi smiled down at me. "Ok. Well, first of all, this place is the only safe place you have. When you are here, nothing can hurt you. But if you stay here for too long, such as a number of days, then you may get stuck here. The trees, they will protect you. As will the butterflies and fireflies. They will show you things, that either you have to change, or that will happen. For instance, Hidan. You dreamed you were dead." Sakura looked at him in shock and concern at this. "You have to change that. For my sister's sake. The two of you, you met here. It was no coincidence. Somehow, this place decided you should meet. Hence, you did. There was a reason for this. Your friend, Sasori knows this reason. This place, is where you guys are safest. No one can hear you, no one can see you." he says._

_Sakura glared at Hidan. Then smiled up at her brother. "Takeshi-Nii, how do you know that this place wanted us to meet? That this wasn't just a coincidence?" she asked._

_Takeshi smiled. "Sakura, you remember my girlfriend, Haruka. Right?" he asked._

_Sakura nodded. "Yes, of course!" she exclaimed._

_Takeshi nodded. "I met her here. She ended up telling me about this. There is a spirit here. The very spirit that showed you, my sister." he said to Hidan. He then turned to Sakura. "And it is the same spirit that brought me here. It knows all. In due time, it will show you things. All kinds of things. It can show you your past, your present, and your future. If you do good, and survive, and keep those close to you safe, then it will show you so much more. It can show you others futures, so you have something to work for. It can show you others pasts, so you know who they are. It can show you others presents, so you know what they are going through. It can show you just about anything. And it chose to show you each other. It will show you so much more than this, but you have to be patient. All you have to do, is simply come here. But like I said. The longer you stay here, the greater your chances are of not being able to leave. For instance, if you go into a coma, you will most likely not be able to leave here. You can choose not to come here, but this place is a good place to be. It is calm, and collected. In times of great struggle, you will not want to leave. You must not stay here for long though. Sakura, I need you to be patient, and listen to what this place tells you. Now, my time is up. I have to leave now. I will see you soon. Ok?" he says._

_Sakura nodded, tears in her eyes again. "Love you Takeshi-Nii." she says, as she hugged him one more time._

_He hugged her back, before he faded away. _

_Sakura fell to her knees, and cried. _

_Hidan crouched down next to her, and rubbed her back in a soothing way. _

_Sakura flinched away from his touch. "Why are you still here?" she growled. _

_Hidan stood up and took a couple steps away from her. "Sakura, we should wake up soon." he says._

_Sakura nods. "fine." _

* * *

Sakura woke up, and somehow knew she wasn't alone. She looked around her, and her eyes landed on Deidara. He was sitting on the bed beside her.

"Dei-Nii!" she cried. She then wrapped her arms around him.

He did the same. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I'm ok."

He smiled at her. "We're all worried about you." he said.

Sakura looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. "I'm ok, Dei-Nii."

He smiled, and led her downstairs.

"Dei-Nii, where are we?" she asked.

Deidara smiled. "We are at my house." he said.

Sakura smiled.

Deidara smiled back.

When they walked into the kitchen, Sakura saw that everyone was here. They were all making food, and arguing.

Sakura couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her chest. She giggled at the sight of the gang akatsuki, all in their aprons, arguing and making food.

Sasuke still wasn't there though. She hadn't seen him since he scared her and ran off with her.

He had taken her down by the old theatre, where she got captured.

He had then just… Left.

Like he had never really been there.

She continued to laugh at the akatsukis stupid, and funny antics.

At their expence of course...

They all stopped what they were doing to look at her. "Sakura-chans awake!" Tobi cried.

He then launched himself at her and hugged the girl.

Sakura laughed and hugged him back.

Itachi walked over, and placed his hand on her head, and smiled kindly at her. "Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you are ok." he said.

Sakura hugged him. "Me too, Tachi-Nii."

Soon, breakfast was ready, and they all sat down to eat.

"Sakura-chan, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but we have to know. Do you have any idea who they were talking about, when they left that message at your house a couple days ago?" Kisame asked.

Sakura froze. "When was that sent?" she asked.

Kisame eyed her. "That was sent the day before yesterday…" he replied.

Sakuras eyes widened. "We find out tonight at midnight what they were talking about…" she said.

Everyone nodded gravely.

This was something they were not looking forward to.

Sakura's phone went off, signalling she had a text message.

She pulled out her phone, and read the message. "Hey sweetie! There was a delay at the airport. We won't be back until the day after tomorrow." the message read.

It was from her mother.

Sakura replied. "Alright. See you when you get back!" she then hit send.

She looked up, and saw that everyone was watching her. "It was my mother. Their flight got delayed. They won't be back until the day after tomorrow." she relayed.

Deidara beamed at her. "Ok! You can stay here until they get back!" he said.

Sakura laughed.

Everyone looked at Deidara. "I think she would be safer at my house, where there are many people around to play witness." Itachi exclaimed.

Tobi spoke up too. "OO! Or she can stay at toby's house! Tobis mom is nice!"

Kakuzu gave in his 2 cents. "And my house has more than enough to accommodate her."

Pein sighed. "I am an important figure in society. My house would do just as well."

Konan chirped up as well. "And at my house, she would be staying with a girl." she said.

Sakura found that very tempting.

Hidan decided to hell with it. "My parents wouldn't be there. We don't have to ask for permission, I live beside a police station, it's close to her house, so if she needs anything she doesn't have to go far, and there is a spare room for her to sleep in." he said, knowing she hated him for it.

He could feel her glaring at him.

Sakura looked at everyone.

She looked at Deidara, who was on one side of her.

She looked at Konan, on her other side.

She looked at Itachi, sitting across from her.

She looked at Tobi, beside Itachi.

Kisame, on his other side.

Kakuzu, Pein.

Zetsu was sitting beside Deidara.

She looked at everybody.

Except Hidan.

Everyone was looking back at her.

They all wanted to hear her say their name, and stay with them for a couple days.

She felt an overwhelming sense of joy at this. Her new friends really do care about her a lot.

And though all of their offers are tempting, she knew who she wanted to stay with, and who would be the better choice.

Now all that was left, was to tell them that.

"I think I would like to stay with…"


	15. Chapter 14

_The trees were dancing around me._

_The butterflies fluttering around, dancing to the non-existent beat._

_The fireflies finding their own rhythm to dance to._

_And me. _

_All of us are on a different beat, but it is one of the best things ever._

_I'm dancing around, to a different beat than everything else, but am surrounded by butterflies. _

_The fireflies are floating around, dancing happily high in the night sky. _

_The butterflies close in, and give me little butterfly kisses. _

_I giggle at them._

_Suddenly, the whole thing changes. _

_Hidan showed up, and looked at me. _

_His expression looked pained, as if he was hurting. _

_I look away from him. _

_I still don't want to see him. _

"_Cherry…" he says, almost hesitantly._

"_Yes?" I respond coldly. _

"_Please listen to me…" he pleads. _

_I don't turn around. "Like when I had to listen to you last time? I told you. If you leave, you're gone. You won't be a friend, you won't be anything. I will forget about you. On purpose. It will be like I never met you, and we never spoke, never even saw each other. We would be strangers. I won't talk to you, I won't look at you, it will be like you don't exist. You will just be someone around, who takes up space for no reason. You won't be any one of slight importance to me anymore. Why don't you listen? I never go back on my word. You are no exception." I say. _

_I feel him step closer to me. "Sakura-" he starts. _

_I vanish, not wanting to hear anymore. _

* * *

Sakura woke up, and looked around the room. She was on the floor, in Deidara's room.

They had had a sleep over the night before, and would be for a couple more days.

Deidara woke up a couple minutes after her, and looked down at her and smiled. "Hello Sakura-chan!" he said, his voice nice and cheery.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, Dei-nii!"

Deidara looked at the clock. "We should head downstairs. The others will be here soon." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Ok, Dei-nii!"

* * *

The two headed downstairs, in time for the doorbell to go off. Deidara walked over, and opened it, while Sakura walked over to the living room, and sat down on the couch, curling up into a little ball.

Deidara and the new comer walked in, and Deidara sat beside her.

The new comer looked at Sakura. "Hey there, Cherry." Hidan greeted.

Sakura merely closed her eyes, and ignored him.

Hidan walked over, and sat on the chair beside her.

Sakura shifted closer to Deidara.

Deidara glared at Hidan.

There was another knock on the door, and this time, Sakura bolted to the door, and opened it, before anyone else could even register that there was someone at the door.

Konan stood there, and was surprised to see Sakura had opened the door.

When Sakura saw Konan, she got all excited. "Konan-chan! How are you? I missed you!" Sakura said, as her and Konan hugged.

Konan laughed, glad to see Sakura was ok. "AH! I'm good Sakura-chan! And you? And I missed you too!"

The two walked into the living room, and sat on the opposite side, farthest from the guys, and bonded for a while.

* * *

Hidan had been trying to talk to Sakura, but every time he would, Konan or Deidara would cut him off.

Finally, he gave up. "Why the hell am I even here?" he asked, loud enough that it caught the attention of the other three occupants in the room.

Sakura continued to ignore him, while Deidara and Konan looked over at him.

"I don't know. Why are you here?" Deidara asked.

Hidan growled. "I actually don't know." he replied.

Sakura looked over at Deidara. "If he wants to leave, we should let him. He doesn't want to be in danger anyways." she said, without even sparing Hidan a glance.

Hidan got up, walked over to her and grabbed her hand, before dragging her out of the room, and into the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura punched him in the arm once he stopped dragging her, but he didn't let go of her arm.

"What the hells your problem?" Sakura growled.

Hidan looked down at her. "Sakura, will you please listen?" he said.

Sakura absentmindedly noted that he sounded tired. Without thinking, she asked him. "When was the last time you had a decent sleep?"

He looked at her, slightly shocked. "A couple nights ago. Before we got in that huge fight." he responded.

Sakura pulled her arm from his grasp. "What is it you wanted to say? Then I have to go back." she said, her voice even, and neutral.

Hidan sighed and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said all of that. I keep thinking about it, and Deidara was right. I had no right saying any of that. we all agreed we would help you, and I agreed with them. If I didn't want to put up a fight and be put in danger like this, I wouldn't have agreed. Please, please forgive me." he said. He tightened his grip on her, and closed his eyes.

Ff she was going to say no, he didn't want to see that.

He squeezed his eyes shut even more, when she pulled away.

He let her though. Knowing it was pointless to try to keep her there.

Sakura took a step back, and looked at him. "Hidan, I don't know if I can. I gave you a fair warning, and I just don't know." she then turned and walked away.

* * *

Hidan stood there, not moving an inch for a while.

He knew she was right.

She warned him what would happen.

And he hadn't believed her.

He pushed her away.

Maybe, he pushed her far enough that there was no hope she would come back.

He opened his eyes, and walked over to the back door. He was about to leave, when her warning came back to him.

"_If you leave, you're gone. you won't be a friend, you won't be anything. I will forget about you. on purpose. It will be like I never met you, and we never spoke, never even saw each other. We would be strangers. I won't talk to you, I won't look at you, it will be like you don't exist. You will just be someone around, who takes up space for no reason. You won't be any one of slight importance to me anymore."_

He sighed. If he leaved, that would be like telling her she didn't have to forgive him, and that he wasn't going to be here anyways.

He would be telling her it didn't matter.

He shook his head, and walked back into the living room.

* * *

The entire gang was all here, by 11:45.

Sakura was seated between Deidara and Itachi.

Not that anyone was really surprised by that.

Deidara had his arm around her waist, and she was leaning against him, half asleep.

Itachi was rubbing her back in a soothing way.

No one else, moved or spoke.

* * *

Just like they had said in the note, at midnight, there was a knock on the door.

At first, no one moved.

After about a minute, Sakura made a move to get up, but Hidan beat her to it.

He got up, and walked to the front door.

Hidan then slammed the door, and walked over, sending Itachi to deal with it.

He sighed, and walked over to the front door. He had no sooner opened the door, when the gang heard him sigh in annoyance. "Foolish little brother. What do you want? We are busy." he said.

Sasuke smirked. "I would like to speak with Sakura." everyone heard him say.

Itachi glared at him. "Would you now? And why would that be?" he questioned.

Sasuke sighed. "There is a question I would like to ask her." he replied, obviously not wanting to give away any information.

Itachi sighed, and was about to close the door, when sasuke showed him a box. "This was sitting here when I got here by the way. You guys might want to look at it. It looks important." he said.

Itachi took the box, and called out for Hidan.

Even if it was just to keep him away from Sakura.

* * *

Hidan glanced at Sakura, who was sitting there resting against Deidara, not taking any notice of him.

He heard Itachi call him.

He sighed and walked out.

Everyone was silent, and they all crowded around her more.

No one knew what they should do.

* * *

Hidan and Itachi were staring at the box, that sat on the front porch.

Sasuke had decided it would be best if he left them alone right now.

Itachi had also told him to go home.

Well, more like threatened him to go home.

Hidan and Itachi looked at the box.

The box was then opened, and they saw there were mangled body parts in it.

The body parts were covered in blood, and you could clearly see the bones.

At the top of the box, there were two heads.

One of the heads, was decaying, and looked like it had been dead a while.

Itachi identified it easily.

The other head, he didn't know.

* * *

The group held their breath as Itachi walked back into the room. "Sakura, you do not have to come if you do not wish. I do not think it is in your best interest to, either." he spoke, as he kneeled down in front of her.

Sakura shook her head. "Why… What's wrong?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Itachi sighed. "Your brother… And someone else…" he said.

Sakura got up, and Itachi showed her to the box.

* * *

Hidan stood there, watching the box.

He didn't want Sakura to see this.

Itachi had told him who one of the heads belonged to.

Hidan really didn't want Sakura to see that.

Itachi brought over Sakura, and Hidan looked at them.

Itachi told Hidan to move the one, and he complied.

Itachi then let Sakura see the box.

* * *

Sakura followed Itachi over to the front door. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea, but she needed to know.

Itachi had said something about her brother.

What did her brother have to do with this? She wondered.

The closer they got to the door, the more nervous she got.

She felt Itachi squeeze her hand reassuringly, and she looked up at him. "Itachi-nii…" she whispered.

Itachi looked down at her. "Its going to be ok, Sakura-chan. I promise. We are all here for you. Please try not to worry…" he said to her.

Sakura numbly nodded.

Once they were almost at the door, Itachi told Hidan to move something.

Sakura took no notice though, as Itachi and Hidan showed her the box that was placed on the front porch.

She took one look inside, and screamed before someone wrapped their arms around her.

* * *

The rest of the gang watched as Sakura stood up, and walked with Itachi to the front door.

No one dared say a thing.

They simply watched.

Each of them hoping she would be ok.

They could guess she was probably going to be staying here for a while, until her parents got home.

She probably won't even leave the front door.

Hell, she will probably be sticking to everyone like glue.

They all silently agreed that they would stay here with her.

So that if she needed one of them, and someone had to leave, there would always be someone with her.

And even after her parents got home, they would walk her to school, and walk her home. They wouldn't be leaving her side.

They were all cut off from their thoughts as they heard her scream.

They all got up, and ran to the front door.

They saw her about ready to pass out.

Pein was closest to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He held her against him, and she buried her face in his chest.

Itachi still had her hand in his, and Hidan placed one of the heads back in the box.

* * *

They all walked back to the living room.

Pein sat down on the couch, with Sakura sitting on his lap. Konan sat on one side of him, and Itachi on the other.

Konan rubbed her back, and Itachi still had her hand in his.

Deidara walked over and sat on the floor. Before he sat down though, he kissed the top of her head.

Hidan sat on one of the chairs beside the couch, and everyone else followed.

* * *

Once Sakura had calmed down a bit more, Itachi asked her. "Are you ok now Sakura-chan?"

Sakura thought for a second. "I think so, Tachi-nii."

She felt Itachi tighten his grip on her hand, in a reassuring way.

Sakura gave him a weak smile.

Itachi sighed "I apologize for having to ask this. But who was that girl?" he asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. She looked in everyone's eyes.

She closed her eyes for a second, before she looked Itachi in the eyes.

He gave her a small smile, ensuring she was going to be ok.

"The girl was named Haruka. She is… _Was_ my brother's girlfriend…"


	16. Chapter 15

_Nothing was moving._

_The air was still._

_There would appear to be no life at first glance._

_But I knew better. _

_I knew there were butterflies._

_And that they usually fly around. _

_But tonight the butterflies were on the grass, not flying around and dancing. _

_There were fireflies, that danced and lit up the sky. _

_But now, the fireflies were perched in the trees. The only thing telling her they were there, was their flickering lights._

_So dim, you almost couldn't see them. _

_The trees didn't dance. _

_They didn't sway to their own beat. _

_They didn't sway to any beat. _

_They simply wrapped their branches around her protectively. _

_As if keeping her safe. _

_Safe from what, she didn't know. _

_But she knew they were keeping her safe. _

_Sakura sat there, on the cool, soft ground and weeped. _

_The murderer, whoever he was, had killed Haruka._

_Her brother's girlfriend. _

_Then, to make things worse, they had even dug up her brother, and placed his head in the box with Harukas. _

_Sakura knew he had. Otherwise, Itachi wouldn't have mentioned her brother._

_Sakura didn't know what she would do. _

_She wanted this to end. _

_Before anything else could happen._

_Before anyone else could die. _

_She just needed this to end._

_She thought of Itachi. He has been like her older brother, since his father was the police officer who had asked them all the questions about what they saw._

_While his father did that, he had taken Naruto and Sakura away, and sat them in the police car. _

_Sakura on his left, and Naruto on his right._

_He held them both as they cried. _

_He had soothed them with his words._

_He had told them everything would be alright._

_He had even followed through._

_Naruto had cried himself to sleep, and Sakura sat there, curled up against Itachi._

_He had checked up on them both, many times over the years. _

_They had been friends ever since._

_It seemed weird, to be making one of your most important friends, only minutes after the death of your brother. _

_Deidara was also like a brother to her. He reminded her of Takeshi. _

_He had been there for her, even though they hadn't known each other for very long. _

_He had kept her safe. _

_Konan and Pein… They were her best friends. They were always there for her._

_Kisame and Kakuzu were also always there. They have helped her so much. _

_They had consoled her. _

_They had been just like Itachi had been. And still was. _

_Tobi was the comic relief in all of this. _

_His happy go lucky nature was almost contagious._

_But he was as reliable as they come. _

_Sasori was the one risking the most right now, at being undercover. If he was found out, he would die. _

_She would do everything in her power to keep that from happening. _

_He was risking his life for her, and though he would probably never admit it, he probably cared about her._

_Zetsu was comforting. _

_And he gave some of the best hugs. _

_She liked his hugs. _

_And Hidan… _

_Before she could continue with that train of thought, he showed up. _

_He cautiously walked over to her, and kneeled down a few feet in front of her. _

"_Hey cherry. You ok?" he asked. _

_Sakura looked up at him. "Aren't you sleepy? Why are you here?" she asked bitterly. She knew after this dream was over, he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night._

_He smiled at her. "Are you ok?" he asked again. _

_Sakura got up, and began to walk away._

_She heard Hidan sighed, and start to walk after her._

_Sakura turned around to face him. "My brother told us this was a safe place. Why the hell are you here?" she demanded._

_Hidan froze, mid step. He looked at her, pain clear on his face. "S-Sakura...' he started. _

_Sakura cut him off with a wave of her hand. _

_She turned, and vanished. _

* * *

Hidan woke up instantaneously.

He felt tears burning his eyes, and stared at the wall.

She didn't think he was safe?

Why? Why would she think that?

And why does it hurt so fucking much to know that?

His thoughts were cut short, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He sighed and looked over towards the staircase.

He instantly laid back down and pretended to be asleep, when he saw Sakura coming down.

Why was she up?

After he heard her pass by, he sat back up, and watched after her.

He noticed she was walking towards the back door, and got up and followed her.

He brought his blanket though.

He knew it was cold outside.

He walked over to the back door, and saw her standing on the back deck, leaning against the railing.

From the shaking of her shoulders, he could tell she was crying.

* * *

Sakura sat up, and walked down stairs.

She needed fresh air.

She needed to clear her head.

Badly.

She walked down stairs, and saw that Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, and Pein were all sleeping in Deidara's living room.

She quickly walked past them, not wanting to wake them up, to the back door, and outside onto the porch.

Though she knew Hidan was probably awake.

She could pretend he wasn't.

For both of their sakes.

She took a deep breath, and stared at the night sky.

She couldn't help the tears that crept out from her eyes, and down her cheeks.

She couldn't help it when those tears, turned into sobbing.

She stood there, knowing she couldn't help it, and sobbed.

Alone.

In the dark.

She stood there, and cried.

She felt so weak.

Yet, somehow the crying made her feel better.

She hadn't cried to openly in a long while.

She hated it.

Hated the weak feeling that came with it.

Yet she loved the relief it brought.

She was scared, and felt alone.

She knew she wasn't, but she couldn't help but think that maybe Hidan had been right when he said she had put them all in danger.

She was scared that if they got hurt, they would decided they wouldn't want to help her anymore.

Maybe, they wouldn't even want to be her friends?

She knew her best hope now, was to leave.

With that in mind, she decided she would wait a little longer, and then she would go away. She would go back to her house, and just never see them again.

She would keep them safe.

Just as she decided she would walk away, something stopped her.

* * *

Hidan decided she had cried enough.

He hated seeing her cry.

He walked up to her, and placed the blanket around her shoulders.

Sakura whipped her head around, and looked at him.

Upon seeing it was him, she shrugged the blanket off, and walked down the steps of the back porch.

Hidan grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? Its freezing outside!" he asked.

Sakura could tell he was concerned.

She glared at him. "Why would you care? Now let me go. I'm just going for a walk." she growled.

Hidan loosened his grip on her arm, but didn't let go. "Sakura, no matter what you think, there is nothing you can do. Please stay here. " he pleaded.

Sakura glared at him some more. "No." she said, stubbornly.

Hidan sighed. "Then if you're going for a walk, I'm coming with you. We all know how much trouble you get into." he tried to tease.

Sakura shoved him away from her, making him lose his grip on her arm. "NO! I'm going on my own. You will not wait up for me, you will not come with me, you will not follow me, you will go to sleep, and YOU WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!" she exclaimed.

Hidan broke. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU THE FUCK ALONE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I CAN'T, SAKURA!" he yelled back.

Sakura turned away from him, and started to walk away. "Yeah? Well you should learn to. You don't care about me. You never will, and you never should. And I doubt you ever did. You were the one who said I put you all in danger. Why are you the one who wants me to stay?" she said.

"And what if I do care about you? And I never meant to say that! I was just mad." he asked, quietly, though loud enough she could hear him.

She turned around. Her eyes blazing with fury. She ignored what he head said about him being mad, and only focussed on the caring thing. "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CARE ABOUT ME!" she screamed.

She felt tears burning her eyes, but ignored it.

Hidan yelled back. "AND I DON'T CARE WEATHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT DAMMIT! I DO, AND THAT'S THAT!"

Sakura shook her head, not even bothering to argue with him. "Fine. Whatever. Do as you please. I'm out of here." she then turned, and walked to the back gate.

Hidan looked down, and smiled sadly. Tears streaming down his face. "If you leave, you're gone. You won't be a friend, you won't be anything. I will forget about you. On purpose. It will be like I never met you, and we never spoke, never even saw each other. We would be strangers. I won't talk to you, I won't look at you, it will be like you don't exist. You will just be someone around, who takes up space for no reason. You won't be any one of slight importance to me anymore. You once said that to me. Remember? Back when all of this started? It has been running through my mind so much, I have it memorized. You said that, and then left. Now you won't even look at me. And you were right. Thing is though, is I never considered you a friend. So what you said, it didn't apply to me." he said, his sad smile still in place.

He didn't realize what he had said, until he heard Sakura yell. "FINE! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND EITHER! I FUCKING HATE YOU! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

He looked at her, shock clear across his face.

He saw the tears streaming down her face.

She wrapped her arms around herself, and fell to her knees.

He watched her as she cried, not knowing what to do.

It wasn't until Deidara, Pein and Konan ran past him to her, did he realize he hurt her again.

This time, he knew there was no way she could forgive him.

Though he sure as hell would try. He needed to make the stabbing pain in his chest go away.

As they ran past him, he called out to them. "Leave her alone. This is my mess. I'm going to fix this."

They stopped in their tracks, and looked at him.

Konan saw the tears in his eyes, and realized what was going on. She smiled sadly at him, silently wishing him luck, and backed off, heading back inside.

Deidara and Pein glared at him. "Why should we let you?" Pein growled.

Hidan opened his mouth to respond, but Konan beat him to it. "Come on. We have to trust him on this one." the other two nodded, and followed Konan inside.

Hidan slowly walked over to her, and stopped in front of her.

Sakura didn't notice, until he spoke.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura shot up to her feet, and wiped her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

Hidan flinched at the cold tone of her voice.

He reached a hand out to her, but she backed up.

Her back hitting the gate behind her.

He froze, and looked her in the eyes. "I didn't mean it that way…" he said, calmly and quietly, as if trying not to scare her away.

She didn't say anything. She took a step forward, and reached behind her putting her hand on the gate behind her.

Hidan noticed this, and put his outreached hand down. "Sakura, please listen…" he pleaded.

Sakura shook her head. "N-no…"

Hidan sighed, and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Sakura opened the gate slowly.

Hidan saw this, and called out to her. "Sakura, please! Don't go…"

Sakura opened the gate, and stepped back. "Why? Why do you want me to stay so much? Why should any of you want me to stay? I don't want to stay. I want to leave. I have to leave Hidan. Why don't you understand?" she asked, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

Hidan looked at her, and reached his hand out.

To his surprise, she let him place his hand on her cheek.

He looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, please. You have to stay…" he whispered.

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Good bye, Hidan." she whispered back.

Hidans eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm leaving. Please, don't try to stop me. There's nothing you can do." she said.

He saw a tear trail down her cheek, and brushed his thumb over it, wiping it away.

"What can make you stay?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. She then reached up, and placed her hand over his.

She then gently took his hand off of her cheek, and brought it down to his side.

He knew this was it.

He closed his hand around hers.

Sakura smiled, and gently took her hand out of his.

"Hidan… Please…" she whispered.

Her voice cracked, and she turned and ran a couple steps away.

She turned around, and looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

She smiled her sad, sad smile at him, and whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear. "Good bye, Hidan-kun…"

She then started to walk away.

Hidan ran after her. "Sakura, no. Don't go!"

She ignored him.

Hidan knew all of this was pointless. He stared at her retreating form and cursed silently.

Now or never.

"Sakura, you can't leave." he said.

He paused and looked at her.

She had stopped walking.

Without turning around, she asked him. "Why? Please! I want to!"

Hidan didn't dare take his eyes off of her.

He could feel the stares of Pein, Konan and Deidara, but took no notice.

"Because I don't want you to. I need you to stay. Sakura, I need you to stay more than anything in the world! Please! You… You can't go." he called to her.

Sakura knew he was being honest.

But even still, she broke into a run, and left him standing there.

In the middle of the sidewalk.

All alone.

She didn't see the look on his face.

She didn't hear him call out her name.

She didn't hear anything.

She didn't see the tears that fell from his eyes.

She didn't see the way his face contorted in pain.

She didn't even realize that his heart shattered.

She ran away.

She didn't look back.

How could she?

She would never leave if she saw them all watching her.

The pained looks on their faces.

She knew she could never forgive herself for this.

Not now, and not ever.

She stopped running, and instead walked away.

Tears streaming down her face.


	17. Chapter 16

**im not around next week, so i am posting this chapter a head of time. enjoy!**

Hidan felt tears streaming down his face.

He felt his heart break.

No. He felt his heart fucking shatter.

He watched her leave, and it killed him.

It felt like he was being shot.

Over and over again.

He just wasn't dying.

Oh how welcoming the thought of death was right now…

If this pain continued, he might just die.

He watched as she stopped running, and walked away.

It was as if she was rubbing it in that she was leaving, and there was nothing he could do about it.

It really killed him.

He didn't know why though.

Hidan didn't let her leave.

He couldn't.

He ran after her.

He caught her at the end of the street, and wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura started lashing out, trying to get away from him.

"Sakura…" he whispered in her ear.

She stopped her struggling, and turned around to face him.

He smiled at her. "Why did you run away?" he asked her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly, as she cried against his chest.

She knew she should have pushed him away, but couldn't bring herself to.

He rubbed her back, in a soothing way. "Cherry, you ok?" he asked.

Before Sakura could say anything, a voice cut her off.

"Oh, how touching! It seems you are friends again!" the voice said.

Konan ran inside and woke up the others, while Hidan tightened his grip on Sakura, and moved so he was between the two.

Sakura gripped his hand, and felt someone move behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, to see the whole gang behind her.

Hidan gripped her hand hard, and whispered. "Sakura, when I say so, you run to the rest of them. Got it?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, kind of numbly. "Please be ok!" she whispered back.

He smirked back at her. "Worried about me Cherry?" he teased.

Sakura glared at him. "Now's not the time to be messing around dumbass!" she growled.

Hidan smirked and kissed her forehead. "If it will make you smile…" he trailed off.

She rolled her eyes.

The man cut off their conversation. "As touching as it is, I need the girl. I have pressing appointments soon, and I must be on my way. Please, if you would just kindly hand her over…" he said.

Hidan glared at him.

If looks could kill, the man would be a bubbling puddle of goo that just couldn't disintegrate fast enough.

The man simply laughed though. "Very well…" he then pulled out a knife.

Hidan looked back at Sakura. "Sakura, run." he said.

Sakura nodded, and ran back to the group.

She ran to Deidara and Itachi, and clung to their arms as fear consumed her.

Hidan looked back at the man, after making sure Sakura got to them alright.

Once he looked back at the man, he got punched in the stomach.

He heard Sakura scream his name, and smiled.

So she _was _worried about him.

He felt something happy and excited bubble up inside his chest.

It soon diminished, however, when he heard the rest of the group call out her name.

He looked at her, and saw she had taken a couple steps towards him. "Sakura! Get back!" he called.

She froze, and looked ahead at something.

She looked scared.

The man laughed, as he stepped closer to Hidan. "You are protecting her. But it is useless. Nothing can protect her. Not you. Not your friends. No one. I wonder though… What you would do if she were… To die!" he said, as he threw the knife.

No one had time to do anything.

No one could react.

No one had even been able to see it happen.

* * *

Sakura had stood there.

She was sure Itachi and Deidara would have bruises by morning, from how hard her grip on them was.

Itachi had put his hand on her back, and Deidara had wrapped his free arm around her.

Both of them trying their best to comfort her.

Everyone watched Hidan, except for Itachi and Deidara.

Their sole concern was Sakura.

She had her eyes glued to Hidans form, desperate for him to be ok.

She watched as they stood there.

The man then moved too fast for her to say anything.

Before any of them had time to react, he was in front of Hidan, and had punched him in the gut, before moving back a couple steps.

Sakura screamed. "Hidan!"

She took a couple steps towards him, hoping to make sure he was ok.

She saw him smile a little.

Before she got too far, she heard most of the gang call her name. "Sakura!"

She saw Hidan look over at her. "Sakura! Run!" he called.

Sakura froze.

She saw him.

The man.

He crept closer to Hidan again.

Only this time, she could see him coming.

She was now frozen in fear for what would happen next.

The man had a knife.

And was getting closer to Hidan.

She was too scared to even blink.

She heard him laugh. "You are protecting her. But it is useless. Nothing can protect her. Not you. Not your friends. No one. I wonder though… What you would do if she were… To die!" she heard him say.

Then, before anyone could react, he threw the knife.

No one had time to react.

All they could do, was watch.

Until…

* * *

"_Mommy! Daddy!" cried a 4 year old Sakura._

_Her parents looked at her. "What is it hunny? What's wrong?" her mother asked. _

_Sakura looked down shyly. "I… Fell. Outside. Even after I promised you guys and Nii-san I would be careful.." she said, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. _

_She felt someone wrap their arms around her small form. "Shh… Saku-hime-chan, it's ok! We aren't mad at you. Its just a scratch. Right?" her father asked._

_Sakura nodded. _

_Her father laughed. "Then I guess we have to punish the ground for hurting my dear Princess now. Don't we?" he asked._

_Little princess Sakura laughed. "Yes Daddy!" she said, in between giggles._

_Just then, the front door opened. _

"_I'm home!" someone called._

_Sakura ran from her daddy to the front door. "TAKESHI-NII! I MISSED YOU!" she screamed._

_He picked her up and spun her around. "I MISSED YOU TO!" he screamed back. _

_They both heard their parents laugh. _

_That memory faded away. _

* * *

_Sakura looked around her surroundings. _

_Everything was white. _

_She spun in a circle. _

_There was nothing around._

_It was like being in a while room, with no furniture, no windows, no fireplace, no nothing._

_She called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked._

_No one replied. _

"_Hidan? Itachi-Nii? Dei-Nii? Tobi? Konan? Pein? Anyone?" she called again._

_This time, someone did answer. "No, but will I do?" the person asked._

_Sakura spun around. "TAKESHI-NII!" she cried._

_She then ran up to him. "What's going on? Where am I?" she asked._

_Takeshi smiled at her. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked. _

_Sakura nodded. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be alright?"_

_He placed his hand on her stomach, right below her lungs. _

_Sakura looked down, and saw she was bleeding. "Takeshi-Nii! What's going on?" she asked._

_Takeshi smiled at her. "You will be ok. Are you in any pain?" he asked._

_Sakura shook her head. _

_He smiled. "Sakura, you must know one or maybe close to three things." he said, his voice serious, as was his expression._

_Sakura nodded. "What is it?" she asked._

_Takeshi smiled down at her a little. "One, you will always be my little sister. Two, Misaki says hi. And three. I know who the bad guy, as you call him, is. I just cannot tell you. I am not allowed to. all I can do, is give you warnings. Like in the past, as I have left little messages, and talked with you and all that. That is the most I can do. I can also say this: not everything is as it seems. Be careful Sakura-chan. And you must remember that you cannot do this on your own. You will need help. And your friends, they are the good guys. I'm glad you worked things out with Hidan by the way." he said._

_Sakura smiled. "Why thank you! It took a lot of effort not to kill him like, what, 10 minutes ago?" she joked._

_Takeshi smiled and laughed. "Yeah, something like that…" was all he said._

_Sakura smiled at her Aniki. _

_She really did miss him. _

_Takeshi startled her, by abruptly stopping his laughing. "Sakura, I must be going soon. I will see you in your dreams." he said._

_Sakura nodded, tears burning her eyes. _

_Takeshi smiled softly at her, and wiped her tears away. "Hey now. No crying. You have to be strong." he whispered. _

_Sakura nodded. "Hey, Takeshi-Nii, you remember how you used to always tell me to be careful and not get hurt?" she asked._

_He nodded, confused as to where this was going. "Yes, I remember. Why?" _

_Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Well, when I was 5, you told me that. I went outside while you weren't home one day, and I came back inside a couple hours later, right before you got home. While I had been outside, I had gotten hurt. I didn't tell you because I thought you would be disappointed in me. I didn't want you to be mad at me." she admitted._

_Takeshi smiled, and ruffled her hair. "Sakura-chan, I wouldn't be mad. Just worried. And I guess we will just have to punish the ground then. Won't we? We can't have it hurting my little sister. That just wouldn't be right!" he joked._

_Sakura giggled. "That's exactly what dad had said!" she said._

_Takeshi looked at her. "He called you his little sister?" he questioned. _

_Sakura shook her head, and waved her hands in front of her face. "No! No no. He called me his dear little princess." she corrected._

_Takeshi breathed a mock sigh of relief. "Good. Because the last I checked, I was your only brother. Though, that Itachi guy and Deidara kid seem pretty trustworthy. And you call them Nii-san… So I guess they are ok. But that's beside the point." he smiled._

_Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice to not crack. _

_Takeshi placed his hand on top of her head. "Sakura, it's time for me to leave. As should you. your friends need you." he said._

_Sakura nodded. "Bye bye, Take-Nii!" she called._

_Takeshi waved, and started to vanish. "Bye, Saku-Imouto!" _

_And then he was gone. _

* * *

Everyone watched Sakura.

She was now laying in a hospItal bed.

Bandages were wrapped around her chest and upper stomach.

Hidan had a bandage on his arm, from where the man had hit him, as did Itachi, Pein, Tobi, Sasori and Kakuzu.

They were bruised and bleeding from their fight with the man.

Konan was covered in blood, but it was Sakura's.

She had held her as they waited for the ambulance to show up.

Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara and Konan had all tried to get her to stop bleeding. They all sat out in the waiting room, with the exception of Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi.

They had told the nurse that Itachi and Deidara were like family to her, and Hidan had said he would stand there and fight with her if she didn't let him in.

The nurse had complied, of course. Since she wanted the hospItal to be kept as quiet as possible.

And Hidan was anything but quiet.

* * *

The three of them sat by her bedside, and watched her.

Hidan and Deidara each had one of her hands in theirs, and Itachi was smoothing down her hair, and occasionally playing with it a bit.

No one said anything.

They simply sat there, all lost in their thoughts.

* * *

After a couple hours, a nurse came. "Visiting hours are now over. I must ask that you leave." she said.

Itachi and Deidara complied, but Hidan took no notice.

The nurse walked over. "Sir, I must ask that you leave." she said, in a gentle tone that only nurses could pull off.

Hidan shrugged her off. "I'm not leaving her here on her own. What if she wakes up? Someone should be here when she wakes up." he said, his tone just as soft.

The nurse smiled at him. She then turned to the other two. "Come with me please." she said.

She then led them outside to the waiting room.

* * *

The gang all looked at the door when it opened, hoping to hear good news about their friend.

The nurse walked in, with Itachi and Deidara trailing behind her.

Konan stood up, and walked over. "Did she wake up? Is she ok? Is Hidan still with her?" she asked.

the nurse smiled. "She hasn't woken up yet. Yes, your friend is still with her. I have a couple questions though." she said.

Konan nodded.

The nurse continued. "Where are her parents? They should really be here...?" was her first question.

Itachi answered. "Her parents are away on a business trip. They won't be back for a couple weeks." he replied.

the nurse nodded. "Alright. Next question: Why is he so adamant at not leaving her side?" she asked.

Konan smiled, and Deidara's the one who answered. "He loves her."


	18. Chapter 17

**_Sorry its late! i had work and stuff. i didnt really get the chance to post it on time. please dont sue me!_**

_Recap:_

The nurse smiled. "She hasn't woken up yet. Yes, your friend is still with her. I have a couple questions though." she said.

Konan nodded.

The nurse continued. "Where are her parents? They should really be here...?" was her first question.

Itachi answered. "Her parents are away on a business trip. They won't be back for a couple weeks." he replied.

The nurse nodded. "Alright. Next question: Why is he so adamant at not leaving her side?" she asked.

Konan smiled, and Deidara's the one who answered. "He loves her."

* * *

_The girl._

_No._

_Not the girl._

_Sakura. _

_Sakura had to be here._

_She was sleeping._

_He looked around, hoping she was here. _

_He remembered the time when Takeshi was here with them. _

_He had told them all about this place. _

"_Ok. Well, first of all, this place is the only safe place you have. When you are here, nothing can hurt you. But if you stay here for too long, such as a number of days, then you may get stuck here. The trees, they will protect you. As will the butterflies and fireflies. They will show you things, that either you have to change, or that will happen. For instance, Hidan. You dreamed you were dead. You have to change that. For my sister's sake. The two of you, you met here. It was no coincidence. Somehow, this place decided you should meet. Hence, you did. There was a reason for this. Your friend, Sasori knows this reason. This place, is where you guys are safest. No one can hear you, no one can see you." _

_He remembered that well._

_He continued to look for Sakura. _

_It had been just one day since she got injured. _

_Her parents had come back, but almost instantly they had to leave again. _

_Hidan was to be taking care of her._

_For that to happen, she had to wake up._

_He walked around, until he saw something familiar. _

_The trees._

_And the butterflies._

_And the fireflies._

_He knew who they were always with. _

_She had to be close._

_She was so close he could practically feel her. _

_She just had to be._

_He broke into a run. _

_She was within his line of sight, in a couple seconds. _

_He ran up to her, and stood a couple feet behind her. _

"_Sakura…" he whispered. _

_Her head whipped around, and she stared at him. "H-Hidan…" she said._

_He nodded. _

"_Hidan! You're ok!" she exclaimed, as she launched herself at him. _

_He was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her none the less. _

_He held her tight, and refused to let go. He rested his head on top of hers, and breathed in her scent. _

_Her hair still smelled like strawberries. _

"_What do you mean, I'm ok? You're the one who almost died!" he said, his voice muffled by her hair._

_Sakura pulled back a bit, and looked him in the eyes. "Because you fought that guy…" she said._

_Hidan smiled. "Yeah. I did. And I remember you being concerned for me." he teased. _

_Sakura huffed. "Forget I ever was! Jerk…" she pouted._

_Hidan placed his hand on her head, and grinned down at her. _

_His grin fell, and turned into a frown, however, when he saw a tear escape her eye. _

_He wiped it away with his thumb. _

_Sakura reached up, and placed her hand over his. _

_He smiled softly down at her._

_Sakura gave up, and held him as tight as she could, and cried._

_He rubbed her back trying to sooth her. _

"_Cherry, why are you crying?" he asked._

"_B-bec-ause I w-as worr-ried ab-out y-yo-ou…" she choked out. _

_Hidan made soothing noises, and rubbed her back. _

_Once she had calmed down, he sat them both down on the ground, and looked her in the eyes. _

"_Sakura, do you know how long you have been here?" he asked._

_Sakura shook her head. _

_Hidan smiled. "One day." _

_Sakura looked up at him. _

_It was then that they realized how close they were._

_Her mouth was a couple millimeters from his._

_His arms were around her waist, and her arms around his neck. _

_He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "You don't have to worry about me. I promise." he whispered. _

_Sakura nodded. "Ok." she whispered back. _

_He smiled at her. "Cherry, I have a question." he said._

_Sakura's eyes met his, and for a second, she was lost in his deep amethyst depths. _

_After a second, he caught on, and he moved a bit closer. "Cherry… If you keep staring at me like that I might get carried away…" he slurred._

_Sakura noted that his voice held something akin to… Lust? _

"_Sorry. What's your question?" she asked, her voice coming out airily. _

_He smirked. "What would you do if I said that until your parents come back from the trip they just had to leave on, you will be staying at my house?" he asked, his voice not changing._

_Sakura could definitely identify it as lust. _

_She choked on her next words. "H-how long… How long would that be for?" she asked._

_Hidan smirked. "A couple weeks. Give or take…" he mumbled._

_He remembered that time, from long ago, when her breath fanned over his neck._

_He remembered how it felt._

_He ducked his head, and nuzzled her neck again. "I could learn to love these dreams…" he mumbled, his lips brushing over the exposed skin of her neck. _

_He felt her shudder at the sensation, and continued. "Cherry, maybe you should wake up. Then we can talk in person, and you won't get stuck here…" he mumbled, his lips pressing more to her neck. _

_Sakura's breath hitched at the feeling, and her grip on him tightened. _

_Hidan tightened his grip on her to, and fell forward when she suddenly vanished. _

* * *

Sakura woke up, and looked around the room. She saw Hidan at her bedside.

His head was resting beside her, and one of his hands encased hers.

She smiled, and closed her hand around his.

As soon as she did that, his eyes shot open.

"Sakura, are you ok?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yup! Come here!" she said.

He moved closer, so he was sitting on the bed beside her. "What is it Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura giggled at the concern underlying his voice.

He looked at her, and smiled.

Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him down, so he was laying down beside her.

Then she rested her head on his chest, and snuggled closer to his warm body.

Hidan smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Are we OK then?" he asked.

Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah… I guess…" she mumbled, half asleep.

Hidan was pleased. He had been so scared he had pushed her too far away that time.

He was never going to risk losing her again.

He looked at the clock, and saw that visiting hours would be starting soon.

The gang would kill him if he was here with her like this and she was asleep.

"You know Cherry… Me staying here like this with you is going to have to cost you…" he said, as he shifted so he was looking at her.

She looked up at him. "What is it? I really want you to stay here!" she winned.

Hidan smiled at her, and leaned down, so his lips were hovering above hers. "You really want to know?" he asked.

Before she could respond, the door opened.

* * *

Deidara and Kisame came in, with a nurse telling them that they couldn't come here yet.

They all froze when they heard Sakura giggle.

Kisame walked over to her, while Deidara continued to harass the nurse into letting them stay.

"Hey Kitten! How are ya?" he asked.

She smiled. "Still kind of tired. But I'm feeling much better. Thank you!" she said.

Kisame nodded in acknowledgement, then noticed Hidan for the first time. "Hey! Hidan, what are you doing here? Ahh! You were here all night. I forgot…" he said.

Hidan glared at him.

Deidara then came over. "Hey, Sakura-chan! How ya feeling?" he asked, as he walked over to the side of the bed, and hugged her.

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, Dei-Nii." she replied.

Deidara smiled, with tears in his eyes. "I missed you calling me Dei-Nii!" he wailed.

Sakura giggled, and Kisame smacked Deidara over the head.

The nurse then decided she would ruin their fun. "Please, you two are not to be here. She still needs to rest. If she doesn't rest, it will take longer for her to recover." she said.

Hidan instantly got up, and shoved the three of them out the door. "Bye, see you soon."

He heard Sakura giggle at what he did.

He smiled at her, and felt something in his chest get all happy and excited.

He liked this feeling.

He then walked back into the room, to where he just was.

"Now. You wanted to know something?" he asked. Though he knew the answer.

He moved closer, so once again his lips were hovering just above hers.

He smirked.

Sakura slowly nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her closer.

Sakura smiled up at him. "So! What do I have to do to get you to stay? I really want you to stay here!" she asked.

He shivered when her breath brushed over his face.

He smirked down at her.

"You really want to know?" he teased.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes please." she replied.

Hidan moved closer, and then the door opened again.

"Sakura-san, I must give you a check up now!" the nurse said.

Hidan growled, and Sakura giggled.

As the nurse came into view, Hidan backed up, and resumed sitting on the bed.

* * *

The nurse looked up from her clipboard, and smiled at Sakura. "How are you feeling dear?" she asked.

Sakura smiled. "I feel fine."

The nurse smiled, and took her blood pressure, a couple blood tests, checked her wound, gave her painkillers, and a couple other normal doctor type things.

"Sakura-san, you must rest. And visiting hours start in about an hour. Have a good day!" the nurse then walked out of the room.

Sakura smiled. "So Hidan-" she started, as she turned her head to look at him.

She never got to finish her sentence.

* * *

Hidans lips pressed against hers.

Sakura froze, having not expected that.

After a couple seconds, Hidan was about to pull away.

He stopped, however, when Sakura kissed him back.

He smirked, and shifted so he was laying beside her, and held her tight.

* * *

Sakura felt him tighten his grip on her, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt him smirk, and smiled.

They stayed like that for a while, until they both pulled away.

Hidan looked at Sakura, and smiled.

He didn't say anything, as he pulled her close, and hugged her.

Sakura cuddled closer to him, and closed her eyes.

In a couple minutes, she was sleeping.

* * *

Hidan rested his head on top of hers, and smiled.

He hoped no one would wake her up.

She needed to sleep.

* * *

Almost instantaneously, the door opened, to reveal the rest of the gang.

Konan was the first one in, followed closely by Deidara and Itachi who were worried about their little Imouto.

Next was Kisame and Tobi, who had fought their way past everyone else.

Sasori was behind them, grumbling at Kisame and Tobi.

Kakuzu came in next, and was glaring at everyone else.

Pein was outside the room talking to the nurse, along with Zetsu.

They all walked over, and smiled at Sakura.

"How is she doing?" she asked Hidan.

Since Sakura was still sleeping.

Hidan looked at Sakura and smiled softly. "Shes ok. She woke up a little while ago, but she fell asleep again." he explained.

Konan let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear! I'm so happy!"

Hidan nodded.

Everyone else just watched.

No one wanted to say anything, for fear of waking her up.

* * *

When Pein and Zetsu walked in, Sakura was just waking up.

She looked around at everyone, and smiled. "Guys! How are you?" she asked.

They all smiled.

Peins the one who answered. "We're good, Sakura-chan. And I have some good news." he said.

Everyone listened closely to what he had to say.

"Sakura-chan, the nurse has informed me that you can go home, after she gives you one more check up." he said.

Itachi and Kakuzu bolted for the door, tripping over their own feet and each other in a mad dash to leave the room. "We will go find the nurse!" they called.

Everyone laughed at them.

* * *

5 minutes later, they walked back in with the nurse. "Ok Sakura-san! It seems you get your check up earlier. Now lets see…" and so, she began the check up.

Once she was done, she sent Sakura and Co. on their way.


	19. Chapter 18

Once they had all arrived at Hidans house, they all hung out for a while.

Konan made dinner.

Pein and Sakura watched a movie.

Everyone else hung around, watching over Sakura.

Hidan kept making sure she was ok, and asking if she needed anything.

Sakura simply laughed, and had a good time being with her friends.

* * *

By the time dinner was ready, the movie had finished. Hidan took Sakura's hand and led her to the kitchen, and sat down at the table beside her.

Everyone was quiet for the first little bit.

It didn't last long though.

Soon everyone was talking over one another and getting louder by the minute.

Sakura sat there watching everyone, and Hidan watched Sakura.

He took hold of her hand under the table, and gave it a slight squeeze.

She looked over at him, and smiled.

He smiled back.

* * *

After dinner, once all the cleanup had been done, the gang had to leave.

They had school tomorrow after all.

Sakura looked at Hidan.

He was still waving at the door, and yelling something at Kakuzu.

They seemed to be insulting each other, from what she could tell.

If you consider things like: purple monkey lamp, neon black booger, pickle brain, you work at stick up the ass Co., and other things of the likes as insults.

When she saw them get into a couple different cars, she snuck up behind Hidan, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He jumped a bit, and spun around. "Sakura! You scared the shit out of me!" he cried.

Sakura just giggled. "Hidan-kun, it's not _my_ fault you're so easy to scare!" she teased.

Hidan smirked down at her.

Sakura knew that smirk.

She let go of him, and backed away from him a bit. "H-Hidan…" she warned.

He stalked towards her. "Yes, Cherry?" he asked, in a taunting manner.

Sakura continued to back up. "W-what are you doing?" she asked.

Hidan smirked.

That was it.

Sakura spun around, and bolted to the kitchen.

Just as she got there, Hidan caught her, and picked her up.

He walked over to the counter, and sat her down on the counter.

Sakura remembered the last time this happened.

She looked at him.

He looked slightly afraid of something.

"Sakura…" he said.

Sakura tilted her head to the side a bit, and looked confused. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

Hidan looked her in the eyes. "Last time we were like this… I asked you if you really liked the uchiha brat. Er… I mean the little chibi uchiha… And said there may be someone better for you than him… Would you get mad if I said that again?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura looked at him.

Her confusion now replaced with shock.

"Well… That depends. What would you say this time?" she asked, her voice just as quiet as his.

He gave a small smile, and shrugged. "I'm not sure…" he said.

Sakura sighed, and rested her forehead against his. "Well then I can't say for sure now, can I?" she teased.

Hidan smiled, and snaked his arms around her waist. "There are other things though." he said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she heard his voice. It had an undertone of lust to it. "Hmm? Like what?" she asked.

Hidan moved closer, holding her tighter.

Sakura shifted and rested her head on his shoulder, knowing where this was going.

Her forehead was now pressed against the side of his neck, and the side of her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder.

She heard him give an irritated sigh, and giggled softly.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, and hugged him closer.

He rested his head on top of hers, and smiled.

"Hidan-kun… I'm tired…" she whispered.

He shifted and wordlessly picked her up bridal style.

She squeaked in surprise, but soon got comfortable.

Hidan looked down at her and smiled. "You want to stay in the guest room?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head.

Hidan laughed, and started to walk up the stairs. "You know, it's a good thing my parents aren't home. They would freak. And shoot me. Then they would take turns killing me. They would love you though." he said.

Sakura laughed at that, and Hidan could hear how tired she was.

Good thing they were at his room now.

He awkwardly opened the door, and walked inside.

He placed her on the bed, and then walked over to his closet to get her a shirt and a pair of P.J pants to wear.

He then taused them to Sakura.

She caught them, and he turned around so she could get changed. When she pulled her shirt over her head and was sitting on the bed in her bra and his pajama pants, she looked over her tummy and gasped.

Hidan spun around, thinking something was wrong.

When he saw the mark on her tummy from when she got cut, he freaked.

It was long, and rimmed in red. There were about 10 stitches keeping it closed, and he knew it would leave a nasty scar. He walked over, and pulled the shirt over her head and laid her down.

Before he pulled the shirt over her tummy, he placed a light kiss over her cut.

He then pulled the shirt over it, and pulled the covers up around her.

Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hidan-kun… Can you stay please?" she whispered.

Hidan smiled. "I was going to. Just have to turn out the light." he whispered.

He then kissed her forehead, and went to turn the light off.

Through the faint light of the moon, Sakura saw him take his shirt off.

He then walked over to his bed, and laid down beside Sakura.

"Good night, Hidan-kun!" she whispered.

"Good night Cherry." he said back.

Sakura reached up and kissed him lightly, before she snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Why is it so dark?_

_Where are the trees?_

_Where are the butterflies?_

_Where are the fireflies?_

_And the soft grass?_

_And everything else! _

_Where is is all?_

_Where I am, is all black._

_There is no light._

_There is no sound._

_Not even of my voice._

_There is nothing and no one here._

_Where _is _here?_

_Is Hidan here? _

_I can't see him…_

_Maybe… Maybe I'm all alone?_

_But I don't want to be alone!_

_I feel something brush against my arm._

_I scream and run away, though I don't hear my scream._

_I don't know if I go anywhere, but I try._

_I run in all kinds of patterns, hoping to not be found._

_Up ahead, I see something glowing._

_For some reason, this glowing light, it mesmerizes me…_

_I stop running, and walk towards it slowly._

_As I get closer, I hear someone calling out._

_I cannot hear what is being said, but I know they sound sad._

_They sound sad, alone and scared._

_They sound, how I feel._

_My heart goes out to them._

_Suddenly, something grabs my arm._

_I look over, and can clearly see Takeshis face. _

"_W-whats … going, o-on?" I ask._

_He looks at me. "Come." he says._

_I nod my head and comply._

* * *

_We walk out of the dark room, and I see Hidan there._

_He was the one calling out? _

_And to who?_

_I try to run to him, but Takeshi stops me. _

"_Watch." he says._

_I do as he said._

_I see a man appear. _

_Hidan looks at him. "Who are you?" he asks._

_The man laughs. "Would you really like to know? Or are you more concerned about," he pauses, and pulls something out of his cloak. "Her." he says._

_He holds up me. There is something sticking out of my chest._

_Red liquid oozes from the wound._

_Am I dead? _

_I look back at Hidan._

_He looks even more scared. _

"_N-no…" I hear him say._

_He crumbles to the ground._

_The man laughs evilly. _

_I cling to Takeshi. "What is going on here?" I whisper. _

_He shakes his head. "Something happened. With one of your friends. And then this. I cannot go into any more detail. But it is best if you wake up now." he says._

_Then he vanishes. _

* * *

Sakura woke up, and sat up straight. "What the hell was that?" she mumbled.

Hidan sat up beside her. "Cherry, you ok?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Yeah. Just some weird dream…"

He smiled sadly. "I had one of those too. And you had better promise not to go after any of us should we get into trouble. Ok?" he said.

Sakura looked at him. "What? Why?" she asked.

Hidan wrapped his arms around her. "I dreamed you had died." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Me too. Takeshi was there with me. And you looked really sad… And the man… I know I know him from somewhere… I just know it." she said.

Hidan tightened his grip on her.

Sakura rested her head against his collarbone.

"Hidan-kun?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled and looked down at her. "What's up Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night." she said.

Hidan smirked. "Good night Cherry." he then kissed her.

Sakura froze for a second, having not expected that, but soon kissed him back.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

Sakura smiled against his mouth.

* * *

Hidan held her as close as he could. He had his arms around her waist, and had her pressed against him.

He never wanted to let her go.

He felt her smile against his mouth, and knew this was ok.

He knew she was no longer mad at him, and that everything should go well from now on.

He inwardly smiled at the thought.

Everything would be ok.

He held her tighter, and smiled back.

* * *

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, just so he couldn't pull away any time soon.

Not that she thought he wanted to.

Or that he would.

She knew he wouldn't stop kissing her for a while.

She just wasn't willing to risk it.

His mouth moved against hers, and she could have melted.

For the time being, everything was forgotten.

There was just her and him.

Nothing else mattered.

Everything was perfect in that very moment.

Time slowed down.

Hell, time even seemed to freeze.

Sakura and Hidan were off in their own little world, and nothing could disturb them.

Sakura couldn't be happier.

Hidan slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, so his hand was resting against the bare skin of her lower back.

Sakura blushed, and smiled even more.

Sakura shifted, so her hands were on his chest.

Hidan groaned softly, and slid his tongue against her lips.

Everything was perfect.

She was so happy.

She wished this could last forever.

She was about to opened her mouth, when something stopped her.

As she was about to let him into her mouth, there was a banging on the door.

It knocked them out of their world. They pulled away, and Hidan made to get up.

Sakura grabbed his hand.

He looked back at her, and she mouthed the words "I'm scared."

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

He was about to hug her, when there was another bang on the door.

_Bang bang._

Hidan put a shirt on, and headed to the door of his room.

This time, Sakura got up, and walked with Hidan down the stairs towards the front door.

Hidan turned to Sakura. "Can you go get a knife from the kitchen? Please." he said.

Sakura nodded, and ran off.

Hidan turned back to face the door.

The banging came again.

_Bang bang_.

He heard Sakura quietly and quickly jogging back, and held his hand out behind him.

His eyes not leaving the door. "If this is one of the guys, I'm going to kill them for interrupting us." he promised.

Sakura giggled, despite how serious the situation could be.

_Bang bang._

He felt Sakura place the handle of the knife in his hand.

He gripped it as if their lives depended on it.

Which they very well could do.

He slowly brought the knife out in front of him.

He felt Sakura grip the back of his shirt.

He turned his head, and looked at her. "Cherry." he whispered.

Sakura looked up at him. "Hmm?" she asked.

He bent down and kissed her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

She locked her fingers behind him, so he wouldn't pull back.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, before he pulled away.

Sakura saw on his face that he would have preferred kissing her over this.

Sakura inwardly agreed.

Kissing him was better than this.

Sakura looked at him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but got cut off.

_Bang bang._

Hidan quickly moved so Sakura was directly behind him.

She clung to the back of his shirt again, hoping this was just one of the gang.

Oh how she hoped that was true!

Hidan reached his hand out, and opened the door quickly.

He then pulled the man outside the door into the front hall, slammed the door and pressed him into a wall, with the knife against his throat, all in one motion.

The man gasped, having not expected that.

Hidan growled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man was frozen in fear.

After a couple seconds, he gained enough confidence to answer. "M-my name is K-Kabuto… I'm h-here for h-her!" he gasped out, pointing a shaky finger at Sakura.

Hidan moved, so Sakura was completely hidden behind him, and pressed the knife into kabuto's throat more. "Well guess what? You can't have her." he growled.

Sakura was too scared and worried for Hidan, that she wasn't registering anything. She didn't even hear what Kabuto said next.

Kabuto regained his composure. "Why? Because you love her?" he said.

Hidan froze.

Kabuto used that to his advantage.

He shifted, and grabbed Hidans arm. He flung him away.

Hidan got thrown against the other wall, and dropped the knife to the ground.

Sakura screamed, and tried to go to him.

Kabuto roughly grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from Hidan.

Sakura struggled against his hold, but it was no use.

He was too strong for her.

Hidan staggered to his feet, and glared at kabuto.

Sakura was staring at him. "H-Hidan… Are you o-ok?" she whispered.

Hidan smiled at her. "I'm fine,Cherry. How bout you?" he asked.

Kabuto sneered. "Awe how cute. Your little Bitch cares." he mocked.

Hidan snarled. "Get your hands off of her."

Kabuto threw his head back and laughed.

It sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

However, she saw her opening.

She leaned over to the side, and kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs.

He instantly let go of her arm, and she ran to Hidan.

She grabbed the knife from in front of him, and stood defensively in front of him.

Kabuto got up, clutching his side. "You damned bitch!"

He regained his composure, and charged at her.

Sakura closed her eyes, and held the knife out in front of her at the last second.

Kabuto ran straight into the knife.

It pierced his heart, poking out through his back.

Sakura felt his blood spill onto her hands.

She gave a choked cry, and then fell still.

Hidan saw Sakura shaking, and gently took the knife from her grasp.

He laid Kabuto down, and turned Sakura around to face him.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, look at me." he demanded, his voice still soft.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut even more, and shook her head again, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Hidan sighed, and pulled her to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly.

"Shh… It's ok Cherry… Don't worry… Everything will be ok…" he said.

He rubbed her back, and felt her begin to calm down.

He held her tighter, and Sakura clung to his shirt.

* * *

Once she was calmed down, he called the gang over, and sat with her in the living room.

* * *

Deidara was the first to burst through the front door. "Sakura!" he called.

Hidan glared at him. "Shut up!" he hissed.

Deidara looked over at him.

Hidan was sitting on the couch.

Sakura was curled up beside him.

Her head was resting on his shoulder, and her arms were around his waist.

Hidan had one arm around her, while his other hand kept drying her eyes as she cried in her sleep. He also rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down.

Sakura was sound asleep.

Deidara waved for Hidan to follow him to the kitchen, so they could talk without fear for waking her up.

Hidan nodded, and went to stand up.

Sakura's grip on him tightened.

Hidan tried to gently pry her arms from around him.

She let out a muffled sob in her sleep, and both Deidara and Hidan couldn't do this to her.

"We can just talk here. We just have to be quiet." Hidan said.

Deidara nodded. "I will stand outside and wait for everyone to show up. As they show up i'll tell them to be quiet. We will talk when everyones here." he said.

Hidan nodded.

Deidara left the room, and Hidan looked down at Sakura.

"Cherry… Please stop crying." he whispered, his lips against her temple.

Deidara stood outside, for not even 5 minutes, and everyone was running up to him.

In one swift motion, he silenced them. "Sakura is sleeping. Hidan can't move because of it. So we have to be quiet as we talk." he said.

Everyone nodded.

Hidan watched as everyone walked into his living room.

They all silently took a seat, and waited for him to begin talking.

Hidan sighed.

He then began his tale. "Me and Sakura were sitting in my room. All of the sudden, we heard this banging on my front door. Sakura got all scared, so I was just going to ignore it and get her to go to sleep. The banging continued though, so we came downstairs. I told her to get a knife from the kitchen, not willing to open the door, and not be able to protect us. When she came back, she handed me the knife, and I opened the door, pulled the guy inside, and pressed the knife to his throat. The dude said his name was Kabuto. he never told us much more. He was trying to break free. I made the mistake of letting something he said to me distract me. He grabbed Sakura, and refused to let her go. He then got distracted, and Sakura kicked him. He released her, and she ran to me and grabbed the knife. He got mad at her, and charged her. He closed her eyes, and held the knife out at the last second. He ran onto the knife, and it went straight through him. He died, and Sakura hasn't opened her eyes or stopped crying since." he said.

Everything was quiet for a while.

After a couple minutes of silence, and watching Sakura with Deidara smoothing down her hair, Itachi asked a couple questions. "First, what did he say that distracted you? Second what were you and Sakura doing when this started? And lastly, could you repeat everything that was said between all three of you, so we can pick up anything new you might have missed?" he asked.

Hidan sighed. He knew the first two questions merely served to embarrass him. "First, I said 'Who are you and what do you want?' He was scared , so he was stuttering, but what he responded, was 'My name is kabuto… I'm here for her!' Sakura hadn't said anything. So I responded. 'Well guess what? You can't have her.' Then, he said the thing that distracted me. at that, he kicked me into the opposite wall. He then grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura finally spoke. She said 'Hidan… are you ok?' Kabuto sneered at her, and said 'Awe how cute. Your little Bitch cares.' he still had her in his grasp. I then said 'Get your hands off of her.' Sakura used his distraction with me, as an opportunity, and she kicked him in the side. He let go of her, and she ran to me. He growled at her and said 'You damned bitch!' and then charged. She killed him, and then that's that." he said.

Itachi smiled. "You still have to answer my other two questions. What were you doing before this, that you so cleverly left out, and what did he say that distracted you?" he restated.

Hidan sighed. "I kissed her before all of this happened. She kissed me back, too. And neither of us really wanted to stop. Or at least, I didn't." he said, as he watched Sakura sleep.

She had finally stopped crying.

She smiled against him in her sleep.

He smiled softly down at her, forgetting for a second there were other people in the room.

Itachi smiled. "Hidan, what did Kabuto say that distracted you?" he asked.

Hidan looked back at him, then blushed and looked at the floor.

Everyone could guess what it was.

Hidan sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. "He said I love her."

The gang nodded.

"Yeah. While she was in the hospital, the nurse asked why you were so concerned about her, and why you refused to leave. Or, something of that sort. And what we said, was that you love her. Shortly after, she woke up, and you guys had your little reunion." Deidara said.

Hidan glared at him. "But I don't love her!" he said.

The gang exchanged looks.

Konan walked over and kneeled down beside him. "Hidan, yes you do. Remember when she was pissed at you? You refused to leave her alone even then. You always had to make sure she was ok. And you were trying to fix everything. You were obsessed at making her not mad at you. You tried harder then, than you ever have for any of your other friends. Hidan, you do love her. Even if you don't want to admit it." Konan said.

Hidan thought back to that time. "Yeah. I was scared out of my mind that she would never talk to me again. It hurt like fucking hell to think that." he admitted.

Konan smiled at him. "I know. Because you love her." she said.

She then sat beside Sakura, rubbing her back.

"What do we do about kabuto?" she asked.

Sakura stirred a bit, and lifted her head from Hidans shoulder. "Mmm? What's going on?" she asked.

Hidan smiled down at her. "Glad to see you're ok Cherry. And everyones here to figure out what we do, and to make sure you're ok." he said.

Sakura smiled at everyone.

She didn't get the chance to reply, however, because Deidara and Itachi cut her off.

They both charged at her, and took her away from Hidan.

Much to Hidans annoyance.

They both picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura-chan! You're ok!" Deidara said.

Sakura smiled and hugged them both back. "Yeah! I'm fine!" she replied.

Itachi kissed her cheek, and Deidara ruffled her hair.

They then set her back down on the ground, and sat beside her.

Hidan growled inaudibly at them.

Konan was now sitting beside him. "Admit it. You love her." she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

Hidan sighed, and looked at the floor. "Fine. So what if I do?" he growled. "Chibi Itachi will tell her he likes her, and that's that." he then stood up, and went to the kitchen.

Konan watched as Sakura watched him leave, concern obvious on her face.

Konan smiled. "Sakura-chan? Why don't you go make sure hes ok?" she said softly.

Sakura stood up and nodded. She then walked off into the kitchen.

As she walk in, she saw Hidan gripping the counter. His head was bowed down, and his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the counter.

Sakura walk up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hidan-kun? Are you ok?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, or make any sign that he knew she was there.

Sakura frowned. "If you're going to give me the silent treatment, then you can come find me when you're ready to talk." she said.

She was about to leave, when Hidan spoke up. "How much do you care about Sasuke?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him in shock. "What? What are you talking about?" she asked back.

Hidan still didn't look at her. "I mean, do you still have a crush on him?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, still kind of confused. "I don't know… I guess so?" she said. Though it was more of a question. "Why?"

Hidan gripped the counter harder. He made no response.

Sakura took a step forward. "Hidan, why? What's wrong?" she asked.

Hidan smiled down at the counter at her concern. "Cherry, if you still like him, then I will back off. I just need to know." he said.

It was then that Sakura heard how upset he was. "Are you ok? And what do you mean 'back off'?" she asked.

Hidan looked at her this time. "Sakura, you need to know something." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Ok! What?"

Hidan smiled at her. "Sakura, Konan was talking to me a bit earlier. She said some things, and made me realize something. She made me realize that I love someone, but am scared she still likes this other guy, who I'm convinced isn't right for her. And acts really suspicious all the time. I got in this huge fight with this girl, and it scared me so much when she wouldn't talk to me. I was scared she never would. When she finally started talking to me again, she ended up getting injured, and was in the hospital for a while. Sakura, it scared the shit out of me. I know you probably still like Sasuke, but you need to know that…" he paused. Not sure if he wanted to go through with this.

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hidan, what is it?" she asked.

Hidan took a deep breath. "I love you."


	20. Chapter 19

The gang was sitting in the living room, all waiting for Sakura and Hidan to come back.

They were all listening, to see if they could hear what was being said.

Needless to say, they couldn't.

They could vaguely hear Hidans voice, but it was so quiet they couldn't make out any words.

There was a pause, and then Sakura said some stuff. Not a lot, but enough to get Hidan to continue.

He spoke for another 3 ish seconds, then there was silence.

No one moved, and no one breathed for fear of missing important words.

There was just silence.

* * *

Hidan could feel Sakura staring at him.

He had his eyes closed.

He was holding his breath.

If she was going to leave or something, he didn't want to see it happen.

His heart clenched at the thought.

He knew he shouldn't have said anything!

She cared for Chibi Itachi.

Not him.

So to say he was shocked when Sakura wrapped her arms around him, would be a complete understatement.

* * *

Sakura stared at Hidan.

She didn't know what to say 'He… He loves me?' she thought.

She feels this weird and foreign feeling stir in her chest.

She looks at him, and wishes he would open his eyes.

She wants to see his pretty amethyst eyes.

She wants to see him smile.

She wants to hear his voice.

But he just stands there.

As if he is afraid.

She has never seen him so afraid.

She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Hidan opened his eyes, turned around, and looked down at Sakura.

Sakura simply rested her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her as close as he could.

Sakura smiled.

She looked up at him, after a couple minutes. "Hidan-kun?" she said.

He looked down at her. "Yeah? What's up Cherry?" he asked.

She went up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Everyone froze when Hidan and Sakura started to walk back.

They all watched them enter, and sit down.

Sakura reclaimed her spot between Itachi and Deidara, and Hidan sat on the couch by Konan.

No one said anything at first.

They watched them, and Sakura seemed to not know what to do.

Hidan was simply smirking at her.

Sakura turned to Deidara. "Dei-nii? What do we do now?" she asked.

Deidara seemed to regret having to answer. "Well… N-now… Now we have to… Umm… Figure out… What we d-do with K-Kabuto's body?" he said.

Though it came out more like a question.

The gang all nodded.

Sakura looked down, and studied the floor. "R-right…"

Deidara hugged her. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. Everything will be ok." he assured her.

Itachi rubbed her back, and Konan got up, and went to make some hot chocolate.

* * *

By the time everyone had had their hot chocolate, Sakura was sound asleep again. Only this time, the was curled up against Deidara instead of Hidan, much to Hidans displeasure.

Hidan, Kisame and Itachi all got up, and brought Kabuto out into the backyard, and called the cops.

Hidan would play witness.

Once the cops had arrived, they walked back into the backyard.

"Who is the one who did this?" one of them asked.

Hidan and Itachi looked at each other, and Kisame responded. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is inside." he said.

The cop looked at his buddies. "Do we send for her?" he asked.

One of them stepped forward. "May we speak with her?" he asked.

Hidan nodded. "Sure. I'll go get her." he said, before he disappeared inside.

* * *

He came back out a minute later, with an exhausted Sakura clinging to his arm.

He led her over to the cops. "Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno." she introduced herself. She bowed politely to them.

The second cop bowed in return. "My name is Takeshi. Pleased to meet you." he said.

Sakura hugged him.

He looked over at Hidan, hoping for an explanation.

Hidan sighed. "She had a brother named Takeshi. He died a long time ago. I guess she got a bit confused." he said.

The cops eyes softened at that. "Is she always like this?" he asked, his voice noticeably softer than before.

Hidan nodded. "Yeah. For as long as I have known her at least."

The cop nodded. "Miss Haruno, we have to ask you some questions now…" he said.

Sakura pulled away. "Of course. Sorry." she said.

The cop smiled and ruffled her hair. "Ok. Would you mind telling us all that had happened then?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Well, me and Hidan were hanging out in his room. It was late at night, and I had a nightmare, which is why we were awake. We were… Umm.. Just hanging out-"

Kisame cut her off. "Hidan said he was kissing you, Princess." he snickered.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah… Anyways, there was this knocking on the door. It continued for a while, and finally we went down stairs. He told me to go to the kitchen to get a knife, just in case, and then he opened the door. This man, Kabuto, was standing there. Hidan dragged him inside, and pressed the knife to his throat. He then told us his name, and said he was here for me. He got in a fight with Hidan, and caught my arm. I kicked him in the side, and ran to Hidan. I took the knife, and was ready to defend us. I didn't mean to kill him. He got mad and charged at us, and I closed my eyes, and raised the knife at the last second. He ran into it, and died. I don't remember anything past that. I had my eyes closed, and fell asleep soon after." she explained.

Hidan wrapped his arms around her from behind.

The officers exchanged looks. "Is he your boyfriend?" one of them asked, pointing to Hidan.

Sakura didn't know how to answer, so she shrugged.

Hidan smirked. "We're working on that."

Kisame snickered at that.

The officers walked over, and one of them stood in front of Sakura. "Miss Haruno, despite what you may think, you are not in trouble. We have been trying to catch this thug for quite a while. In fact, we are here to commend you for your bravery and strength." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Can I go to sleep now?" she asked.

Hidan chuckled, and looked at the officers, as if asking for permission.

When they nodded, he scooped her up, and carried her inside.

The gang all looked over at him, when he entered with Sakura.

Tobi walked over, and moved her hair out of her face. "Tobi thinks she should go to sleep now." he said.

Pein walked over, and took her from Hidan. "Yes. I shall bring her to the guest room." he said.

Hidan spoke up. "Actually, she can sleep in my room. She has every time she stays here." he said.

Pein nodded, and everyone in the room, minus Sakura, heard Konan squeal lightly.

Hidan looked over at her. "The fucks your problem?" he asked.

Konan giggled. "You so love her!" she exclaimed.

Hidan nodded. "Yeah. And I even told her that." he said. He then followed Pein up to his room, and made sure Sakura was alright.

He left everyone in the living room to sit in a stunned silence.

* * *

Pein walked downstairs, a couple minutes after.

He walked over, and sat beside Konan.

She looked at him. "Where's Hidan?" she asked.

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "He's upstairs with Sakura. He wants to make sure she's ok and what not."

Konan smiled knowingly. "You have to tell me what you saw and heard him do and say!" she demanded.

Pein sighed. He should have seen this coming.

Before he could explain, the police walked inside. "We will take care of the body from here. And we would like to meet with Sakura-san sometime soon, to discuss this with her and make sure she is ok." the second one, Takeshi, said.

The gang nodded.

As the officers left, Konan turned to Pein. "Sooo?" she questioned.

* * *

Hidan sat on the bed beside Sakura.

He was looking down at her, and she looked up at him, watching him play with her hair.

She was smiling softly, and she turned her head, more towards his hand.

She smiled a bit more, at hearing him laugh at her antics.

"Cherry, are you ok?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. I guess. And we still have to talk about… Er… What happened… In the kitchen. What you had said." she said.

Hidan smiled. "I love you." he said.

He bent down, and kissed her forehead.

She smiled. "I know that part…" she mumbled.

Hidan smirked, his lips still against her temple. "Than what do we have to talk about?" he asked.

Sakura snuggled closer to him. "You told the officer we had to talk about that, and work out our relationship status. I wasn't tired enough to not remember that." she said.

Hidan wrapped an arm around her, his other hand still playing with her hair. "Well… All that we really have to discuss, is if you will be my girlfriend or not. I mean, you could also tell me you love me… I wouldn't mind that." he teased.

Sakura sighed in contentment. "And when do you want this answer? Because I'm not sure I'm ready to date anyone… Not with everything…" she said.

Hidan nodded in understanding. "I know. If you want, we could not date, and I could just kiss you all the time? We could play the part, and just not actually date?" he suggested.

Sakura laughed at this. "Hidan-kun…" she started.

Hidan held her tighter. "Yeah? What's up Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him, and motioned for him to come closer.

He leaned down a bit.

Sakura motioned for him to come closer, once again, and he complied.

Sakura smiled, and reached up.

She pressed her lips against his.

She felt him smile instantaneously.

He tightened his grip on her, and tried to deepen the kiss a bit.

All he really did, was kiss her harder.

Sakura smiled, and allowed him to kiss her harder. It wasn't like she was going to complain.

Hidan was so happy. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would burst out from his chest.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved closer, so her body was pressed against his.

* * *

Downstairs, Konan was squealing with joy at what Pein had told them.

Pein had put Sakura down on Hidans bed, and Hidan had tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

He had accidentally woken her up. Sakura had looked at him, and Hidan had sat down beside her, and kissed her lightly.

After that, Pein had decided to let them be.

Konan was ecstatic about this. "He really kissed her? EEEE! That is so cute! We have to try to get a picture!" she said, before she ran off up the stairs.

* * *

As she bounded up the stairs, she took out her phone, and got the camera ready.

She walked to Hidans room, and quietly opened the door.

When she saw inside, she had to stop herself from squealing.

Hidan was laying on his bed, as was Sakura.

Sakura had her head on his chest, and her arms around his waist.

Hidan was resting his head on top of hers, and his arms were around her, holding her tightly to him.

Both of them were smiling softly, and seemed completely content with this.

And they were both sound asleep. She positioned her phone, and took a couple pictures.

She sent one to each member of their group. She then took one more, and made it a really, really good one of their faces, and sent it to just Sakura and Hidan.

She then giggled softly and walked back downstairs.

* * *

As she entered the living room, it was obvious that everyone had gotten the pictures.

She smiled and walked over to her seat again.

Deidara turned to her. "Are you stalking Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Konan giggled. "I am not!" she assured.

Deidara and Itachi didn't look impressed.

Konan smiled and waved them off. "It was just too cute a moment to pass up!" she explained.

Pein smiled at her. "It was a cute moment. But they might be mad when they see it. Last I checked, they were not officially dating." he said.

Konan waved him off too. "I'm sure they will work things out! don't worry! And if they don't, at least there will be one picture for them to remember the good times with!" she was determined to keep this in the positive.


	21. Chapter 20

_I opened my eyes, to see the butterflies again._

_They were still all up in the sky._

_Dancing around._

_This time, though, they looked worried._

_They were fluttering around, dancing rigidly._

_The fireflies were no where to be seen, and the trees were still._

_There was no calming flicker of light._

_No swaying movement of the trees. _

_I was all alone. _

_Why was she not here? _

_She was always here if the butterflies were here. _

_There was a bright flashing light._

_I closed my eyes, to avoid being blinded. _

_When I opened them a short time later, there was a bridge._

_There was a hole in the railing, and people were looking over the edge, shouting._

_What was going on? I saw a flash of pink, and ran over. _

_Only there was no one there. _

_I ran up to someone. "What's going on?" I ask._

_The person turns to me. "A car drove off the bridge." _

* * *

He is shaken awake.

Sakura looked down at him. "Hidan! Are you ok? You were having a nightmare..." Sakura asked.

Hidan looked up at her.

She was pinning him to the bed.

It was obvious she had been trying to wake him for a while.

"Sakura… What do you mean?" Hidan asked back.

Sakura smiled at him, and rolled off so she was laying beside him. "You were flailing around. I thought you were having a nightmare…" she said.

Hidan kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't aware my dream was a nightmare…" he admitted.

Sakura giggled. "Fair enough…" she said sleepily.

* * *

The next morning, Hidan woke up to find that Sakura wasn't here.

He walked down stairs, and into the kitchen.

She was making breakfast.

He walked over, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning, Cherry…" he mumbled.

Sakura jumped a bit, and smiled. "Morning Cupcake…" she said back.

He kissed her cheek, and looked at what she was doing. "Cherry, you need any help?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope! We just have to eat quick. Otherwise we will be late for school." she said.

Hidan sighed.

Right.

They had school.

He walked up stairs to get dressed.

Sakura giggled as she finished cooking eggs and pancakes.

When Hidan came back down, Sakura was just finishing putting the plates on the table.

They sat down, and ate in silence.

* * *

After they finished, Hidan walked up and stood in front of Sakura.

He slid his arms around her waist, and looked down at her. "Alright Cherry. You go get dressed. I will clean this up." he said.

Sakura smiled. "Ok!" she reached up, and lightly kissed him, before she slipped out of his grip, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

As Sakura ran up the stairs, she thought of everything that has happened.

Ino died.

Naruto died.

Someone tried to catch her.

And then there was her and Hidan.

At that thought, she remembered something.

She walked back to the landing, to see Hidan sitting on the couch, watching t.v.

She smiled. "Hidan-kun?" she called.

He looked over at her. "Yeah? What's up Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura blushed a bit at this. "What am I supposed to wear?" she asked.

Hidan froze. "Didn't think of that…" he mumbled.

Sakura giggled.

Hidan got up, and walked up stairs with her.

Sakura smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Hidan-kun?" she said.

He smirked and looked back at her. They were outside his room now. "What's up Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura smirked, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He turned to face her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura brushed her lips over his, and then pulled away and walked into his room.

She sat on the chair by his desk, and waited for him to enter.

Hidan walked in, and gave a playful glare. "That was mean…"

Sakura giggled. "Yeah yeah. That's ok!" she said.

Hidan walked over to his closet, and took out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Sakura walked over to him, and smiled.

He held the clothes out to her, and she reached out to take them.

At the last second, he held them out of her reach. "You owe me for these first." he smirked.

Revenge was sweet.

Sakura sighed, and kissed him. "Happy?" she asked.

He hugged her close. "Very." he whispered.

Sakura giggled.

Hidan handed her the clothes, and walked over to the door. "I will meet you downstairs." he said.

He then walked out and closed the door behind him.

Sakura smiled, and changed into the clothes he gave her.

The t-shirt was black, and reached mid thigh.

The jeans were dark blue.

The clothes fit pretty good, once she found a belt to hold the jeans up.

She walked downstairs, and saw Hidan sitting on the couch.

He looked at her as she came down, and smirked. "You know, Cherry. It's cold outside today…" he said, as he got up and walked over to her.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Really?" she asked.

Hidan nodded, and pulled a sweatshirt over her head.

Sakura giggled.

Hidan kissed her forehead. "Come on. The gang will be here soon…" he mumbled.

Sakura reached up and kissed him. "Ok." she said, her lips still against his.

She felt Hidan shudder under her touch, and smiled.

She tightened her grip on him, as did he.

Hidan smirked, and ran his tongue against her bottom lip again, hoping he had another minute before everyone showed up.

But as it would seem, fate hated him.

For in that very moment, the doorbell went off.

Hidan growled, menacingly.

Sakura giggled. "Hidan-kun! Don't worry!" she said.

He smirked at her. "We will continue this later then. Alright Cherry?"

Sakura smiled, and pulled him down a bit. She went up on her tip toes, and met him halfway.

she leaned in and whispered "Don't worry. I know we will…" and she made sure her lips brushed over the shell of his ear.

The doorbell went again, and Hidan walked over and opened it.

"Hello. Nice to see you. Give me a minute." he then closed the door.

Sakura looked at him, and folded her arms across her chest. "Hidan-kun. We have to go." she said.

Hidan smirked at her. He walked over, and pinned her to the wall. "Why?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, and ducked under his arm.

She walked over, and opened the door. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

Konan ran up to her, and hugged her. "Sakura-chan! I'm so glad Hidan hasn't done anything to you! Wait. Are you wearing his clothes?" she exclaimed.

Hidan glared at her from behind Sakura.

Konan nervously laughed. "Hehe… Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go!" she grabbed Sakura's hand, and dragged her away.

The gang watched them disappear down the street.

Hidan grumbled, and grabbed his bag. He walked out the door, and locked it. "Lets go." he growled.

The gang nodded, and off they went.

Tobi took Deidara's hand, and started skipping. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz!" he sang.

Deidara was plotting his death.

Itachi was inwardly laughing at Deidara.

Until Tobi dragged him into this was well.

Hidan was grumbling the entire time.

Konan and Sakura were happily walking down the street, chatting.

They didn't notice the person walking behind them.

Until it was too late.

The gang were all happily walking.

An ambulance zipped by, disrupting them from their conversation.

Then another.

A cop car followed that, and 3 more followed closely.

Itachis phone went off.

He looked at the caller, and saw it was his father. "Hello? Is everything alright?" he asked.

His father demanded he call Sakura.

Itachi was confused, but complied.

He dialed Sakura's number, and waited.

"_H-hello?"_ Sakura answered.

Itachi immediately knew something was wrong. "Sakura. What's wrong? What happened?" he demanded.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Hidan broke into a run, and vanished.

Sakura took in a shaky breath. "_I-Itachi… I… I d-don-nt kno-ow!" _she said.

Itachi became worried. "I think Hidan is on his way to you. Do not move Sakura." he said.

Sakura nodded, though he couldn't see her.

Sakura had no sooner finished nodding, when Hidan came into sight.

She relayed to Itachi that Hidan was there, and then hung up.

She ran to him, and hugged him tight.

He looked around her, and saw a mangled body.

He pulled Sakura away from him, enough so he could see her. "Sakura. Do you know that person?" he said.

Sakura shook her head.

Hidan sighed in relief. "Just in the wrong place at the wrong time." he said.

Sakura nodded.

It was then, that Hidan noticed Sasuke talking to an officer.

He nudged Sakura. "Hey. What's he doing here? And where is Konan?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Don't know why he's here. There was a gunshot, and then he came from behind me and Konan. Konan ran to the school, and called the cops. She forgot her phone, and mine was buried. She said it was easier. That's where she is. Pein will be relieved to know she is ok." she said.

Hidan sighed in relief.

He pulled Sakura to him, and held her tight. "Cherry. You can't scare me like that!" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she said.

Hidan looked her in the eyes. "I know." he then kissed her lightly.

Sakura smiled, and kissed him back.

Oddly enough, she was the one to deepen it. She moved closer, so she was more pressed against him.

Hidan smirked, and was about to brush his tongue across her lower lip again, when a police officer approached them.

"Miss Haruno? Hello! We would like to ask you a few questions." he said.

Hidan glared at him, and the officer flinched.

Sakura took hold of Hidans hand, and motioned for the guy to continue.

He readily complied. "We would like to know what you saw." he said.

Sakura smiled kindly at him, knowing he was uncomfortable under Hidans glare.

She took a deep breath, and started to relay to him what had happened.

* * *

By the time she had finished, the rest of the gang was there, and Konan had returned.

He turned to Konan, and asked her a few questions as well.

In the mean time, Deidara approached her. "You ok?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to go to school now though." she said.

Hidan nodded. "Off we go then." he said.

They waved good bye, and walked to the school.

There was about 20 minutes left of first period, so they went to the field outside, to sit for a bit.

Hidan took hold of her waist, and smirked at her.

Sakura recognized it, and backed up a bit.

Hidan tightened his grip on her waist, and pulled her closer. "Cherry. You are not getting away this time." he slurred.

Sakura blushed a little bit. "Why not, Hidan-kun?" she slurred back.

Hidan leaned in, and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. "Because you are mine." he whispered.

Sakura smiled shyly, and kissed him.

He held her tighter, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finally, he brushed his tongue along her bottom lip.

Sakura pulled away though. "Hidan-kun…" she whispered.

he smiled softly at her. "What's up, Cherry?" he asked.

She rested her head against his chest, and cried.

Hidan simply held her close. "Cherry. Are you ok?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head.

Hidan held her tighter, and sat on the ground with her. "Wanna tell me what's up?" he asked.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do with all of this, and I'm scared. I'm scared of getting close to people. I'm scared of dating people. I'm scared for what's going to happen. I'm just scared!" she cried.

Hidan rubbed her back, soothingly. "Shh… Everythings going to be ok…" he whispered.

Sakura nodded against his chest. "I know. I just want it all to stop…"

Hidan kissed the top of her head. "Love you." He whispered.

Sakura smiled. "I know you do." she mumbled.

When first period was over, they walked into second period class.

Oddly enough, Asuma wasn't there, so they sat in the back of the room.

Sasuke walked over, and sat next to Sakura, while Hidan was on her other side.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." he greeted.

Sakura looked at him. "Hmm? Oh! Good morning, Sasuke." she greeted.

He looked at her, and smiled. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I'm hanging out with Tachi-nii, Dei-Nii, Hidan-kun, Konan-chan, and Pein-kun. why?" she responded.

Sasuke glared at Hidan. "Why are you hanging around him?" he growled.

Sakura smiled. "Because hes a good friend." she said.

Hidan took her hand in his. "And soon to be boyfriend." he whispered in her ear.

Sasuke heard what Hidan had said, and growled.

The entire class stopped what they were doing, and looked to the back of the room, where the three were… Chatting.

If it could be called that.

Sasuke got pissed at Hidans comment. "What do you mean, soon to be girlfriend?" he demanded.

Hidan smirked. "You really want to know?" he asked.

Sasuke growled in response.

Hidan smirked, and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

He leaned in, so his mouth was by her ear. "Cherry... Could you look at me please?" he asked.

Sakura knew what he was going to do, and complied.

Sakura shifted in her chair, so she was facing him. "What up, Hidan-kun?" she asked innocently.

Every boy in the room swooned at her innocence.

Hidan smirked, knowing their hearts would be broken soon.

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers.

Almost instantaneously, he brushed his tongue against her lips.

Sakura compiled this time, and Hidan smiled against her mouth.

He slowly slid his tongue in her mouth.

They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to really stop.

After a couple minutes, however, Sasuke pulled Sakura away from Hidan. "Sakura!" he complained.

Before he could say anything else, Asuma walked into the room. "Yo!" he greeted.

Sasuke released Sakura, and Hidan pulled her close.

"You alright?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, and sat in her desk, beside Hidan. "Yup! I'm fine." she replied.

Hidan nodded, and looked to the front of the room.

A couple minutes later, there was a note dropped on her desk. "And I liked the kiss. We will have to do that again some time. )" it read.

Sakura looked to Hidan, to find him smirking at her.

She wrote back on the paper. "Sure! If you wear a dress tomorrow. ;)" and gave it to him.

Hidan read it, and froze.

He heard Sakura giggling softly beside him, and wrote back on it. "That can be arranged."

Sakura froze, knowing this would not end well.

This time, it was Hidans turn to chuckle at her.

Sasuke was watching them.

It was obvious Hidan was flirting with her.

He hated it.

No girl in their right mind would reject him.

And they had gotten in that huge fight!

How had he managed to fix that?

Every time Hidan would even be in a room, Sakura would avoid him like he had the plague!

He had to be trying something.

There had to be some other reason to him liking her, and keeping her close.

Sasuke was determined to find out what that was.


	22. Chapter 21

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, that day after school.

He grabbed her hand, and dragged her away, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Why are you hanging around them Sakura?" he demanded.

Sakura struggled to break free. "I- because they are my friends!" she said.

Sasuke tightened his hold. "No. Sakura. They are not your friends. Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, we are your friends." he corrected her.

"Yes. They are my friends. Though I'm not sure you are. And they are my friends as well! Now let go!" she exclaimed.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke pulled Sakura to him. "Nope! Just talking." he replied.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Sakura, would you be able to help me with something?" he asked.

Sakura instantly nodded, but Sasuke answered. "No. She cannot." he said.

Kakashi sighed. "Well that's too bad. I will just have to call your mother then Sasuke, and tell her about the bruises on this girls arm. And your brother will be very upset to know his ototou hurt his precious Sakura-imotou. That just wouldn't be good, would it?" he asked.

Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke released his hold on her arm, in time for Itachi and the gang to run up to them

"Cherry! You alright?" Hidan asked, eyeing the bruise on her arm.

He turned on Sasuke. "YOU BASTARD! NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!" he screamed.

Kakashi chuckled. "Seems you have more then just your mother and Itachi to worry about." he eye smiled.

He then watched the entire akatsuki gang up on Sasuke.

Kakashi then turned to Sakura. "Sakura." he said.

She looked at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"If you have any more issues involving anyone, please come let me know." he said.

Sakura smiled. "Ok Kaka-sensei! And thank you for helping me!" she said.

Kakashi nodded, before he watched Sakura run over and take Hidans hand.

He watched as Hidan looked at her, and the two ran off to let everyone else deal with Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura and Hidan were walking down the street to his house.

Hidan was holding her hand, and Sakura was smiling.

"Hey, Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. "What?" she asked.

Hidan smiled. "You should smile more." he said.

Sakura smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. She then whispered. "Only for my friends though. Especially you." she said.

Hidan smirked. "Promise?" he said.

Sakura giggled. "Of course I promise!" she said.

Hidan smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. His nose was almost touching hers. "How about we seal the deal then?" he slurred.

Sakura smiled, and leaned in.

She rested her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and rested his head on top of hers. "You know, this is nice. But it's not what I meant." he said.

Sakura nodded against his chest. "I know." she said.

Hidan sighed. He moved her away a bit, so he could see her face.

He looked her in the eyes. "When are you going to say you love me back?" he asked, all joking gone from his voice.

Sakura looked him in the eyes back. "Hidan-kun…" she whispered.

He hugged her hard to him. "Cherry. You don't have to until you're ready. It was just a question. I mean, I would love to hear you say that. But I know you won't until you're ready. Don't worry about it. Just know that I love you though. Ok?" he said.

Sakura smiled. "Ok, Hidan-kun!" she said.

Hidan kissed the top of her head, and took her hand. "Lets go home." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Lets!"

Home.

Her parents still won't be home for a while.

She looked up at Hidan.

He was taking care of her.

She smiled at the thought.

* * *

The gang had just finished beating Sasuke to a bloody pulp.

Kakashi had been watching the entire time, and had been laughing and giving them grades for their punches, form and kicks.

The gang had brought their averages up to 90% in the half an hour they had been fighting Sasuke.

And Kakashi was going to give Hidan the same grade, for helping Sakura.

The gang looked at Sasuke, with triumph.

"We did it!" Konan shrieked.

Her and Kisame high fived.

Kakuzu kicked Sasuke once more for good measure, and then turned to Tobi. "Who knew you actually knew how to fight?" he questioned.

Tobi beamed up at him. "Tobi was taught by his dad! Tobis dad thought it would be good to teach Tobi how to fight! I bet Sakura-chan is proud of me!" he said, before he looked around for Sakura.

Pein and Deidara looked around too.

Itachi took his brother home. He had seen Hidan take her away.

Pein and Deidara also noticed Hidan wasn't here.

"DAMNIT! HE STOLE HER!" Deidara freaked.

Konan ran up to him. "Who? Who took her?" she asked, as panic filled her.

Deidara growled. "Hidan."

Konan squealed.

Pein, Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu ran off to Hidans house.

Tobi and Konan stayed and fan girled and fanboyed over Hidan and Sakura.

Itachi merely went home.

Zetsu and Sasori watched everyone. They then decided to follow after Konan and Tobi when they ran ahead of everyone, to take pictures.

Itachi texted Hidan, to tell him about his visitors.

* * *

Hidan got a text from Itachi. "Konan and Tobi are coming to take pictures of you guys. The rest of the gang is following. All except Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Sasori are mad at you for taking Sakura-chan." he had been informed.

Hidan relayed the message to Sakura.

"Hidan-kun, what do we do? Oo! Can we have pizza when they all get here?" she asked.

Hidan smiled. "That would be a lot of pizza… And Konan and Tobi are going to be taking pictures…" he thought for a second.

"They will be here soon." Sakura informed.

Hidan smirked. "And you still owe me from earlier." he added.

Sakura looked at him confused.

Hidan smiled. "When you promised to smile more." he reminded her.

Sakura now knew where this was going. They heard Tobi and Konan screaming at each other, and knew they were close.

Hidan smirked at her.

Sakura backed up a bit, and placed her hands on his chest, hoping to keep him in place. "H-Hidan-kun…" she said.

Hidans smirk widened. "Yes Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura never got to respond.

They heard footsteps on the front porch, and Hidan pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura gave a small yelp in surprise, and Hidan smirked. "Cherry, it's ok." he mumbled.

Sakura smiled.

Hidan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Sakura, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck.

The door was opened, but neither of them took any notice.

Sakura vaguely head Konan shriek, but wasn't too sure.

Hidan held her tighter, and Sakura could have melted.

He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, and Sakura shook her head a bit.

It was then that they became aware of someone taking pictures.

Hidan pulled away, and smiled at her.

Konan squealed. "EEE! That was soo cute!"

Sakura ran towards her, and looked over the blue haired girls shoulder.

Konan flipped through the pictures, and Sakura and her began to whisper about them.

Hidan watched Sakura laugh with Konan.

Tobi walked up to him, and clapped him on the back. "Good job, Hidan-senpai! You have a girlfriend!"

It was then that the happy feeling inside his chest dissipated.

They weren't dating yet.

She hasn't even told him if she has a crush on him or anything.

Hidan looked at the floor, and barely noticed Sakura and Konan had stopped laughing.

He knew he was the reason for that.

He suddenly felt even worse for having her stop her fun because of him.

Only when someone wrapped their arms around him, did he get knocked out of his little trance.

He looked at who was holding him, to see it was Sakura.

"Hidan-kun…" she started.

He wrapped his arms around her and cut her off. "Don't worry. We can discuss this later. Smile, alright?" he said.

Sakura smiled up at him and nodded.

Konan squealed, and dragged Sakura to the kitchen claiming they would be making something to eat.

Everyone knew she planned on interrogating the poor pink haired girl.

* * *

In the kitchen, Konan cornered Sakura. "Tell. Me. Everything!" she demanded.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know what there is to tell." she admitted.

Konan smiled. "Well, you could start off by telling me one thing…" she said.

Sakura looked at her, and tilted her head to the side. Her confusion was obvious.

Konan lost it. She hugged Sakura to her. "OHH! You are just too cute! No wonder he fell for you!" she squealed.

Sakura awkwardly patted her back. "T-there there, Konan-chan…" she said.

Konan cleared her throat, and regained her composure. "Ahem… As I was saying, do you like him?" she asked.

Sakura blushed a bright shade of pink.

She thought back to every time he kissed her.

Every time he hugged her.

Every conversation they have ever had.

The fact that she had stayed at his house more than any other.

And how he had kept her safe from harm.

She then thought back to that stupid fight.

It had hurt her a lot to not talk to him.

It had hurt when he had walked out.

She remembered everything.

Their first real kiss, it had sent her heart fluttering, and let loose a whole bunch of butterflies that she hadn't known resided in her.

She looked at Konan and met her sparkling eyes.

Konan obviously already knew this answer, but wanted to hear Sakura say so.

Sakura sighed. There was no getting out if this. "W-well…"


	23. Chapter 22

**sorry its late! i was in the ER last night for my back. i am so very sorry! **

i made this extra long to make up for my idiotic-ness.

Hidan had followed them over to the kitchen.

He didn't enter, and made sure they didn't know he was there.

He leaned against the wall, and listened.

He heard Konan ask Sakura if she like him.

That sent him into a whole new wave of panic.

What if she said no?

His heart clenched painfully at the thought.

But then he thought to all of the times he had kissed her.

She didn't seem too against it. I mean, at first, she had hated him for it.

But the last kiss…

She didn't seem to mind it.

Maybe… There was still hope?

At that thought, he couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

He looked over at Sakura, and saw her blush.

Why would she blush?

He listened, hoping to hear her answer.

* * *

Sakura stared at Konan, shock and fear written across her face.

Konan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Ok? Don't worry about it." she said.

Sakura nodded, and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out some chocolate milk, and poured a couple glasses.

One for her, and one for Hidan.

She turned to Konan. "You want some?" she asked.

Konan shook her head. "No, I'm having some tea." she said.

Sakura nodded, and took the two glasses to the living room.

"Hey Tobi-" she started.

She then realized Tobi wasn't there.

She walked over, and placed the glass on the table in front of Hidan. "Where'd Tobi go?" she asked.

Hidan shrugged. "Not sure…" he replied.

Sakura nodded, and turned her attention towards waiting for Konan to get back.

* * *

When Konan entered the living room, it wasn't how Sakura had pictured it.

instead of chatting, she grabbed her bag from the couch. "My mom called. She wants me to come home." she said.

Sakura nodded. "OK! See you later Konan-chan!"

Konan nodded, and ran out the front door.

Hidan turned to Sakura. "So Cherry. What do you want to do?" he asked.

Sakura finished off her chocolate milk, and walked to the kitchen to put her glass away.

As she sat down, her phone buzzed.

Not knowing what to do, she walked over to where her bag had been dropped, and picked it up. "I have homework… So…" she then walked up stairs.

Hidan heard her go up stairs, and noted she went to the left for the guest room, instead of to the right for his room.

He sighed.

Something was up.

And he had a feeling it had to do with Konan's earlier question.

* * *

Sakura flopped down on the bed in the guest room.

She stared at the ceiling, hoping Hidan wouldn't come in.

She couldn't get Konan's question out of her head.

"_Do you like him?"_

Sakura hadn't answered. She didn't get to.

Konan had said she didn't have to, they made some food, and went out to find Tobi not there.

She never got the chance to answer her question.

Then, Konan left her alone with Hidan.

Sakura really didn't know what to do.

'Do I… Do I like him?' she wondered.

She then thought back to the message she had received.

From Sasuke.

What was she supposed to say to that?

* * *

She was knocked from her thoughts, when there was a knock on the door.

She got up, and opened it. "Hey. What's up?" she asked.

Hidan looked at her. "Well, dinners ready. Come on." he then took hold of her hand, and led her downstairs.

Sakura looked at him. 'How long was I thinking for? A couple hours at least...'

Hidan smirked at her. "You know Cherry… If you keep looking at me, I might get carried away…" he slurred, the lust filling his eyes again.

Sakura pulled her hand away, and stopped walking.

Hidan looked at her. "Cherry? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head.

Hidan took a step towards her. "Sakura, please tell me. I know some things bothering you…" he said.

Sakura merely looked at him.

He sighed. "Come on. We have to eat." he said in a defeated tone.

Sakura followed behind him a couple steps behind.

When they got to the main floor, she saw that everything was laid out, and looked really pretty.

It also looked similar to that of a candle light dinner.

She suddenly began to feel very nervous.

Hidan walked over and waited for her to join him.

Sakura hesitantly followed. She took a seat, and soon enough, they began their mostly silent meal.

Hidan watched her. "So Cherry. Did you get to finish your homework?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

Hidan let it rest for a bit.

After a couple minutes, he thought of something else to ask her. "Would you mind helping me on the math homework? I have almost no clue what I'm doing." he asked, trying to make her smile.

Sakura merely shrugged. She hadn't looked at him all meal. Her eyes were glued to her plate, and she didn't speak.

Hidan gently placed his fork down, and stopped eating.

Just as he thought, Sakura took no notice.

He sighed. "Sakura, please tell me what's wrong." he asked.

She still didn't look at him, and she put her fork down as well.

For a couple minutes, no one moved or spoke.

Just as Hidan was about to give up and start to put his plate away, Sakura spoke. "Konan asked me a question earlier. I have been thinking about it, and I'm just scared of the answer. I don't know what to do. Then, I get this text from Sasuke, and I really don't know what to do, now even more so." she said.

Hidan knew what she was talking about. Of course, he couldn't let her know that he knew what she was talking about.

He just had no idea about the Sasuke thing. What did he say to her?

He smiled softly at her. "What did she ask you?" he said. He would probably find out what Sasuke had asked her in a little while.

Sakura didn't move. Hesitantly, she answered. "She… She asked me if I like this guy. He's a friend of mine, and I know he like me back. I just don't know what to say…" she said.

Hidan couldn't help the smiled from creeping onto his face. "Well, do you like him?" he asked.

Sakura noted the underlying tone of hopefulness. "Were you eavesdropping?" she asked.

Hidan froze. "W-well… Umm… M-maybe?" he said, seeming unsure.

Sakura didn't miss a beat. She got up, and headed for the stairs.

Hidan tried to grab her hand. "Sakura! Come on! Please?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. she ran up the stairs, and Hidan heard a door close.

He sat back down, and sighed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he walked upstairs, to the guest room.

He knocked on the door a couple times. "Sakura? Can I come in?" he asked.

There was a muffled "Sure" from the other side.

Hidan cautiously opened the door, and saw Sakura all curled up in a ball under the covers on the bed.

He smiled, and walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey Cherry. Come on. Can we talk?" he asked.

Sakura shifted, and sat up a bit. "About what?" she asked.

He smiled softly at her. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Tobi was bugging me, so I was going to come and help you and Konan, when she asked you. That's why I was there. Please! I didn't mean to hear that. But, why were you avoiding me after she left?" he asked.

Sakura stared out the window, at the darkening sky. She said nothing.

Hidan moved closer, and hugged her. "Sakura, please! Say something." he said.

Sakura shifted, trying to break free from his hold.

Hidan let her go, and moved away a bit. "Hey, you said Sasuke texted you? What does that bastard have to say?" he asked bitterly.

Sakura fidgeted with her phone a bit, before turning the screen to face him.

It was the message from Sasuke. "_hey Sakura-chan! I'm sorry about what had happened earlier. I just don't like the thought of you hanging around them. They've been bad news since I have known them. I wanted to say I'm sorry, and was wondering if I could make it up to you? Say… This friday at 6? I could pick you up from Hidans house. It can be like a date. If you want. Talk to you later!"_

Hidan glared at the phone. "And what are you going to do?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Sakura still didn't look at him. "Well… I was planning on agreeing." she replied.

Hidans glare got more intense. "Why? Why would you risk getting hurt like that? He hurt you once Sakura. Earlier today none the less. And you're just going to tell him it's ok and go on a date with him? You didn't forgive me that easy! You were mad at me for over a week! It took you being put in the hospital for you to forgive me!" he all but yelled.

Sakura suddenly got defensive. "Yeah? Well sorry! You kept making things worse for yourself though. I gave you fair warning! You ignored it. You even had the damned nerve to stand there and tell me I was putting everyone in -"

Hidan kissed her, making her unable to continue to yell at him.

Sakura shoved him away. "Why do you keep feeling the need to not let me finish what I was saying?" she asked, bitterly.

Hidan looked at her, his sadness evident on his face. "Cherry. Please, calm down."

Sakura glared at him. "No, Hidan. And guess what? I am going out with Sasuke. So you can stop trying to protect me all the time. Understand?" she said coldly.

Hidan shifted. "Cherry, are you sure? I mean, you could just tell him no." he said.

Sakura typed something on her phone.

Hidan tried again. "Sakura, who do you like more? Sasuke or me?" he asked.

He knew this was an unfair question, but he didn't care right now.

Sakura turned her phone off, and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." she said, before she walked to the door.

Hidan got up, and placed a hand on the door, keeping it closed.

"You had a friend. When your parents died. It wasn't naruto. It was someone whose parents had also died in the very same crash. You were friends for about a year. Then you just kind of… Stopped. You never saw him again. Sakura, do you miss your little friend?" he asked.

Sakura stared at the wall, her back to him. She didn't say anything.

Hidan shifted, and continued. "Sakura, I know you don't want to hear this. But when we first met, you hated me. I walked you to school that one day, and you said I seemed familiar from somewhere. When you found out I was from those dreams, you thought that's where you knew me from. Right?" he asked.

Sakura slowly nodded.

Hidan smiled softly. "Well, you have known me for longer than you think. I was that friend you had a while ago, back when your parents, and my parents died. We met at the orphanage. We became good friends in the week and a half you were there. We continued to be friends, until I got adopted. Then I moved far away, and couldn't talk to you. Then I moved here with the rest of the gang, and we met again. Cherry, I have a picture of you from when we first met. You look like you did in the picture where you are with your brother, colouring. Cherry, please. I need you to believe me." he pleaded.

Sakura turned to look at him. "Hidan… I… I don't know…" she whispered. "I'm scared… I don't know!" she said, a bit louder this time.

Hidan smiled softly at her. "Why don't you get some sleep, and we will talk tomorrow after school." he suggested.

Sakura nodded.

Hidan opened the door, and walked out.

Sakura wanted to follow him, but knew it would probably make things worse.

And she still had to figure out exactly how she felt about him.

She watched as Hidan left the room.

* * *

He walked across the hall, to his room.

He had kind of hoped Sakura would follow him.

He sighed, and changed into his p.j pants, before taking his shirt off, and climbing into bed to go to sleep.

He hoped Sakura would be ok.

And he hoped she would actually talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

_Sakura opened her eyes._

_She was laying on the field, just a little ways off from the trees._

_She sat up, and watched them, curiously. _

_Why was she not with the trees?_

_Was something wrong?_

_She stood up, and walked over to them. _

_Standing in the middle of them, was Hidan._

_He was facing her._

_He saw her, and smiled._

"_Cherry. I still love you." he said._

_Sakura walked over to him, and sighed._

"_I know you do." _

_Hidan placed his hand on her cheek. "Cherry, please don't be mad at me." he said._

_Sakura smiled, and leaned into his hand. She placed her hand over his, and looked into his amethyst eyes. "Hidan, come here." she said._

_Hidan looked confused for a second, but then Sakura vanished._

* * *

Hidan got up, and walked to Sakura's room.

He opened the door, and walked over to the bed.

Sakura had her eyes closed, and appeared to be sleeping. She was smiling softly.

Hidan reached up, and brushed her hair away from her face.

He was about to retract his hand, when Sakura took hold of it.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at him. "Come here." she repeated.

Hidan moved, and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's up cherry?"

Sakura smiled. "I had a nightmare." she replied.

She knew Hidan knew she had that dream again. He had been there.

Hidan smirked. "Oh really now? And what was it about, my dearest Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura cowered under the sheets a bit, causing Hidan to chuckle softly at her.

"I don't know. But you were there." she replied softly.

Hidan placed his hand on her cheek. "Does Cherry need cheering up?" he asked, in a teasing voice.

Sakura merely blinked.

Hidan smirked at her.

Sakura was about to protest, when he moved, and laid down beside her.

He slipped an arm under her, and pulled her closer.

Sakura giggled, and rested her head on his chest.

Hidan kissed the top of her head, and sighed. "Was that really a nightmare?" he asked.

Sakura giggled. "Nope! Not really. Just weird." she replied.

Hidan took his free hand, and tilted her head up, so she could look at him.

He smiled at her. "I love you." he said.

Sakura smiled. "I know." was all she replied with.

He looked her in the eyes, and got lost in her emerald eyes.

Sakura leaned in, and pressed her lips to his nose.

He blinked.

Once, then twice.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno. Seemed like a good idea at the time…" she said.

Hidan smirked. "Well then." he leaned in, and rested his forehead against hers.

Sakura smiled at him. "I like your hugs." she said.

Hidan looked in her eyes, getting lost again. "And I like your kisses." he said back.

Sakura smiled, and her eyes brightened. "Really?" she said, in mock surprise.

Hidan gave her a look like 'Really?'

Sakura giggled. "I…" she started.

Hidan listened intently.

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind… forget about it." she said.

Hidan sighed. "Cherry, you should get some sleep. It's late." he said.

He pulled her closer, and wrapped both his arms around her.

Sakura reached up, and let her lips meet his.

His grip on her tightened, and he kissed her back.

Sakura smiled against his mouth.

The kiss started out sweet, and slowly got more passionate.

Hidan ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and Sakura opened her mouth granting him access.

Hidan tightened his grip around her waist, as his tongue slid into her mouth.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, while he explored her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers.

They stayed like that for a while, before the need for air got too bad.

When they broke apart, Hidan smiled at her, and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you sure you don't want to say you love me yet?" he asked.

Sakura giggled, and shifted around, so her head was resting on his chest. "Maybe…" she mumbled.

She slipped her arms around his waist, holding him close. He kissed the top of her head. "Night Cherry…" he whispered.

Sakura smiled. "Night Hidan-kun…"

They both then fell into a peaceful sleep.

**what a pretty place to leave off at!**

**see you next week!**


	24. Chapter 23

The next morning, Sakura and Hidan were walking to school.

Hidan had Sakura's hand in his, and was tracing patterns over the back of her hand with his thumb.

Sakura was resting her head on his shoulder, as she tried to wake up fully.

Hidan was watching her, and smiling.

When Sakura discovered this, she looked at him weird. "What?" she asked.

Hidan shrugged. "Nothing, Beautiful." he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Before they could say anything, Konan ran up to them. "SAKURA-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" she screamed.

Sakura covered her ears. "Konan-chan! You are too loud!" she complained.

Konan giggled. "Just look!" she said, as she showed Sakura the screen of her phone.

Sakura looked at the picture.

It was of her and Hidan, from about a minute ago.

Before their little conversation.

Sakura smiled, and Hidan smirked.

"Konan, can you send me all the pictures you have of us? And any others you take of us. I'm going to post them on facebook." he said.

Sakura sighed, and walked over to where she saw Deidara. "Hey Dei-nii! What's up?" she asked tiredly.

Deidara smiled at her, and ruffled her hair. "Not much Blossom. Tired?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Kind of." she replied.

He smirked. "It's ok. Hey! After school you want to study with me?" he asked. "It can be like a study date!" he added, just to piss off Hidan.

Sakura caught onto that, and giggled. "Sure, Dei-kun!" she said, also to piss off Hidan.

Hidan growled at him. He walked over, and whispered. "No touching her. Don't keep her out past 9:30." he said.

Deidara snickered. "What are you? Her guardian?" he teased.

Hidan smirked. "You have no idea."

Deidara glared, and walked over to Sakura. He took her hand, and led her away towards the school. "Come on, Saku-Imouto! We have to go." he said.

Sakura giggled, and was led away.

Hidan glared at him, and Konan giggled.

* * *

while Sakura and Deidara were walking to the school, he had let go of her hand. "So, Sakura-chan. How are things between you and Hidan?" he asked.

Sakura blushed a light shade of pink. "W-well… U-umm… Last night… Last night was sweet. He really isn't as bad and rough as everyone says. He's kind and caring too… And he gives some of the best hugs. Next to Zetsu, you and Itachi-nii. And he has really pretty amethyst eyes. And he smiles all the time. Er… Almost all the time. And he makes really good pancakes. And I love his kisses." she then realized she was rambling.

She blushed a bit harder, and cautiously looked up at Deidara. He was looking down at her and smiling. "Seems like you love him there, Blossom." he teased.

Before Sakura could say anything, her phone went off.

She looked at the caller ID, and froze.

Sasuke was calling her.

She hesitantly answered the phone. "H-hello?" she said.

Deidara watched her, and could hear what was going on. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her steady.

"_Sakura-chan. How nice of you to pick up the phone. I thought you would have ignored this call. Seeing as it was Sasuke. You havent been on the best of terms with him lately."_ the man on the other end said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-who are you? W-what have you done with Sasuke?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the response.

Deidara saw the rest of the gang coming up behind them. He knew Itachi had heard what she had just said, because he froze, not daring to breath.

The man on the other end laughed. "_He's in a better place right now. He is taking a well deserved nap. If only you had been here! His screams of agony, his cries and pleas! Oh! They were simply to _die _for! And his blood… It flowed quite freely. It was truly a sight to see. I'm sorry you had to miss it dear." _he cackled.

Sakura felt her eyes water, and felt someone wrap their arms around her.

She took no notice. "W-Where… Where is he?" she asked.

The man sighed. "_If you must know, he is in our secret little place, my dearest Cherry Blossom."_ he replied.

Sakura hung up, and tried to run, only to have someone restrain her. She looked behind her, to see it was Kisame. "Let me go! I have to go to him!" she cried.

Kisame shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous for you to go." he said.

Sakura looked behind him, and saw Itachi.

She then looked back at Kisame. "Please. I have to do this for him." she said.

Kisame sighed. "We will go together." he said.

Sakura nodded, and on the count of three, they both took off, before anyone could register what was happening.

* * *

10 minutes later, they arrived where Sakura knew the man was talking about.

The sight of the shooting.

Where her brother had died.

She walked around, to the exact place where she remembered the man standing.

Sure enough, there was Sasuke.

His head was mostly decapitated.

His fingers were cut off, almost entirely through the bone. Upon further inspection, she could see they had been cut about ¾ of the way, then snapped off.

Same with his toes.

His arms were sliced, and cut.

His eyes had been cut, and now lay in little tiny heaps in his skull.

His skull, was bashed in, and the back was shattered.

His brain was cut into tiny pieces, and scattered around the ground.

His nose was sliced off, and resting on his forehead.

Sakura gasped at the sight, and clung to Kisame.

He wrapped an arm around her, holding her to him. He stared at the sight before him, and could feel the pain radiating off of Itachi.

Wait...

Itachi…

He looked over his shoulder.

Sure enough, there was Itachi.

He was staring at the sight, wide eyed.

Time seemed to stop.

After simply staring at the scene before him for a good 5 minutes, he walked over to the sobbing Sakura.

He gently took her from Kisame's grasp, and held her against him tightly.

Sakura looked up at him, and gasped when she saw it was him. "I-Itachi… I-I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean-"

He cut her off. "Saku-Imouto… This is not your fault. I do not blame you. Do not worry." he spoke calmly, and surely, despite just finding his little brother dead.

He then held Sakura against him, and sat on the ground.

Kisame walked off a bit, to give them some space.

The rest of the gang came into sight, and he walked over to them.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi sat on the ground, and cried together for quite some time.

After about half an hour of crying, Sakura fell asleep, and Itachi was on the verge of unconsciousness.

He stood up, holding Sakura in his arms.

When he stumbled, he felt someone place their hand on his back to steady him.

"Easy there. Don't want you falling over." Konan whispered.

He looked around, and saw that Kakuzu was standing in front of him.

He handed Sakura over to Kakuzu, and leaned on Konan for support.

The gang then all went to Hidans house.

* * *

It was around noon when Itachi woke up from his little nap. He was in Hidans guest room, with Sakura.

He had refused to leave her alone.

He looked at her, and was pleased to know she was still sleeping.

He brushed her hair out of her face, and lightly kissed her forehead.

As he was about to get up, he saw Hidan sitting in a chair, on Sakura's side of the bed. "Hidan. What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Hidan looked at him for a split second, before his eyes flickered back to Sakura. "Watching her. I need to make sure she's ok." he said.

Itachi smiled. "You really do love her." he mumbled.

Hidan sent a glare his way.

Itachi chuckled lightly, and Sakura stirred.

"Mmm?" she slowly sat up and opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

Itachi and Hidan looked at eachother, then Itachi spoke. "You fell asleep a while ago. We brought you back to Hidans house and have been here ever since." he explained.

Sakura looked around. "This isn't Hidans room…" she said absentmindedly.

Hidans eyes widened in shock.

Itachi gave Hidan a questioning glance. He then turned to address Sakura about the matter. "And why would this be Hidans room? We all assumed you would have been sleeping in the guest room?" he questioned.

Sakura looked at him. "No… I've been staying in Hidans room with him." she said.

Itachi glared at Hidan. He then held Sakura to him protectively. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her you creep." he said threateningly.

Hidan sighed. "Itachi-" he got cut off when the door opened.

Sasori and Tobi walked in.

"YAY! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU ARE AWAKE! TOBI IS SO HAPPY!" Tobi cried.

Sasori smiled at her. "Glad to see you are ok, Brat." he said.

Itachi glared at him too. "And you can stay away as well. No one is going to hurt her. Or call her bad names. Never!" he declared.

"Who else has to stay away from her?" Sasori asked.

Itachi glared at Hidan. "Hidan does. Apparently, he has been sharing a room and bed with Saku-Imouto." he growled.

Sakura sighed, and pulled away from Itachi a bit. "Tachi-nii, it's fine. I'm the one who wanted to stay with him. And we didn't do anything." she assured.

Itachi looked at her, then at Hidan. Then back to Sakura. "...Fine." he loosened his hold on Sakura.

He had expected Sakura to go to Hidan, so he was surprised when she stayed by him. "Saku-imouto?" he asked.

Sakura shifted, and her head fell against his chest.

He smiled at the realization that she was asleep.

He looked at Hidan, Sasori and Tobi. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

Hidan sat on the bed, and stroked Sakura's back. "I don't know. I mean, you have to tell your father and mother… Maybe you should do that soon." he said.

Itachi nodded. "Yes. Mother will be home from shopping soon. The sooner the better." he agreed.

"But what about Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked.

Itachi looked at them. "She is now the only person I consider a younger sibling who is alive. I want her to stay with me. Even if it is only for a couple days." he said.

Hidan understood this. "You go tell your mother. I will tell her." he said.

Everyone nodded at this, and left Hidan alone with Sakura.

* * *

Hidan watched Sakura as she slept. He had to tell her she would be staying with Uchiha, even if it was just for a couple days.

He didn't want her to go.

He watched as Sakura stirred a bit in her sleep. "Hmmm…." she mumbled.

Hidan instantly moved closer to her. "Hey there, Cherry." he whispered.

Sakura looked at him. "Hidan-kun? What's going on? Where am i?" she asked.

He sighed. "You're at my house. But not for much longer. Itachi has requested for you to stay with him for a couple days. Something about you being a younger sibling type thing or something…" he said.

Sakura hugged him. "Don't worry, Hidan-kun. I'll be back soon. I promise." she whispered, her lips resting by the side of his throat.

Hidan shivered at the sensation. "Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura looked at him. "What?" she asked.

He smirked, and kissed her forehead. He then wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. "I'll miss you." he whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Me too."

They stayed like that for a while, before they went downstairs.

* * *

In the living room, Sakura got tackled in a bear hug from Deidara, Tobi and Kakuzu.

She giggled, and regained her balance before hugging the three back. "Hey guys!" she greeted.

They backed off a bit, and smiled at her.

Sakura looked around, hoping Itachi was here.

When she realized he wasn't , she became curious as to why. "Hey, wheres Tachi-nii?" she asked.

Sasori walked over, and draped an arm around her shoulders, leading her over to the couch to sit beside him. "He went to go tell his mother what had happened. He will be back tomorrow. He has requested that you go and stay with him for a couple days." he said.

Sakura nodded in understanding. She looked at Hidan out of the corner of her eye. She noticed he looked slightly upset about this arrangement.

She would talk to him about it later.

* * *

After hanging out for a couple hours, Itachi called to say he would pick Sakura up tomorrow after school so she could stay at his house until saturday.

The gang left shortly after that, and Hidan and Sakura were left alone.

Hidan was sitting on the couch watching tv, and Sakura was getting a drink.

When she walked into the living room, she noticed how tense he was.

She walked over, and stood behind the couch. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and began to massage them.

He slowly began to relax, and rested his head back against her shoulder.

Sakura giggled, and kissed the top of his head.

"Cherry, do you have to go?" he whined.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Itachi has asked if I would, and I think he needs this more than he is willing to let on. It can't be that bad. And besides. His parents like me. I'll be in good hands." she assured him.

He wasn't too convinced though. "Cherry, what if I said I don't want you to go?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, and moved around the couch and sat beside him. "Hidan-kun… I'm going to be fine. I promise. And you will still see me at school." she said softly, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Hidan placed his hand over hers. "I know. But I still don't want you to go." he murmured.

Sakura giggled, and kissed him lightly. After a couple seconds she pulled away.

Hidan looked in her eyes, and smiled at her. "Cherry, please don't go." he pleaded.

Sakura shook her head. "Hidan, I already said I would go. It's just for a couple days." she said.

Hidan sighed, and looked at the clock. he saw it was late. "Fine. But, you have to sleep in my room tonight, and you have to kiss me before you go tomorrow at school." he said.

Sakura giggled and nodded. "Ok, ok. Deal." she said.

Hidan smirked, and held a hand out to her. "Shall we go to sleep then Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and took his offered hand. "Sure." she said.

Hidan pulled her up, and led her up to his room.


	25. Chapter 24

**sorry its so** **late! **

Hidan and Sakura were in their last period class. They had nothing to do, and were simply talking.

Sakura was listening as Hidan rambled on about what Tobi was doing in gym class earlier that day. "- And then Gai came over, and started telling him off for trying to eat the basket ball!" he said.

Sakura laughed.

Hidan looked at the clock, then at Sakura. "Hey Cherry, it's almost the end of the day. You still owe me a kiss." he reminded.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Right." she said.

Hidan smirked. "Great! Come here!" he said, as he slipped an arm around her waist.

Sakura blushed a light shade of pink. "What? Here?" she asked.

Hidan smiled and nodded. "Yup! Here and now." he said.

Sakura smirked and leaned in, so her face was directly in front of his.

She saw his breathing falter, and he licked his lips seductively.

She smirked even more. "You sure you can handle that?" she slurred.

Hidan kept his eyes locked with hers.

Sakura saw his eyes darken, with something she was pretty sure could be identified as lust.

She leaned in a bit more, and her lips were about to touch his.

"U-Umm… S-Sakura-chan… C-Can I ask y-you a q-question?" a shy voice asked.

Sakura pulled away, and looked at Hinata. "Sure Hina-chan! What's up?" she asked.

Hinata looked away. "U-Umm… I was w-wondering if you would m-mind explaining q-question #4 to me? I r-really don't u-understand it…" she asked.

Sakura smiled softly at the shy girl. "Of course hina-chan! Ok. So all you have to do, is take this number here, and multiply it by this number. Then you take that answer, and substitute it into this place here in the other part of the question. After that, you solve for _y_." she explained.

Hinata smiled gratefully at Sakura. "T-thank you, S-Sakura-chan!" she said, as she gave a slight bow.

Sakura waved her off. "No need to thank me. What are friends for?" she smiled.

Hinata blushed a light pink, and beamed at the other girl.

She then turned and left, to go finish her work.

Sakura smiled at her.

Hidan took hold of her hand. "You know Cherry, I really, _really_ hate how we keep getting inter-"

Sakura pressed her lips to his before he could finish.

Hidan wrapped his arms around her waist, and tugged her closer.

Sakura giggled against his mouth.

Hidan smirked.

When they pulled away, Hidan rested his forehead against hers. "Cherry, are you sure you have to go?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. I promised Tachi-Nii. I'm sorry, Hidan-kun." she replied.

Hidan sighed.

It was then that they noticed the entire class had been watching them.

Sakura smirked at him, and pulled away. "Hida-kun… I have to go." she said, as she stood up. She then walked over to the door, where Itachi was waiting for her.

Hidan watched her leave, and sighed.

* * *

Itachi met Sakura at the door. "Hello, Sakura-chan." he greeted.

Sakura smiled softly, and hugged him. "Hello, Tachi-Nii."

Itachi hugged her back briefly, before pulling away, and following her to her locker. He already had what he needed from his locker.

After she had gotten her homework out of her locker, he began leading her to his house.

Once they were there, she got enveloped in a bear hug from Mikoto. "Oh! Sakura-chan I'm so glad you could make it! When Itachi-chan told me you were going to come and stay here for a couple days, I was so excited! I decided right away that I would be taking you shopping and we would have a total girls plus Itachi-chan day! Doesn't that sound exciting?" she squealed.

Sakura's mind was spinning with all this new information.

Itachi looked at his mother. "You know, Kaa-san, maybe we should let her rest first. It was a long day at school." he suggested.

Mikoto nodded. "OK! Tomorrow we all go shopping!" she then bounded into the kitchen to make supper.

Sakura turned to Itachi. "She doesn't act like her son just died. Does she?" she asked softly.

Itachi shook his head. "She cries about it often. She is glad you are here though. She needs someone right now. This is simply her way of dealing with things. She really is hurting inside." he replied.

Sakura nodded sadly. "I understand." was all she said.

Itachi nodded. "How about I show you to your room now?" he said.

Sakura smiled and nodded at him. "Sure!"

They then headed upstairs.

Itachi led her to the guest room, right beside his room. "This will be your room for your stay." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you!" she said.

Itachi nodded, and helped her carry her bags into the room, despite her protests, and the fact there were only 3 bags.

* * *

That night at dinner, it was a rather peaceful meal.

It wasn't loud like when she had dinner with Hidan. They were always laughing and teasing each other.

As much as she liked eating with Hidan, this was nice too.

The food was good as well. Mikoto was an amazing cook.

After dinner, her and Itachi sat in the living room and worked on homework together at his request, and then they watched a movie before going to bed.

* * *

The next day, as promised, Mikoto took Sakura and Itachi shopping. They went to the local mall, and shopped.

Throughout the whole trip, Mikoto had insisted on spending a great deal of money on Sakura.

Itachi had ended up laughing at her misfortune numerous times.

And Sakura got to laugh at him, when his mother ended up having him try on these super fancy clothes, that looked too old for him. And some looked too young for him.

All in all, it was a fun day for all three of them.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. Mikoto had taken Sakura shopping numerous times, and Itachi and Sakura hung out just about every second they could.

When it was time for Sakura to leave, Mikoto had made her promise to come and visit as often as she could.

To which Sakura happily agreed to.

* * *

As she was being driven back to Hidans house at Itachis request, she thought about the whole week.

Mikoto really did miss her youngest son. That much had been obvious.

As did Itachi and Fugaku.

Sakura had been dragged out on three or four shopping trips, and her clothes have now doubled.

And she had had lots of fun with Itachi and Mikoto. She had even had fun in the few encounters she had had with Fugaku.

As they pulled up in front of Hidans house, the driver got out, and helped Sakura carry her bags into the house.

They had been placed in the living room, and then the driver was off after bidding Sakura a pleasant evening.

"Good bye! Have a safe drive!" Sakura called.

The driver smiled at her. "Thank you, Miss Sakura." he replied, before driving off.

Sakura smiled, and went up to the guest room where she put all the bags she had gained from her stay at the uchihas house. After that, she walked into the kitchen, only to find a note from Hidan. "Hey Cherry! I left the house around 5:00. I had to do some shopping so we could eat dinner tonight. I should be back by 6. See you soon!" was what it said.

Sakura smiled and looked at the clock. It was 5:45 right now.

"I will watch t.v until he comes back." she thought outloud.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened, and Hidan walked in.

Sakura got up, and walked over to him. "Hey, Hidan-kun!" she said.

Hidan put the grocery bags down, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Hey Cherry. I missed you." he mumbled.

Sakura laughed and hugged him back. "I missed you to." she giggled.

Hidan pulled away, but kept his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead against hers. "Cherry, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and shrugged. "I'm not sure. How about you?" she asked back.

Hidan smirked. "I know what I want. But you won't let me." he slurred, the lust back in his eyes.

Sakura smirked back at him. She then pressed her lips to his.

Hidan froze for a second, and then kissed her back.

Sakura wound her arms around his neck, and lightly tugged his hair.

Hidan tightened his grip, and bit her bottom lip.

At that point, Sakura pulled away. "How about we make pasta?" she suggested.

Hidan smiled down at her. "Sure." he said.

Sakura beamed up at him, and took his hand, leading him onto the kitchen.

* * *

As they made pasta for dinner, they also talked and laughed about all kinds of random stuff.

By the time the pasta had been made, they had talked about: the weather, sports, politics for a bit, classes, what colour to paint the walls, shopping, games, movies, pets, what was on t.v, what they watched on youtube, and many more things.

They were setting the table, when Hidans phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hello, Hidan. How have you been?" _the guy on the other end asked.

Hidan looked confused. "Do I know you?" he asked.

The man laughed. "_Yes, I am your father. Remember? We adopted you."_ the man replied.

Recognition flashed across Hidans face. "Oh right! Sorry. It's been awhile since I heard your voice. What's up?" he asked.

The man laughed. "_We would like to come over for a visit. We haven't checked up on you in a while. And we have some news."_ he said.

Hidan shrugged. "Sure why not. When?" he asked.

The man thought for a second. "_How about tomorrow around noon? It is sunday. So we have the whole day off."_ he suggested.

Hidan smiled. "Sure. You can meet my girlfriend?" he said the word girlfriend more as a question.

He felt Sakura glare at him a bit for that.

The man on the other end chuckled. "_We would love to meet her, but... You know what? See you tomorrow."_

They both said good bye and hung up.

Sakura glared at him when he looked at her. "I thought our relationship was still up in the air?" she asked.

Hidan smirked. "Well, I thought it was about time we make it official. After all, I have kissed you almost every day. Sometimes even more than once a day." he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down. "Yeah yeah. Well you can be the one to tell them that we aren't actually dating yet." she said.

Hidans smirk widened. "Yet? That means we will end up dating. So why should we say anything?" he questioned.

Sakura glared, and ate her food, not even bothering to reply.

Hidan smirked in victory.

* * *

After dinner, they sat on the couch, and watched a random movie that was playing on t.v.

After the first 20 minutes, Sakura was curled up against Hidan, with her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her.

Hidan looked down at her. "You know Cherry, we could just date. You don't even have to say you love me. We already act like it anyways. And you kind of live here for the most part. I'm tempted to have you leave some of your clothes and things here just so you don't have to always bring them back and forth." he said.

Sakura looked up at him, and gently pressed her lips to his for a second. "Yeah, but that's too easy. And I might just leave some stuff here anyways." she said.

Hidan smirked. "Fine. You can leave your stuff here, if you let me take you out on a date. A real date." he said.

Sakura smiled. "When and where?"

Hidan tightened his grip on her waist, and leaned in so his lips were almost touching hers. "How about tomorrow? After my parents visit?" he said.

Sakura smiled. "Sure." she then leaned in, and closed the gap between their mouths.

* * *

_The trees swayed in the breeze, as an invisible tune played out across the field. _

_Hidan stood there, waiting for Sakura to appear. _

_when she didnt , he became worried. _

_he planned on leaving, and seeing if she was ok, when someone wrapped their arms around his waist. _

"_Hello, Hidan-kun…" the voice slurred. _

_Hidan spun around, and held her close. "Hey there, Cherry. What took you so long?" he asked._

_Sakura smiled. "Did you miss me?" she slurred, once again._

_Hidan smirked down at her, and placed his hands at her waist. _

_Sakura looked confused for a second, but then placed her hands on his shoulders._

_Hidans smirk turned into one of the prettiest smiles Sakura had ever seen. _

"_Dance with me, my Cherry." he said._

_Sakura nodded, and moved along with him to the invisible tune. _

_they swayed to the soundless music, for what seemed like hours._

_they simply gazed into each others eyes the entire time, each lost in the others gaze._

_Hidan was the first to break the silence. "I love you Sakura." he said._

_Sakura smiled at him, and rested her head on his chest, so her ear was right over his heart beat. _

_Hidan sighed and rested his chin on top of her head. _

_He didn't think she would say that back. So why does he always get his hopes up, thinking she will?_

_It only serves to hurt him in the end. _

* * *

The next morning, Hidan woke up, and looked at Sakura's sleeping face.

She looked so peaceful. She was curled up against his side, and smiling.

Her arms were wound tightly around his waist, and her head was on his chest, right over his heart.

He reached down, and pressed his lips against her temple. "Time to get up Cherry." he mumbled.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Not yet. I don't want to move." she mumbled back.

Hidan smirked. "Then you owe me a kiss. And an extra date." he teased.

Sakura looked up at him, and kissed his lips.

When she pulled away, she smirked. "You get your date tonight. And with what we do when we hang out, your other date can be next time we hang out after tonight." she then placed her head back on his chest.

Hidan smirked. "Well, my parents get here soon. If they find out that you have been staying in my room, and in my bed, then-" he never finished what he was saying.

Sakura was up and heading to the closet, where she pulled out one of his sweaters, and a t-shirt. She then went to the guest room where all her stuff was, and got dressed.

Hidan simply lay there, waiting for her to come back.

Five minutes later, Sakura re-entered the room, dressed in his sweater that has the grim reaper on the back, and on the front it said: Don't fear the reaper."

She had on a pair of dark blue jeans, and black converse.

She walked up to the side of the bed, and leaned over him. "Hida-kun! Come on. Lets go make breakfast." she said.

Hidan smirked, and reached up. He took a piece if her hair in his fingers, and played with it a bit. Before moving it to the back of her neck, and pulling her down so her lips met his.

She gasped, having not expected that, and Hidan took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth.

When Sakura showed no resistance, he explored her mouth with his tongue, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to him.

Sakura shifted, so she was laying beside him, and Hidan moved over so she wouldn't fall.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer, to deepen the kiss.

Her mouth moved in time with his, and her tongue danced with his as it explored her mouth.

They stayed like that for a bit, before Sakura slid her tongue into his mouth, and Hidan slid his hand into his sweater that she was wearing and rested it on her bare lower back.

Their bliss was cut short, however, when there was a knock at the door.

Hidan pulled back a bit, and smiled at her. "You ready?" he asked.

Sakura could detect the double meaning behind his words. If she was ready to meet his parent, and if she was ready to say she loved him.

She smiled at him. "Let's go!" she said.

She slid out of Hidans arms, and grabbed his hand leading him downstairs.

She heard Hidan sigh, and felt something stab at her heart a bit. She brushed it off though.

Before they got to the door, Hidan pulled her to him. "Sakura…" he started.

She looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked.

Hidan smiled down at her, though to Sakura it looked like a sad smile. "I love you. And I always will." he said. He then kissed her forehead, and released her.

As he walked away, Sakura smiled softly at his back. "I love you too, Hidan." she said.

Hidan didn't hear her though, for he had opened the door, and had his parents there.


	26. Chapter 25

Sakura walked over, and bowed. "My name is Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you." she said.

When she stood up, Hidan slipped an arm around her waist. "She's my girlfriend." he said, in that cocky voice of his.

Sakura looked at him. "I have to tell you something hida-kun! Ok?" she said, her voice happy and cheerful.

Hidan nodded, hoping he knew what it was.

His parents cut off their conversation. "Hidan, we must discuss something with you, about the whole girlfriend thing." his mother said.

Hidan nodded, albeit slowly.

Sakura decided she would get a drink. "Hida-kun, I'm going to get a drink." she whispered.

Hidan nodded. "Ok." he said.

Sakura then slipped away.

* * *

Hidan watched as Sakura walked away.

Once she was gone from sight, he turned to his parents. "So, what's up?" he asked.

His parents looked at him. "We have some news. Regarding your relationships." his adoptive mother said.

Hidan looked at her. "Well, my girlfriend is named Sakura. My girlfriend is to remain Sakura. What else is there I have to know?" he asked bitterly.

Hidans father didn't say anything. Simply gave him an apologetic look.

His mother continued. "We have arranged for you to marry a girl, from a friend of mines family. She is a lovely girl. We have arranged for her to meet you in one week's time."

Hidan stood there, in complete and utter shock.

The sound of the back door closing was lost on him.

He stared at his mother. "YOU ABANDON ME, THEN DARE TO BARGE INTO MY LIFE AGAIN FOR NOT EVEN A DAY AFTER 3 FUCKING YEARS, AND SAY I HAVE TO MARRY SOME BITCH? DESPITE THE FACT THAT I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? I LOVE SAKURA! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT THAT!" he screamed.

His mother glared at him. "Until you are 18 years of age, you will be my son, and abide by my rules. You will marry her, and you will shut up and not complain." she said.

She then dragged his father out of the house.

* * *

Sakura was humming to herself as she got some chocolate milk. She found a piece of paper, that Hidan must have left there.

She looked at it, and smiled at what it said.

The words read "I love you Sakura."

She smiled, and found a pen. Underneath his writing, she wrote: "I love you too, Hida-kun." she then walked over to the fridge to put the milk away, and put the paper on the fridge with a magnet.

She then headed back over to the front door.

Hidans mother was talking when she left the kitchen. She clearly heard everything she said.

"We have arranged for you to marry a girl, from a friend of mines family. She is a lovely girl. We have arranged for her to meet you in one week's time."

Sakura froze. 'He… What?' she thought.

Before she heard any more, she turned and ran.

She ran to the back door, and out side.

She ran away from the house, and to her house.

Once she was there, she ran up to her room, and texted Deidara, Itachi and Konan. "Goodbye. Love you." she then hit send, and buried her phone in the bottom of a bag she had filled with clothes, and money, along with some food.

She slung her bag over her shoulder, and left through the back of her house, and off to her secret hiding place.

It was well away from everyone.

No one knew it was there.

No one could really find it, either.

She would stay here until her parents got home. Then she would just not talk to anyone.

She sat down on the ground, and sobbed.

She now knew how Hidan had felt throughout their stupid fight.

He had loved her, and she had been so cold to him, not talking to him, and pushing him away.

Now she wasn't talking to him. And she wouldn't be able to see him again either. Not without a stabbing pain in her chest.

She should have said she loved him sooner.

She almost had too. Quite a few times.

Why didn't she then?

Instead, he gets to read her handwriting under his, since she put the paper in the fridge.

What if he learns to hate her?

Would she ever even know?

She vaguely registered the fact that she heard her phone go off.

She reached into her bag, and pulled it out.

There was a message, from Konan.

It read: "What do you mean? Sakura, is everything ok?"

Sakura ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to talk to people.

She turned her phone off, and curled up.

* * *

Hidan went to the kitchen after his parents had left.

Why hadn't Sakura returned? Surely she would have come to see what was going on when he yelled.

Yet, when he walked into the kitchen, she wasn't there.

There was a glass on the counter, of chocolate milk, but it was untouched.

As if Sakura had poured it for him, or as if she had left before she drank it.

But why would she leave?

Realization struck him.

What if she heard what his mother had said?

He frantically looked around the kitchen, living room, basement, the entire house.

She was no where to be found.

As he re-entered the kitchen, he noticed there was a piece of paper that had been recently put on the fridge.

It was the paper where he had written he loved Sakura.

Under it, was her neat writing.

The words made him freeze, and an intense amount of joy well up in his chest.

She had written that she loves him too.

He whirled around, and called her name, hoping to see her standing there.

He then remembered she had left.

The joy withered away, and he pulled out his phone.

For the next hour, he called and texted her. Trying to get a hold of her.

He became more and more frantic the more he tried to reach her, and finally he called Konan.

"_Hello? What's up Hidan?" _ Konan asked.

Hidan took a deep breath. "I don't know where Sakura went. She was here, then my parents showed up, and she left. I have been trying to get a hold of her for the last hour, but she won't respond or pick up. Where is she Konan? She always tells you things. WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" he screamed, now more frantic then ever.

Konan sighed. "_I don't know. She won't tell me. She just said good bye. She won't respond to me either. Deidara and Itachi just called me saying the same thing. As have a couple others. We all kind of hoped her phone just died, but that she was there with you. You really have no idea where she went? And why were your parents there? Especially your mother?" _ she asked.

Hidan sighed. "My parents came here to tell me I have to marry one of my mothers friends daughters. The last thing Sakura said to me, unless you count the note, was that she was getting a drink. Nothing since then. And that was over an hour ago." he said.

Konan was confused. "_Note? What note"_ she asked.

Hidan felt tears stream down his face. "I wrote her a note last night. And this morning, just after my parents got here, she wrote something on it. The note I wrote her last night, said that I love her. When I saw it just after I learned she wasn't here, she had put it on the fridge, and written below my message, that she loves me too. Now I can't find her." he said.

Konan was silent for a couple minutes.

Then… "_I'm getting the gang together. We are coming over."_ then the line went silent.

* * *

Sakura had had to turn her phone on, so her mother could still reach her. She realized she still had to talk to her if she called.

But because of that, Sakura had been watching her phone light up over 100 times in the last hour. Mostly with messages from Hidan. A bunch were also from Konan, Deidara, and Itachi, as well as a few from some of the others.

Every time Hidan sent her a message or called her, her heart broke a bit more.

By this time, she wished she could just die. It hurt so bad.

A text from her mother is the only one she looked at.

They have to stay a couple more weeks, because something came up. They would send her money so she could live, and a bit extra, and be back in around a month.

Sakura had said that was ok, and died a bit more inside. She would be here for a while.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up, and got ready for school. She then put her headphones in, and set off towards the building.

She got to her class, just in time for the bell to ring. She sat in her usual seat, and faced forward.

She ignored Hidans attempts to talk to her.

She willed herself not to cry.

Throughout all her classes, she had been pretending to take notes. When in reality, she was writing a note to Hidan.

By the end of the day, her note went like this:

"Hidan,

I'm sorry I left yesterday, without telling you. I found somewhere else to stay, so I'm going to be there until my parents get home.

And some things have come up. So I can't hang out with you guys for a while. I have lots of things to do, and homework and all, so for the next month or so, I can't see you guys, other than during class. And during lunch I have to work too, so…

Anyways, thanks for letting me stay with you for a while. I appreciate it.

And I hope everything works out for you. I wish you good luck for the future.

I know this means next to nothing now, with everything else, but I love you Hidan. I'm sorry I couldn't say that to you in person.

Sakura."

When the bell rang at the end of class, Hidan stood up. "Hey, Sakura. You ok? You looked like you were going to cry all day. Did something happen?" he asked.

When Sakura made no sound, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, look at me. About yesterday-"

She cut him off. "I have to go." she shoved the note in his hand, and walked away from him.

* * *

Konan had been standing outside the door to the classroom, and had seen everything.

She knew they were both in excruciating pain. And it killed her to see that.

Everything had been going so great between them.

Then his parents had to screw everything up.

Of course.

* * *

Hidan stood there, and watched Sakura as she left.

His heart shattered at seeing the pain on her face.

He closed his eyes, and clenched his fists.

It was then that he realized there was a piece of paper in his hand.

He looked down, and saw her neat writing, scribbled across the page.

He was almost afraid to read it, for fear of what it would say. He read it anyways though, for his curiosity got the better of him.

"_Hidan, _

_I'm sorry I left yesterday, without telling you. I found somewhere else to stay, so I'm going to be there until my parents get home._

_And some things have come up. So I can't hang out with you guys for a while. I have lots of things to do, and homework and all, so for the next month or so, I can't see you guys, other than during class. And during lunch I have to work too, so…_

_Anyways, thanks for letting me stay with you for a while. I appreciate it._

_And I hope everything works out for you. I wish you good luck for the future. _

_I know this means next to nothing now, with everything else, but I love you Hidan. I'm sorry I couldn't say that to you in person. _

_Sakura." _

Hidan barely registered the fact that someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Hidan, are you ok?" Konan asked.

Hidan roughly shook her hand off, and left the room.

He went home, and took a nap.

* * *

_He was standing there, in amongst the trees. _

_The butterflies and fireflies were swarmed around him, trying to cheer him up. _

_It was the most pointless thing ever, them trying to cheer him up. _

_Why should they bother? _

_It was a lost cause. It really was._

_They fluttered around, waiting for Sakura to show up, thinking it would make him smile._

_She never did though. _

Something woke him from his nap, however.


	27. Chapter 26

Konan'S P.O.V!

She walked home that day, not knowing what to do.

Her friend needed her.

So did Hidan.

She would have to find a way to call off the marriage, or find out what was really going on.

She ended up so dead set on that idea, that she ended up heading over to Hidans house instead. She walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

When Hidan opened the door, it was evident he had been crying, and sleeping before she got there.

Hidan looked at her, his eyes giving way to how tired and sad he was. "What do you want Konan?" he growled.

Konan remained unfazed by his temper. "We need to talk." was all she said, before she slightly moved him aside, and walked into his living room and sat on the couch.

Hidan didn't enter at first. He just stood in the door, hoping they could sit somewhere else.

When Konan didn't move, he sighed, and sat in the dining room chair he had moved into his living room.

Konan looked at him. "Come here. You need a hug." she said.

Hidan looked at her, and remembered every memory of Sakura that was associated with the couch. He then shook his head.

Konan smiled softly. "Alright. Look. We will figure something out. Just trust me." she said.

When Hidan glared at her, she gave an exasperated sigh. 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

Two hours later, all she had managed to get out of him, were the address of his parents house, and a whole bunch of memories with Sakura.

She walked home, thinking how she should approach the problem.

They only had a week to get his parents off the idea, then he had to meet the bitch who wrecked everything for him.

She saw Sakura leaving her house as she passed, and ran to greet her friend. "Sakura!" she called.

Sakura looked over at her, and then turned away.

Konan ran and caught her arm. "Sakura! It's freezing out side! Come on. Wherever you are staying, don't worry about it. Come to my house for tonight. Please." she said.

Sakura merely looked at her. "Why?" she whispered.

Konan was confused for a second. She then saw tears fall from Sakura's eyes, and wrapped her arms around the poor girl.

It was then that she felt how cold she was. Konan pulled back. "Sakura, you're freezing! Where are you staying? I'll drive you there." she said.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't tell you. It's my hiding place." she whispered.

Konan gasped. "H-have you been sleeping outside?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

When Sakura nodded, she held her tighter.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl, and sobbed.

Konan simply held her tightly, and whispered soothing words into her ear.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up in Konan's room. She had made Sakura stay at her house that night.

Sakura sat up, and looked around the room.

It was a medium sized room, and it looked rather normal. There were pictures everywhere of Konan with the gang, and there were an equal amount of pictures of the gang without her.

Konan stirred, as Sakura was looking around the room. She reached for her phone, and found she had a message.

She read it, and mentally freaked.

Sakura caught on to her distress, and looked at her. "What's wrong, Konan-chan?" she asked.

Konan nervously laughed, and scratched the back of her head. "N-Nothing Sakura-chan!" she said, as she replied to the text, saying Sakura was there. She hoped it would keep him away.

She should have known better.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the front door, and Sakura had followed Konan to the door as she opened it.

On the other side of the door, was Hidan.

Konan tried to close the door again, once she saw Sakura's face, but Hidan kept the door opened.

He stared at Sakura, and she stared back. Both unable to look away.

Hidan was the first to break the silence. "Sakura… Can… Can we talk?" he asked.

Sakura stood there, too frozen to say anything.

Konan sighed, and let Hidan into the house, ignoring Sakura's face as it contorted in shock and pain.

Konan took hold of Sakura's wrist, and led the two to her living room.

She sat Sakura on one end of the couch, and Hidan on the other end, before she looked at them both. "Look you two. This is neither of your faults. We will fix this, and everything can go back to the way it was." she said.

Sakura looked down at the floor. "No. It can't go back to the way it was. Because when it does, something else will happen, and we will be back to square one. I'm willing to try to be friends, but that's it." she said, her pain evident in her voice.

Hidan felt his heart clench. "Sakura…" he started.

Sakura shook her head. "Hidan, it hurts. A lot. I don't think it can go back to the way it was. There will always be something." she said.

Hidan was about to respond, when Sakura stood up, and walked to the front door to grab her bag. "I'm going to school. Thanks for letting me stay the night, Konan-chan." she said, before she put her headphones in, and walked out the front door.

Konan stood there in front of Hidan, and glared at the door.

When Hidan went to get up from the couch, Konan stopped him. "We have a half an hour before we have to leave. You are not going anywhere. We will figure this out. I can get you out of the marriage thing, but you will need to help. And getting you out of the marriage, is all I can do." she said.

Hidan shook his head. "No. Don't bother. I don't… I don't care. I mean, if she won't… And…" his voice broke off, as a couple tears streamed down his face.

Konan moved and crouched in front of him. "Hidan… We can fix this. Please! You can't give up! This is hurting her as much as it is hurting you!" she pleaded.

Hidan just sat there.

Konan sighed. "I am still going to try to fix this." she said.

Hidan got mad. He didn't want this fixed. Sakura still wouldn't date him. It was pointless. He let out all his pent up anger and pain on Konan, without meaning to. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" he screamed.

Konan took a step back, shock clear across her face. Hidan then saw everything shut off, and her face become a mirror image of Itachis. "Fine then." she said, before she turned and walked out of the room to the front door.

Before she left though, she told him over her shoulder. "But it's attitudes like these, that are going to keep her away from you more. You are pushing us all away. We want to help. Acting like this… You know what? Whatever. I'm doing this for Sakura now. Not for you." she then closed the door behind her, leaving Hidan to sit there, his hands holding his head, as silent tears fell from his eyes.

Before she got off her front porch though, she saw something pink take off down the street.

She sighed. "Oh Sakura-chan!"

* * *

The first thing Konan did when she got to school, was look for Sakura.

Though no one had seen her.

She checked the washrooms, classrooms, office, library, everywhere.

Soon though, she had to start heading to class.

As she passed by Hidan and Sakura's class, she saw them both sitting where they usually did. They were ignoring each other though, neither looking at the other, or acknowledging the fact that the other was there.

She sighed, and headed to her class.

* * *

While she was sitting in class, she was debating on how to handle this situation. She was now only doing this for Sakura though. She didn't want to see her in pain because of this any more.

Hidan, she didn't care about all that much right now.

By the end of the day, she had 99% of a fool proof plan. She just had to hope she was not being a fool by doing this.

She left the school, and headed to the address Hidan had given her as to where his adoptive parents live. She knocked on the door, and waited for it to open.

"Ahh! Hello. How are you today Konan?" his mom greeted. Hidan may not live with them, but they still knew his friends.

Konan smiled. "Hello. I'm good. How are you?" she asked.

His mom smiled. "I'm well dear. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Konan's smile faltered a slight bit. "I need to talk to you about something." she said, as polite as she could.

His mother stepped aside, and allowed for Konan to pass.

She then led Konan to the living room, where they sat down and chatted.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about dear?" she asked.

Konan took a deep breath, knowing this lady would let her speak her mind, whether she wanted to hear it or not. "I feel you should not make Hidan marry this girl. He loves Sakura so much, and he is in so much pain right now. As is Sakura. I know you have met her. You should be able to see why he loves her so much, even if you only spoke to her for a second. And you have probably already seen how much they love each other. It took them so long to get to where they did, despite how long they at least liked each other. I feel it is in your best interest to allow Hidan to back out of this. If you force him into this, it will end in divorce, and then where would you be? You and your friend would be at odds. You will most likely lose a friend if they divorce, and he will have lost the girl who is very truly the love of his life." she said. "So please. Can you not force him to go through with this? I hate seeing my friends in pain as they are, and I know you must feel _something_ for this!"

Hidans mother looked at her. "Konan, dear. This was not my place. His father decided it would be best. He has something else he is planning. I know from when we met Sakura that he knew who she was. There was this anger that flashed in his eyes for the briefest of moments when we met her. This was all his idea. When he heard her leave, he became happier, as if the thought that she was in pain pleased him. I wish I did not have to force Hidan into this. I will try my best to break this off. I will get my friend to call this off. That should do it. As far as I know, her daughter doesn't want to go through with this either. Dear, I promise. I will do everything in my power." she said.

Konan smiled, knowing this would end up ok. She was stumped though. His father knew Sakura?

The two girls didn't notice Hidans father at standing in the room next to them, listening to the conversation. Nor did they notice he was more angry then before.

They took no notice to the impending doom.

* * *

That night, Konan was walking to her house. She hoped Sakura would still be there, despite the fact that she knew she probably wouldnt.

She pulled out her phone, and saw Hidan had texted her. "I took into consideration what you said. Sakura is at my house. I will try to fix this with her." he had said.

Konan sighed and texted him back. "Did you kidnap her?" she asked.

Hidan replied a second after. "Maybe... She is currently in my room."

Konan sighed, and smiled slightly. "At least she isn't going to be sleeping outside."

Before she could register what was going on, there was a stabbing pain in the back of her head, then the entire world went black.


	28. Chapter 27

Sakura had been walking home from the library to get some things, when her phone went off. She read the message and became confused. "Why would someone text me telling me to turn around?" she mumbled quietly.

They had blocked their number, so she couldn't tell who it was from.

Hesitantly, she turned around.

Only to be thrown over someones shoulder.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, her captor opened a door, and took her up some stairs. She couldn't even get a good look around the placed.

Eventually, they got to another door. After it was open, she was dropped onto someones bed.

She then got to see her captor.

Sakura glared at Hidan. "Why would you kidnap me bastard?" she growled.

Hidan sighed. "I need to talk to you. This morning, after you left, Konan told me I should try to fix things with you. She knows you are in pain because of this. She hates it. I hate it. She said she was going to try to fix this for me. And for you. Sakura, please. Can we talk about this? We can even talk about feelings and shit if you want." he pleaded.

Despite herself, Sakura giggled at the last part.

The sound caught Hidan off guard, and he marvelled at the sound of it. It gave him a sense of joy, and hope, thinking this was one step closer to her forgiving him, and at least being friends with him again.

Sakura noticed he was watching her, and smiling, and she quickly looked away. She heard Hidan sigh, and felt a sense of guilt wash over her. She hesitantly looked up at him from where she sat on his bed. "H-Hidan, why are you trying so hard? Even if we can fix things, I can't be your girlfriend, and you can't love me. Not with everything else. So why bother trying?" she asked.

Hidan smiled softly at her, and replied. "Because I love you. And I always will. And even if I do have to marry her, I can divorce her. It doesn't have to last long. I only want to be with you." he said.

Sakura made to get up, but Hidan knelt down in front of her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know this doesn't mean anything now, but I love you Sakura-chan." he said.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I heard you tell Konan that none of this matters. You told her that this morning. You said you didn't want her to fix this, and that it didn't matter. If you said that, why care now?"

Hidan sighed. "Because Sakura. Before that, you said it wouldn't change anything. We could be friends, but nothing more. What's the point of fixing an arranged marriage, if the one you love won't be anything but friends with you anyways?" he said, raising his voice slightly.

Sakura remained calm. "Hidan, I don't think it would. There's nothing wrong with-"

He cut her off. "Sakura. Everything was going great with us! We can try again. We can always try again. If we talk to my parents-"

This time, she cut him off. "Hidan, yeah, we could try again. But there will always be something. Why bother? We could both find someone else, where there won't be every one trying to keep us away. Where there won't be the fear that something will happen. You can find someone who doesn't put your life in danger. I probably won't end up surviving this, so it doesn't matter for me. But you could find someone-"

Hidan cut her off again. This time, he pinned her to his bed, and kissed her.

Sakura gasped, and Hidan used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue wrestled with hers, without giving up.

Sakura felt everything he did through it. All the love, pain, fear, everything.

At first, she didn't know what to do.

Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. She kissed him just as hard as he kissed her. Her tongue wrestled with his, not letting him win.

He smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. He slipped his hand up her shirt, resting it on her upper back.

She gave a light moan against his lips, and held him tighter in return, gently pulling at his hair.

When they pulled away, she looked up at him.

Hidan smirked down at her, and kissed her forehead. "Cherry, please. There's no one else I want to be with other than you. You mean the world to me, and I need you to be here with me. Please… I…" his voice broke off, and a single tear trailed down his cheek.

Sakura reached up to brush it away, before cupping his face with her hand. She leaned up, and lightly kissed his cheek. "Hidan-kun… I don't know. I mean…" she didn't know how to say it.

Hidan caught on to it though. "We can talk to my parents. I will work something out. We can even get the girl to back out or something. I'm not losing you again. Not after everything I had to do to get you back in the first place. There's no way in fucking hell I'm losing you. I love you too much for that. If it comes down to it, I really will kidnap you and we can run away. We can leave here, and be together. Please! I will do anything!"

Sakura giggled. "I thought you hated talking about 'Feelings and shit'." she said, quoting him earlier.

Hidan smiled at her. "I do. But if it's for you, there's nothing I wouldn't do." he said.

Sakura sighed. "Last chance. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Hidan beamed at her. "Good! Then you are not leaving this house tonight. You are staying here until your parents get back in a week." he said.

Sakura giggled. "Longer than a week. They have to stay for a couple extra weeks. It'll be more like a month." she said.

Hidans smile widened. "Even better."

Sakura giggled. Just as she was about to respond, Hidans phone vibrated.

"_Did you kidnap her?"_ the message from Konan read.

Hidan sighed. "I sent that message over an hour ago…" he mumbled. Sakura giggled, and moved to look over his shoulder, her chin resting on his shoulder.

He turned his head, and kissed her forehead.

She read the conversation, and smiled as he replied. "Yes. She is currently in my room."

He heard Sakura giggle at this.

He turned to look at her, only to have her kiss him for a second. She then rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Hidan-kun." she mumbled.

Hidan smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Cherry."

At that time, Konan replied. "_At least she isn't going to be sleeping outside."_

Hidan read this, and turned to Sakura. "You were sleeping outside?" he asked.

Sakura nodded a bit.

Hidan replied to Konan. "Well she is staying with me now. Not outside. No way. Too cold."

Sakura giggled at that.

Hidan turned to her. "You think that is funny huh?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

Hidan pinned her to the bed, and tickled her, relishing in the sound of her laughter.

Shortly after, Hidan went to get a drink, and Sakura stayed in his room.

When he got back, Sakura was sound asleep on his bed. He smiled, and pulled a blanket up over her shoulders. "Sleep tight, Cherry. Love you." he then laid down beside her, and pulled her against his body.

* * *

The next morning, was wednesday. They got up, and got ready for school.

Hidan checked his phone, noticing there was no reply from Konan yet. He shrugged it off, and pulled Sakura to him, capturing her lips in a hot kiss.

They pulled away when there was a knock on his front door.

He sighed, and Sakura went with him when he opened it.

Pein barged into the house, and turned to Hidan. "Where is Konan? No one else knows where she went. I can't find her anywhere." he demanded.

He then looked around, his eyes landing on the shocked and scared face of Sakura.

He walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to scare you." he whispered soothingly.

Hidan placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We haven't seen her. I was texting her yesterday, and she never replied at one point though. She's probably still sleeping, or already at school. We should see her at some point today." Hidan said.

Sakura looked up at him. "She said she was going to sort things out. Do you think things took longer at your parents house then she figured, and she is still there?" she asked.

Hidan shivered at the thought. "Hope not. My dad has a wicked temper. If he overheard that conversation, she's toast."

Pein and Sakura both shivered at the thought.

Sakura then took Hidans hand. "Hidan-kun… We have to leave soon." she reminded.

Pein smiled at the two. "Seems you guys are still ok. That's good to see and hear." he said.

Sakura beamed, and Hidan smirked. Pein then looked at the clock. "I'm going to head out. If I get there early enough, I may be able to look around for her a bit." he then bit his good byes, and walked out.

Hidan turned to Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "Cherry, you ok?" he asked.

Sakura smiled softly at him. "Yeah. Just hope she's ok…" she said, her eyes meeting his.

His eyes darkened with that same lust from before.

Sakura wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her waiting mouth.

Hidan eagerly complied, his hungry lips meeting hers. His tongue entered her mouth instantaneously, and danced with hers. Sakura tightened her grip on him, and Hidan slid his hands down to her hips, gently massaging them.

* * *

20 minutes later, they sat in class, silently reading the textbook for science class.

Hidan was startled when a note landed on his desk. He glanced over at Sakura, to see her nose was buried in the book, a small smile on her face.

For some reason, he knew she wasn't smiling at what was in the textbook. Learning about how plants reproduce wasn't that exciting.

More like disturbing. (And yes, there is a way the do it. It really is creepy. And boring.)

He smirked, and unfolded the note, recognizing her neat handwriting.

"_Love you Hidan-kun! Meet me on the roof at lunch. Ok?"_

Hidan grinned and wrote back. "_Sure thing Cherry. We going to be naughty?"_ he teased.

When Sakura read that, she smirked. "_Maybe… You'll have to wait and see…"_ she teased back.

Hidan gulped, not knowing whether he should be afraid, or pleased. he wrote back. "_I say we are. Even if that's not what you had in mind. Love you."_

When Sakura read that, she giggled lightly.

Hidan suddenly couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

Hidan was walking down the hallway to his locker, when he saw Sakura heading to the door to the roof.

He smiled, and hurried to get his lunch and go meet her.

As he got to the roof, Sakura reached up and kissed his cheek. She then led him over somewhere.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "Come here!" she said, suddenly very giddy.

Hidan followed her, and smiled at her.

When she stopped, she turned to him. "Look!" she said.

Hidan followed her command, and looked over the edge. There was a great view of the back of the school grounds, with large Sakura trees littered just off school grounds.

Hidan slipped his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her close to him. "Cherry, you still owe me." he slurred.

Sakura giggled at him. She turned to face him and he leaned down so their noses were touching.

Sakura smirked at him. "I don't know… I don't remember agreeing to that… I just said maybe." she said.

Hidan smirked back. "But I said we would…" he slurred.

Sakura saw the almost ever present lust in his gaze again. Her smirk widened as she leaned closer to him. "Hidan-kun… Maybe we could…" she slurred back.

Hidans breath hitched.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and arched her body into him. He slid his arms around her waist, and held her close to him in return.

Sakura closed the gap between their mouths, and instantly slid her tongue into his mouth.

Hidan growled against her mouth, and his tongue wrestled with hers.

Sakura let out a small moan, and felt him tighten his grip on her.

She jumped when she felt his phone vibrate in his pocket against her.

He cursed, and checked it.

The message was from Pein. "_Have you seen Konan? I still can't find her." _

Hidan cursed. Sakura looked over his shoulder, and grasped his hand tightly when she read the message.

Hidan squeezed her hand reassuringly, and replied. "No, I was hoping you had."

Pein replied a couple seconds later. "_I know where she is. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to say it…"_

Hidan was confused by the message. He knows where she is? Why didn't he want to say so?

Pein then called the akatsuki to their meeting place.

Hidan brought Sakura with him.

* * *

The second they entered the meeting room they were met by a frantic looking Pein.

He looked at Hidan, then at Sakura. He then rushed forward and hugged her tightly. "Sakura-chan…" he whispered.

Sakura instantly knew something was seriously wrong.

"What's up?" she asked, trying not to let her voice break.

Pein pulled away, and looked her in the eyes. "We were watching the news in my journalism class. It was interrupted mid way through, and the reporter was at the sight of a supposed suicide. The person was hanging from a balcony, with a scarf tied around their neck. They had supposedly hung them self." he said, trying to keep his voice even.

Sakura looked frantic. "Wheres Konan? Was it someone she knows? Is that why she's not here? We have to go check on her!" she said.

Pein looked at everyone else, deciding on whether or not to continue.

Hidan moved so he was directly behind her, and Pein took a step back.

Sakura grabbed Hidans hand. "Come on! We have to go!" she insisted.

Hidan caught on to what Pein was saying, and his heart broke.

He looked her in the eyes. "Sakura-chan… K-Kon… Konan-chan was the one who hung herself…"


	29. Chapter 28

_Sakura stood there, and stared ahead of her. _

_She reached out, and touched the person in front of her. _

_After realizing they were really there, she ran at them, and hugged them. _

"_Konan-chan! Why would you…" she couldn't even finish her sentence._

_Konan began to rub her back in a soothing way. "Sakura-chan, I didn't kill myself. I was walking home from Hidans parents house, when someone came up behind me, and knocked me out. When I came to, I had the scarf around my neck, and was on the edge of the balcony about to fall. I was pushed Sakura-chan. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." she whispered._

_Sakura hugged her. "It's ok, Konan-chan." she replied._

_She then heard Konan gasp. She pulled back and looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked._

_Konan pointed to behind Sakura. _

_Sakura turned her head, and saw Hidan standing there. _

_Sakura looked back at Konan and smiled. "Yeah. He can come here too." she said._

_Hidan walked forward, and greeted Konan, before he pulled Sakura to him and kissed her. _

_Konan squealed. "When you guys get married, I am _so _going to be there." she promised._

_Sakura giggle, and Hidan blushed. _

_Sakura then turned and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Love you, Hidan-kun…" she said._

_Hidan smiled. "Love you too, Cherry." _

_He then turned to Konan. "So, you didn't kill yourself after all?" he confirmed._

_Konan nodded. "That's right. I would never leave you guys like that!" she said. _

_Sakura smiled, and hugged her. "I know you wouldn't Konan-chan!" _

_Hidan smiled at them both. He then walked up to Sakura. "Hey Cherry. We need to wake up soon…" he said reluctantly. He knew she would want to stay with Konan as much as possible._

_Sakura pulled away from Konan. "I have to go now, Konan-chan… I will see you again soon though. Ok?" _

_Konan nodded. "See you soon." _

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was crying.

Hidan instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. "Shh… It's ok Cherry… Calm down…" he whispered in her ear.

Slowly, Sakura's cries ebbed away, until they were nothing more than whimpers.

She clung to Hidan tightly, and buried her face in his chest.

Hidan kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong Cherry?" he asked, though he assumed he knew the answer.

Sakura buried her face in his neck, and pressed her lips against the skin there. "K-Konan-chan… Sh-she w-was killed!" she sobbed against him.

Hidan held her tighter. "Cherry, it's ok. Everythings going to be ok… Please… Look at me…" he whispered.

Sakura pulled back slightly, and met his eyes. "Y-yes?"

Hidan smiled softly at her. "Smile for me Cherry. Please?" he asked.

Sakura's lips quirked up at the corners a little, in a teenie tiny smile.

Hidan smiled back down at her. "Hey. It's ok. Everything will be ok. I promise. Nothing will happen to you. Not while I'm around." he promised.

Sakura smiled a bit more.

Hidan held her tightly against him. "Just try to go back to sleep. Please?" he whispered.

Sakura curled up against him. "I love you Hidan-kun. Good night." she whispered back, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Sakura and Hidan hung around his house. The only time they left, was when they had to go to school. They would go to school, then come straight back.

Every once and a while, some of the gang would come by to visit. But other than that, they sat around in their pajamas, watching movies.

During one of their movies, Hidan asked Sakura a question. "Hey Cherry?" he asked.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Yeah? What's up?" she asked back.

Hidan smiled and kissed her forehead. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him in shock. "W-what?"

Hidan nodded. "I want you to be mine."

Sakura looked at him for a couple seconds, her face completely neutral. "Are… Are you serious?" she asked.

Hidan nodded. "Yeah. I am." he said.

Hidan watched as the brightest smile he had ever seen break out on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Yes." she said.

Hidan smiled and sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him. His face buried in the crook of her neck. "I love you so much Sakura." he said.

Sakura shifted, and looked in his eyes. "I love you too, Hidan-kun."

They both smiled.

Hidan then remembered something. "What happened when we were playing manhunt and you said you would never be mine? Because you just agreed to be mine." he said.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah. I did say I would never be yours. But we also didn't account for everything else to happen either. And with all the time I have been spending with you, I guess at one point it became inevitable." she replied with a smile.

Hidan kissed her forehead. "It's getting late. We should go to bed soon Cherry. And your parents come home in a couple days too." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah… I go home in a couple days…" she sounded almost sad at the fact she would be leaving here soon.

Hidan smiled and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on Cherry."

They then went up to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura's mom called. "_Hey sweetie! We just got home. We got here earlier than we thought."_

Sakura smiled. "Ok! On my way home!"

She then turned to Hidan. "I have to go home now…" she whispered in his ear.

Hidan sighed. "See you soon Cherry. I will text you later." he said before he kissed her lightly.

Sakura smiled. "Talk to you later!" she then walked out the front door, to her house.

* * *

That night, she had a peaceful dinner with her parents.

"So, Sakura-chan. Who were you staying with while we were away?" her mother asked. "Was it a _boy?_"

Sakura smiled and shook her head as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. 'Always the same…' she thought. "I stayed with Hidan." she replied.

Her mother squealed. "EEE! Is he your _boyfriend_?" she asked, suddenly very giddy.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Why?" she asked back.

Her father choked. "NO! MY DEAREST DAUGHTER CANNOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! Let me meet him." he said.

Sakura laughed. "Relax! He takes good care of me. And you will like him! I promise. He's probably one of the boys both of you and everyone else will approve of. He is also one of Tachi-Niis friends." she said.

Her father breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, if he is Itachi-kun's friend… I guess it is ok then. _For now._" he warned.

Sakura laughed some more.

* * *

After dinner, the three went out to watch a movie. While out, they ran into Itachi and the gang.

Sakura's father ran at him, and caught him in a bear hug. "ITACHI-KUN! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? HAS OUR LITTLE SAKURA-CHAN BEEN OK?" he yelled.

The gang all laughed, and Itachi merely shook his head in exasperation. "Yes, Mr. Haruno. Your daughter has been just fine. She has actually gotten along quite well with my friends." he replied.

Pein stepped forward. "This is Sakura's father?" he asked.

Kizashi nodded vigorously. "Yes! I am her beloved daddy! I bet she has talked all about me! Hasn't she?" he exclaimed.

the gang stared at him. "Umm… Not really…" they all said.

Kizashi then began to fall to his knees, clutching his chest as he cried anime tears.

Hidan looked around, and saw Sakura. He walked up to her. "Hey Cherry!" he said as he hugged her.

Sakura giggled. "Hello Hidan-kun!" she said back.

Hidan kissed the top of her head. "I knew I'd see you soon!" he cried, as he held her tighter. He too was now crying anime tears.

Sakura's mother squealed. "Ahh! So this is your boyfriend!" she cried.

Her father got up, and pulled Hidan away from Sakura. He looked Hidan over, moving him this was and that to fully inspect him. "Hmm… Eh! He looks ok." he finally concluded.

Hidan smiled, and put his arm around Sakura. "So what movie are you guys here to see?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "We are going to be seeing Terminator." she said.

Hidan smirked. "I call dibs on sitting beside Cherry." he called.

He then dragged her off to the theatre, with her squealing mother and beaming father following.

* * *

When they were both sitting down, Sakura looked up at him. "Was it really necessary for you to drag me all the way out here?" she asked, as she giggled lightly.

Hidan took her hand in his, and smiled at her. "Of course! Wheres the fun otherwise?" he asked back.

Sakura laughed.

Just then, the rest of the gang came in, and sat around them.

Her mother was squealing, and her father was beaming, and her father was discussing with Itachi to make sure that Hidan was good enough for his precious little princess.

No matter how much Itachi told him he was fine for her, her father kept trying to find something that made him not good enough.

Eventually, he found out about Hidans weird habit for swearing sometimes, and his occasional perverseness.

Her father didn't like that.

He was now against Hidan. In his own weird way.

Soon, the movie started, and everyone turned their attention to the big screen.

* * *

After the movie, Sakura and her parents said their good-byes to everyone.

When Sakura got to Hidan, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. "See you later Cherry. I love you." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura smiled up at him, with her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. "Love you too Hidan." she whispered back.

Hidan smirked, and kissed her for a third time.

This time it lasted longer than it had before. He held her tightly, and kissed her hard.

Sakura smiled against his mouth, and kissed him back just as hard.

They only stopped, when Sakura's father coughed to get their attention. "Dear, we have to go now. Are you coming? We have a couple stops to make before we get home." kizashi said.

Sakura smiled. "Coming!" she then kissed Hidan one more time, and walked out with her parents.

* * *

The next couple weeks went by well. Sakura's parents didn't have to go away for a while now, and Hidan had finally gotten her father to stop pestering him to make sure he was ok.

Sakura and Hidan were now sitting in her living room with her parents, watching The Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers.

Sakura was curled up against Hidan, with his arm around her shoulders holding her close on one couch and her parents were sitting curled up against each other on a different couch.

As the movie progressed, Sakura began to drift off, as did her mother.

Hidan caught this, and smiled softly as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, earning a tired smile from his girlfriend. 'Like mother like daughter…' he thought.

Sakura kissed his cheek, and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes a tiny bit, when she felt like she was moving. She looked up, and saw that Hidan was carrying her.

She smiled and cuddled closer to him. "Hidan, where are we going?" she asked.

Hidan looked down at her. "Your room. You fell asleep. The movie ended a little while ago, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. And I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch. Oh! And your father said I could stay the night if I wanted to. You alright with that?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Sure. You can stay with me even!" she then yawned.

Hidan chuckled lightly at her, and walked into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and climbed in next to her.

"Night Cherry!" he said, as he kissed her temple.

Sakura was already asleep though, curled up against his warm body.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning, Hidan was nowhere to be found. There was a note on her dresser though. 'Hey cherry! I had to go home. Talk to you later!' is what it said.

Sakura smiled.

He had better talk to her later.

She then spent the day lazing around the house with her parents, then going to bed around 10:00 that night.


	30. Chapter 29

When she walked down stairs she knew immediately that her mother was already in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning…" Sakura said, still half asleep.

Her mother looked away from the pancakes she had been making. "Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep good?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, and sat down at the table, almost falling off her chair. "Yeah, I slept great. Could you please tell me how I could wake up though? I would like to be able to not fall off my chair." she grumbled.

She knew if Hidan had still been there this morning, he would have kissed her and woken her up a bit more.

She suddenly missed him.

Her mother laughed. "Sweetie, you just open your eyes." she said.

Sakura closed her eyes, and opened them again.

In front of her, was her father, and a plate of pancakes. She smiled, and her mother sat down beside her.

They then began to eat their breakfast.

* * *

About half way through, the phone rang. " I got it!" Sakura's mother sang.

She bounded over to the phone. "Hello? Haruno residence, how may I help you?" she asked.

Pause. "Ah! Yes she is here. Just a moment." She then turned to the table. "Sakura, hunny, phone for you."

Sakura got up, and walked over. "It's a boy!" her mother sang.

Sakura sighed and took the phone from her mother. "Hello?" she asked.

"_Hey ! Its Hidan." _the boy replied.

Sakura smiled. "Hey! What happened this morning? And what's up?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? I need help with some math homework…" _he said, kind of embarrassed. There was also a hit of laughter in his voice. He probably had picked up on her missing him.

Sakura smiled. "Sure! What time?" she asked.

Hidan breathed a sigh of relief. "_How about just after lunch?" _he suggested. "_Or sooner! I want to spend time with my girlfriend."_

Sakura agreed, and hung up. " I am helping Hidan with homework after lunch. That ok?" she asked her parents.

her mother ran up to her and squealed. "YES! Yf course that's ok!"

Sakura was afraid to know what her mother was thinking about. As was her father.

That afternoon, Sakura went over to Hidans house. She walked up to the front door, and knocked.

From the other side, she heard Hidan coming, and soon the door was opened. "Hey Sak! Hows it going?" Hidan asked, as he let her in.

SAKURAS P.O.V!

I smiled. "Good! How about you?" she asked.

Hidan shrugged, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Come. I need your help now, Cherry." he said, his eyes darkening with the lust that was almost always there.

I giggle, and follow him to the kitchen table, where there were notebooks and textbooks scattered everywhere.

The t.v was playing in the background. Some random news report.

I sighed. "What is there we have to work on?" she asked.

"Heh heh! K-kind of e-everything?" he said, obviously embarrassed by this, as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

I laugh at this. "Hidan, you know if you pay attention in class, this wont be as difficult. right?" I say.

He smiles at me. "Yeah, but that's so hard!" he whines. "Plus if I had paid attention, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be able to do this." he said, as he pulled her close and kissed her.

Sakura smiled. 'Hes so cute!' I absentmindedly think.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates. " I hope you like my present!" the text says.

"Present?" I wonder.

Hidan looks at me. "What's wrong Cherry? Everything ok?"

I don't reply. He takes my phone, and reads the message. He gets this confused look on his face.

The t.v. announcer suddenly got a bit louder. Hidan looked down, as if he stepped on something. "Ah! There's the remote! I lost it earlier!" he said.

I giggled, until I realized what the news person was saying. "A black Sudan has recently driven off of the skyway bridge. It seemed to have gone out of control, and not been able to stop. The police have retrieved the car from the ocean, and are currently inspecting it. It has the license plate BKRL 381."

I hear that, and freeze.

I can feel Hidans eyes on me, but don't register anything as I walk into the living room. I absentmindedly sit on the couch, and stare at the screen, waiting for something to happen.

Hidan walks over, and sits beside me. "Hey, Sakura! Are you ok?" I hear him ask. He sounds kind of really worried. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realize that. And somewhere, I feel bad for making him worry like this.

I don't respond though. The news reporter then comes back on the screen. "We have confirmed-" Hidan shuts the t.v off, but I don't realize it. He hugs me, and tries to get me to tell him what's wrong.

He stops his futile attempts, when my phone vibrates. I look at the screen, and read the message. It is from my father. "Hey there sweetie. I have some bad news… Your mother… She… Won't be coming home. She… Drove…" I stopped reading, and collapsed against Hidan, letting blackness over take me.

HIDANS P.O.V!

I stare at the screen on Sakura's phone. 'Her mother's the one who drove off the bridge?' I think. No wonder she was so freaked when she heard the license plate!

I looked over at Sakura, and pick her up. I carry her to my room, and lay her down, pulling the sheets over her.

I then go through her contacts, and call her dad on my phone. "Hello, Mr. Haruno? Its Hidan." I say.

"_Ah! How is she? She never replied…"_ he says. He sounds worried out of his mind.

"Shes ok. She fell asleep a couple minutes ago. If you want you can come get her." I say. He probably wants to spend some time with his daughter.

I hear him sigh. "_No. I think she would like to be away from the house for a while. She never wanted to be home for about 2 weeks after her brother died. She was always running away. If you don't mind, could she stay with you? And if your parents don't mind..." _he says.

"Yeah sure. She can stay here. My parents aren't here anyways..." I reply.

I hear him sigh in relief. "_I will come drop off some clothes and anything else she will need." _he says. "_Hidan, thank you. I'm sorry I was so hard on you a while ago. You really are good for her."_ he says. Though he sounds kind of regretful. We then say good bye, and hang up, and I watch over her.

NORMAL P.O.V!

Sakura woke up a couple hours later. Hidan was sitting on a chair beside the bed. "Mmm" Sakura mumbled, as she sat up.

Hidan looked at her. "Hey there, Cherry. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, as she remembered what was on t.v. She bolted up, as she remembered what she had discovered.

Hidan rushed to sit next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh… Its ok Sakura… Its all going to be ok…" he whispered. Sakura clung to him, as she cried.

Hidan kissed the top of her head, and shifted so she was sitting in his lap.

* * *

After about an hour, they were both laying in his bed, with his arms around her. "Hidan?" Sakura whispered.

Hidan looked at her. "Yeah? What's up Cherry?" he asked her.

"... I don't want to go home…" she said, hesitantly.

Hidan smiled. "I know. Your dad called and told me. We decided you can stay here." he whispered.

Sakura merely nodded. "Ok."

She then fell asleep again.

Hidan decided that he would go and make something for them to eat. He walked down to his kitchen, and made some grilled cheese sandwiches for them both. He put them on a tray, and walked up to his room.

When he walked in, Sakura was awake and sitting huddled in a corner with the blanket wrapped around her. She was staring at nothing, and looked scared. She had tears streaming down her face, and her hair was all messy.

He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, and sets the tray down. He then walked over to Sakura, and sits down beside her, wrapping an arm around her in the process. "Hey Cherry. You doing ok?" he asks.

Sakura doesn't register anything. She only stares at nothing, hoping this is all a dream.

Hidan shifts closer to her, and she lets him. He is soon sitting directly beside her. He tightens his grip around her, and holds her close. She simply rests against him.

"What's going to happen now?" She asks quietly, after a couple minutes.

Hidan gets up and gets the food. "For now, you stay here, and right now, you need to eat something." he says, as he hands her a grilled cheese.

Sakura looks down. "I'm not hungry…" she mumbles.

Hidan sighs. "Cherry, you need to eat something…"

She shakes her head.

"How about, if you eat this, then we will go do something fun after?" he tempts her.

She still shakes her head.

He takes a half of the sandwich, and breaks a piece off. He then leans over, and kisses her cheek. He then moves down, so his lips lightly brush over her neck. She opened her mouth in protest, but before she could say anything, he put the piece of grilled cheese in her mouth.

He pulled away, and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Success!" he whispers against her lips.

Sakura glared at him. "That was unfair…" she whined, after she had swallowed the piece of sandwich.

Hidan smirked at her. "Yeah, but you need to eat." he said.

Sakura gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I know." she whispered.

She then actually eats the sandwich. Er… Well half the sandwich.

She then started to fall asleep.

Hidan got up, and was about to leave, when Sakura grabbed his hand. "Please… Don't go…." she mumbled.

Hidan gave her a small smile, and nodded. "Ok. I won't go." he said, as he layed down beside her. She shifted closer, and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you… I love you" she mumbled, before sleep overtook her.

Hidan smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Love you too Cherry. I promise."

* * *

Sure enough, the next morning her dad came to talk to her and drop off some clothes and things for her.

As they sat in the living room, he began to talk. "Sakura, I know this is sudden. But I think we should look into moving to a different town. With everything going on, all the deaths and murders, I don't think it is very safe to stay here…" he stated.

Sakura knew about and understood his concern, but couldn't bear the thought of leaving. She felt Hidan stiffen beside her, and grabbed his hand.

Hidan spoke. " I don't want her to leave. I can understand your concern, but you are rarely ever here in town. She stays with me while you are not in town, and I have grown very attached to your daughter. I have grown to love her. I know it all seems harsh here right now, but you can't take her away from here. Not just because of me, but because of all her other friends that she loves are here. Her brother's grave is here, as is Narutos, his mothers, and the graves of the others she knew who have died. I think she should stay here." he said.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, with her forehead against his neck. She lightly kissed the side of his neck, before she spoke. "Dad, I don't want to leave either. I love Hidan and all my friends. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving them behind." she whispered, as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

Her father looked at her. " I know he's your boyfriend and all. But Sakura, I really think we should leave. I don't want anything to happen to you." he said.

Sakura held Hidans hand tighter. "Dad, I… I know you're scared. I am too. But I love everyone here. I can't leave. What about Tachi-nii? and Dei-Nii? And all my other friends? And Hidan-kun?" she asked, her voice soft but firm.

Hidan kissed the top of her head, and rested his head on top of hers. "Cherry, Calm down." he mumbled into her hair.

Her father looked at them. "So what do you think I should do? Sakura, even if you wanted to stay here, I got a call from work. They are willing to transfer me to another location. Everything is all worked out. I even found a house. Big enough for two people, but small enough that it won't feel empty." he said.

Sakura felt more tears trail down her cheeks. "But dad, I don't want to leave Hidan… I can't!" she said.

Her father sighed. "So what do we do then? Huh? Should I just leave you here? Leave you in danger of being killed? Huh? Is that what I do?" he asked, his voice harsher than he intended.

Sakura instantly got on the defense. "Dad, I don't want to leave. I don't have a solution to all of this. But this isn't my fault. I never asked you to go find a house. You did that on your own. I just never asked for you to get transferred. That just happened. None of this was done due to my asking you. You just decided on all of this on your own." she said, her voice completely neutral.

Her father looked down. " I know. But sweetie, you can't stay here with Hidan. I know you have been, but his parents-"

Hidan cut him off. "My parents died a while ago. I've been living on my own for about 3 years. But Itachi and Deidara both live close. So it's not like much will go wrong." he whispered.

Sakura's father looked at him in shock. "If you're living on your own, then it really isn't fair for you to be taking care of another person." he whispered back.

Hidan looked him in the eyes. "But isn't that my choice? I have a good paying job. I can support both of us." he said, trying his best to keep his voice even.

Sakura squeezed his hand. "And dad, I have a good job too. You know that."

Her father sighed. "You really want to stay here with him? You wouldn't be able to just go home if you guys get in a fight. You would have to stay here." he said.

Hidan nodded. "I'm alright with her staying here. If she is."

Sakura nodded. Hidan slipped his arm around her waist, and held her close.

Her father sighed. "Fine. But, I will be coming to visit about once every month. I will give you three chances. After that, she comes with me. Do you understand?"

Hidan and Sakura both nodded. "Understood."

They then arranged that over the coming two weeks, they would help her move in, since it was going to be Christmas break.


	31. Chapter 30

Sakura's father helped Sakura move into Hidans house for the next two weeks, since it was now christmas break.

Hidan and Sakura agreed to move her things into the guest room, to save her father the lecture they both knew would come.

They would figure something out after.

* * *

"Alright sweetie! Call if you need anything. and I mean ANYTHING! And Hidan, you had better be good to my daughter. I mean it. Any little slip up, and I will have the cops constantly checking up on you guys. Alright. Love you sweetie! See you soon." her father said.

Both Hidan and Sakura waved as he drove off down the street.

Hidan then placed his hands on Sakura's hips. "Well." he said.

Sakura looked up at him. "Now what?" she asked.

Hidan smirked.

Sakura instantly shut down his idea. "Not happening." she said.

Hidan sighed. "Fine. How about we move some of your stuff into my room then, instead?" he suggested.

Sakura smiled. "Sure." she then reached up, and kissed him right beside his mouth.

When Hidan frowned, Sakura giggled lightly. She then took his hand, and they went upstairs to move some of her things around.

* * *

The first day back at school, was probably one of the hardest for Sakura. She had to go to school, and face everyone who had heard about her mother's death, and had to be there without Konan.

Hidan walked with Sakura to the school. He also followed her to her locker, and she followed him to his.

Once they saw Pein and the others for the first time, Sakura launched herself at Pein, and clung to him.

They were both mourning over Konan.

Shortly after, Deidara walked up to her, and held her tightly.

Itachi stood back and watched the scene from afar.

Sakura clung to Deidara, but refused to cry.

No one said anything for a while. They all just stood there until the bell rang saying they had 5 minutes before classes would start.

Reluctantly, Deidara released Sakura, and Hidan was instantly back at her side.

Itachi walked over, and placed a hand on top of her head. "Sakura- Imouto. Everything will be OK. I promise." he whispered.

Sakura mutely nodded, and let Hidan lead her to their first class.

Science with Kakashi.

Hidan wasn't in the class, but remained unwilling to leave her side.

* * *

Once they entered, Hidan walked with Sakura to where there were two empty seats.

One where naruto used to sit, and one where Sakura sits.

Hidan sat down next to her, and they waited for Kakashi to show up.

Once he was in the room, he began to take attendance. "Tenten?" he called.

Said girl raised her hand. "Here sensei!" she called back.

Kakashi smiled at her, then looked back to his sheet. "Hinata?" he called again.

Said girl raised her hand, just like tenten had done. "H-Here!" she stuttered quietly.

Kakashi smiled at the timid girl, and continued on taking attendance. "Sakura?" he said.

Sakura remained quiet, staring out the window. She didn't hear Kakashi call her name.

"Miss Haruno? Please respond." kakashi pleaded.

Sakura still didn't register he had called her name.

She just sat there staring at nothing.

Hidan sighed, and nudged her. "Hey Cherry." he whispered.

Sakura finally snapped out of it. "Hmm?" she mumbled.

Hidan pointed to kakashi.

Kakashi called her name again. "Miss Haruno Sakura?" he said in a calm voice.

Sakura raised her hand, but said nothing.

He smiled warmly at her. "Good to know you have joined us today Sakura-chan." he said.

Sakura nodded, and then looked back out the window.

Kakashi then finished with the attendance. "Hidan. I do not believe you are in this class." he stated.

Hidan looked at him, then continued to gaze at Sakura as he answered. "I don't want to leave her alone. Not after everything." he said.

Kakashi nodded. "I understand. But do you not have your own classes to attend to? I assure you. She will be fine here on her own."

Hidan noticed the undertoned command. He was about to get up and leave, when Sakura grabbed his hand. "Please don't go." she whispered.

Hidan smiled at her. "I won't." he then remained seated.

Kakashi sighed. "Very well. You may stay in this class for the week if you must. But after that, I believe you should go to your classes." he said.

Hidan nodded.

* * *

It was like that for the rest of the day. Hidan went to all of Sakura's classes with her, and never left her side.

When they got to lunch, Sakura was firmly clinging to his arm. They went and sat down with the rest of their friends.

Even Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino joined the Akatsuki and Sakura for lunch that day.

The akatsuki minus Konan even made efforts to get along with them.

No matter how hard they tried though, Sakura never seemed to fully cheer up.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hidan led her out to the roof. He brought her to the place she showed him a while ago.

Sakura stared out at the place. "Why are we here?" she asked.

Hidan smiled down at her. "Because you need to smile. I want to see you smile." he said.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest so her ear was right over his heartbeat. "I don't know if I can." she mumbled.

Hidan held her tightly. "I know. I'm going to help you. You just have to let me." he said.

Sakura nodded. "What are we doing now?" she asked.

Hidan looked down at her. "We will watch a movie." he said, a warm smile on his face.

Sakura gave a small smile back.

* * *

Sure enough, they went back to his house, er… Their house and watched a movie.

Hidan held her close, just like he always had.

And once again, Sakura drifted off to sleep in his arms again.

Hidan smiled down at her, and carried her to his… Their room.

* * *

_The sky was dark. _

_The fireflies were still._

_They didn't light up the sky._

_The butterflies swarmed around me._

_They did not dance._

_The trees wrapped me in their branches, as if they were hugging me._

_I wish the boy was here._

_Then he could hug me._

_I want someone to hug me._

_The butterflies move closer, flapping their wings against my arms and legs._

_There are footsteps approaching._

_I turn and see the boy._

_He looks at me, with downcast eyes._

"_I am sorry…" he says._

_I look at him, and try to smile._

"_Its ok." I say._

_He then holds his hand out to me._

_I look at him, slightly confused._

_I place my hand in his, and he pulls me up._

_I now stand in front of him._

_Without missing a beat, he pulls me to him, and hugs me close. _

_I wrap my arms around his waist, and cry._

_I cry for what feels like hours, but could have only been minutes. _

_The butterflies cry with me._

_So do the fireflies._

_The boy tightens his grip on me._

_I look up at his face._

_A single tear slides down his cheek._

"_Sakura…" he calls._

"_Sakura!" he calls again, this time, louder._

"Sakura!" I jump awake.

"H-Hidan?" I hesitantly ask.

I look over at him. He looks worried. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He looks at me, and brushes his thumb over my cheek. "You were crying. Are you ok?" he asks.

I nod my head, hoping he will let it go.

He just looks at me. "Then why were you crying?" he asks.

I just look at him, as more tears make their way down my face.

He pulls me to him, and hugs me tightly.

I break. I cling to him as if my life depends on it, and cry.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up. She didn't remember where she was.

She panicked and tried to sit up, only to realize that something was holding her down.

She looked around, and realized Hidan was holding her. He had his arms around her waist, and held her tight against him. Her head was resting on his chest, and his chin was resting on top of her head.

She had to admit. This was really comfy. It was warm, and it felt safe. She liked it here.

She slowly drifted off to sleep again.

After all, this was how things would be from now on.

Her at his house

In his room.

With him.

It really was safe.

* * *

Hidan woke up. He looked down at Sakura.

He felt bad for her. She had woken up in the middle of the night crying. He knew that she wasn't ok, but he didn't have the heart to get her to relive those memories.

He was pleased though, when he woke up to see her smiling softly in her sleep.

She must be dreaming of something.

He hugged her a bit tighter.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He didn't know why he was crying.

He closed his eyes, and simply held her close.

The next time Sakura looked at the clock, it was 10:30AM.

She simply stared at it. She felt Hidan shift, but took no notice.

"Sakura, you're not going to school today." he said.

Sakura looked at him. "Why not?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sakura, after all this, you really want to know why you are not going to school?" he asked. He looked at her and smiled softly at the girl.

Sakura pouted. "Maybe… I wanted to go to school after my brother died…. I wasn't allowed to then, either." she said.

Hidan looked at her. "How old were you when your brother died?" he asked.

Sakura looked away from his eyes. "I was 6 at the time." she mumbled.

Hidan hugged her. "It's ok Sakura. You know you can talk to me. Right?" he said.

Sakura pulled away from him and smiled. "Thank you, Hidan-kun!" she then kissed his cheek. "You're a good person."

Hidan smiled at her, and nodded. "Yup! And don't you forget that!" he said, all cocky.

Sakura laughed.

Hidan looked at her. "Alright princess. There's some shampoo for you in the bathroom there. Go take a shower while I make some breakfast." he said, as he ruffled her hair.

Sakura smiled at him. "Yes, Nii-san!" she teased.

Hidan smirked at her. "Yeah yeah, Imotou-chan!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and walked into the bathroom.

Hidan smiled and shook his head at her antics.

Once Sakura was done her shower, she walked downstairs. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans, and the first t-shirt she laid her hands on. Which had been sitting on the bed. She realized it was Hidans, but didn't mind. And she didn't think he would mind either.

When she walked into the kitchen, Hidan turned around and stared at her. "Is that my shirt?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Ya. It was the first one I grabbed." she replied with a shrug.

Hidan laughed. "Alright. Go sit down. Breakfast is almost done." he said.

Sakura nodded, and did as she was told.

Sure enough, about 5 minutes later, a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage was placed in front of her.

Breakfast was quiet, and there wasn't really anything to say.

Once breakfast was done, Sakura called her dad. "Hey Dad." she said.

"_Hey Hunny! How are you doing?" _her father asked.

"I'm ok. We just finished breakfast. How about you?" she asked back.

"_I'm doing ok hunny. Don't worry."_

They talked for a while longer, before he said that he would be over to visit in a little while.

Sakura hung up, and turned to Hidan. "My dad says he will be keeping tabs on you."

Hidan nodded. "Of course. He just _has_ to be keeping tabs on me. Hey, Cherry. So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a second. "I'm not sure…. what about you?"

Hidan sighed. "That is a hard question to answer…"

Then, someone rang the doorbell.

Hidan walked over to answer it, and didn't even get to say anything.

"WHERE IS SHE HIDAN?" Deidara screamed.

Hidan freaked out, and screamed bloody murder.

Deidara walked into the house, and relaxed once he saw Sakura. "Saku-chan! Don't scare me like that! Please! Are you ok? Hidan hasn't done anything to you, right? And you would tell me if he has? You would. Right? Please say you would! Ah! I know! He threatened you to keep quiet! Blink twice if he made you promise not to tell me. Don't worry sweetie! Everything will be ok!" Deidara gushed, as he held Sakura to him.

Sakura blinked.

She didn't know what to do.

That set off distress signals in Deidara. "HIDAN YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SAKURA LICK AN ORANGE WHILE SHE WAS MOWING THE LAWN FOR YOUR DUMBASS NEIGHBOURS? ALL WHILE SHE HAD TO TRY TO MAKE BREAKFAST YOU DUMBASS!" he screamed as he hit Hidan with the first thing he could get his hands on.

A straw.

Hidan stood there, wondering why he had to put up with this.

Then, to make things worse, Tobi walked in. "Cherry-chan! Is Hidan being mean to you? Tobi will help you! Hidan! You had better be nice to Tobis friend!" he too began to beat up on Hidan.

His tactics were a bit more…. Odd.

"Alright! Tobi has decided to recruit all of you to help Tobi protect Cherry-chan! We must take a stand and defend her against Hidan! He must not get away with this! Never!" Tobi continued his pep talk for quite a while. He was trying to convince Hidans dining room chairs into attacking.

Sakura sighed. She walked over and hugged Hidan. "I don't know what's going on…" she mumbled.

He hugged her back. "No one does Cherry. No one does." he said.

Deidara stopped attacking him with a straw, and Tobi decided he would stop pep talking the chairs into attacking Hidan. Tobi turned to the chairs. "Alright! You do not have to attack Hidan now. Cherry-chan will fix this! All hail Cherry-chan!" Tobi cried.

The chairs bent forward and bowed to Sakura, before walking away.

Hidan sighed. "You actually have an army in my house?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Tobi nodded, seemingly proud of himself. "Yes Tobi does. Do you have a problem with that?" he challenged.

Hidan nodded. "Actually, yes. I do." he said.

Tobi pouted.

Deidara laughed at Tobis antics, and then pulled Sakura away from Hidan. He wasn't allowed near her after what he thought he did to her.

Sakura smiled at her. "Dei-nii! He didn't do anything. We woke up late, he made breakfast, I called my dad, and then you guys got here!" Sakura said.

Deidara smiled. "Alright Sakura-chan! I believe you. But if he ever does anything, you come to me." he said. Sakura laughed and nodded.

She then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, to come face to face with Itachi.

He smiled down at her. "So I understand you two are not going to school today?" he asked.

Sakura glared at Hidan. "I want to go to school." she said.

Itachi smiled. "No."

* * *

Time passed like that for a while, with Sakura slowly getting over everything.

Of course, as soon as she was over everything as best as she could be, something more… Drastic… Happened.

* * *

Sakura woke up one saturday morning, to find that Hidan was not there.

There was a note however.

"_Hey Sakura! Something came up. I won't be back for a while."_

Sakura read it and got confused. On all of his other notes, he would write "love you" on the bottom.

Why didn't he do that this time?

And he didn't use his nickname for her.

Also, his writing looked different. As if it had been rushed, or something.

She decided to let it go for now. He would probably call soon to say hello or something.

* * *

The weird thing was, even 4 hours after she had woken up Hidan wasn't answering his phone. He also wasn't responding to her texts.

She was getting scared. She called Itachi. "Tachi-nii, where's Hidan-kun?" she asked.

Itachi became noticeably nervous. "_W-well, I got a text from him a couple hours ago. He said to not let you leave his house. We are all outside. If you want, we can come in?"_ he said.

Sakura ran out the front door, and was instantly restrained by Kisame. "Let. Me. Go! I have to find him! Where is he?" she cried.

Kisame held her tightly. "We don't know Sakura-chan. Please. Just wait here for him to come back." he whispered.

Sakura became frantic. "No! I CAN'T FUCKING STAY HERE! I'M NOT LOSING HIM TOO! PLEASE! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" she screamed.

Kisame tightened his grip on her. She became hysterical.

Soon, everyone else was with them.

Pein was the first to approach her. "Sakura-chan, he wants you to stay here. He promised he would be back soon. Please calm down."

Sakura calmed down. She took a deep breath, and calmly and scarily asked. "Where is he? Where is Hidan?"


	32. Chapter 31

Pein really didn't want to have to tell her where Hidan had gone. He had been told not to let her go. That Hidan would handle this on his own.

But looking at Sakura now, he decided that he really couldn't do that to her. He took a deep breath, and began his tale.

* * *

Sakura looked at Pein in shock. Hidan had gone after him?

The man who has tried to kill everyone?

He was all on his own?

She took off to the front door, and ran down the street, hoping she was right in where he might be.

She ran to the abandoned movie theatre.

* * *

Hidan was standing in the middle of a room. There was nothing around him. Only the 4 walls that boxed him in.

He was bloodied, and beaten.

He couldn't move.

Hell, it took all his will power to stay standing.

There was maniacal laughing, echoing out all throughout the room. Then, silence.

* * *

Sakura burst through the doors. "HIDAN!" she screamed.

"Oh, he is here. But not for much longer, my dearest princess!" a voice said.

It was a voice she knew all to well.

It was _his_ voice.

Hidan finally realized who this voice belonged to. It was one he had heard a while ago, but had almost forgot about.

He had showed up once, just after Ino had died.

Sakura had come over the next day, which would explain why he had forgotten about him.

And his voice had been all messed up over the phone.

And he hadn't spoken at all when he had visited his house last time, either.

He felt so stupid that he had forgotten.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice full of venom.

His adoptive father smirked. "Took you long enough to find out." he commented.

Before they could say anything else, the doors burst open.

"HIDAN!" Someone screamed.

Hidans eyes widened at realizing who it was. "Sakura…" he whispered.

"SAKURA! RUN!" he screamed, at seeing his father walk out of the room, and into another one.

* * *

Sakura had been in the main lobby when she heard Hidans voice. She was about to call out to him, go to him, but someone walked into the room before she could.

"My dearest princess. How have you been?" he asked.

Sakura held back her fear. "Fine." she replied bitterly. "Can I go see Hidan?" she asked.

The man laughed. "Of course you can't. Why would I let you do that foolish little girl?" he mocked.

Sakura glared in his general direction.

"Our little game has come to an end. Sadly, I must move on with the finale." he said, as he pulled something out of his coat.

Sakura realized he was the man she had seen when her brother had died.

The man laughed, as if he knew of her realization. He advanced towards her, with a knife in hand.

* * *

Hidan heard a bloody scream, and more laughter.

Something had happened.

He began to panick. "SAKURA!" he screamed.

He got no reply.

The only noise, was more laughing, as if he was being mocked for something.

"SAKURA! YOU HAVE TO RESPOND!" he screamed.

The door opened, and the man walked in. He was holding something behind his back.

Others burst through the front doors and entered this room, but he took no notice.

The man stopped about 7 feet away from him. "I suppose you want to know about the girl?" he asked.

Hidan growled at him.

Itachi had his phone out and was calling his father, the head of police.

The man didn't notice.

Hidan stood there, using all his strength to stand upright and still.

The man laughed, and looked him in the eyes. "She put up a good fight until now. But the finale was hardly as good as the rest of our little game. She ended up falling asleep. As if this were all some petty little game to her. Not one where her life, along with others, is on the line."

Hidan hoped against all hope that she was still alive.

That she was really ok.

That she would be back at his house, safe and sound, by tomorrow. In his arms, and in their secret place.

He needed that to be true.

"Where is she?" he asked.

His father smiled. "Here you go." he said.

He then removed what was behind his back, and threw it at Hidan.

At first, Hidan was confused. Then he realized what had been thrown at him.

Sakura.

She was bloodied and beaten, much like himself.

Her hair was stained a brilliant red, and her eyes were a dull green.

They stared at him lifelessly, haunting him.

They were empty. There was no soul behind them.

There was a knife sticking out of her chest, to top it all off.

She had been killed.

His father had killed her.

He crumbled to the ground, and clutched her lifeless body against him.

He was too sad and alone to even cry.

* * *

_Everything was fuzzy. _

"_Sakura…" a voice called out. _

_It was nothing more than a whisper. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut. There was a killer pain in her head, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. _

_It was so peaceful…._

"_Sakura!" the voice called out again. This time, it sounded more urgent and panicked. _

_Sakura compiled the third time the voice called her. It scared her to think that this voice was so scared she hadn't opened her eyes yet. _

As her eyes fluttered open, she saw Hidan.

She looked at him, confused. "What… What happened?" she asked.

Hidan smiled down at her. "Cherry, you fell out of a tree. Stupid klutz." he said, now sounding highly amused.

Everything came back to her in a sudden wave.

They were in the middle of a manhunt game.

Hidan had kissed her.

Then she tried to escape, and fell from the tree.

Oh! And Naruto and Tobi were it.

Wait! Naruto was it! He was still alive!

Sakura sat up, and tackled Hidan to the ground. "Is everyone ok? No one's dead? Where's Konan? And Naruto! And Sasuke, and Ino, and my mother, and-"

Hidan cut her off. "Whoa! Calm down Cherry! What's this all about?"

Kakuzu chose now to slip away.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "It was a dream… No one died… And we were never dating… and never-"

Again, he cut her off. "What are you going on about?" he asked, sitting up.

Sakura was now sitting in his lap, with her hands on his shoulders. "It was a dream… Thank goodness! I was so scared!" she said.

Hidan smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cherry, you're really weird." he mumbled into her hair.

Sakura giggled. "I know!" she said.

She then pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You still have pretty eyes…" she mumbled.

Hidan smiled. "Where'd that come from?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "I've been thinking that since I met you!" she said.

Hidan rested his forehead against hers. "Really now? Well I like your eyes too." he said, before he kissed them.

Sakura giggled.

They then heard Sasuke and Naruto fighting.

They climbed back up the tree, and sat there quietly, waiting for them to pass.

Hidan smiled at her, and kissed her.

When Sakura didn't pull away, Hidan wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her harder.

Sakura smiled.

When Hidan pulled away, he looked down at her. "Hey. You wanna go catch a movie this weekend?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sure! What one?" she asked.

Hidan kissed her forehead. "Whichever. I don't really know what's out." he mumbled.

Sakura giggled.

* * *

3 years later, was graduation.

Sakura and Ino were hugging, and dancing around.

Naruto was bugging Ino to let him hug Sakura next, but the other blonde wasn't letting him.

While they argued, Deidara and Itachi walked up to her, with Kisame in the background.

They snached her away, and led her a little ways away, where they hugged her as well.

Then, Kisame took her hand, and led her outside.

Out by the fountain out front to school, stood Hidan.

Sakura ran up to him, and hugged him. "Congrats, Hidan-kun!" she said.

He hugged her back. "I love you Cherry!" he said.

Sakura smiled. "I love you too!"

When they got to the congratulatory dance, Hidan spent the entire night slow dancing with Sakura.

Everyone thought it was adorable.

Towards the end of the night Hidan led her outside, to look at the stars.

He turned towards her, and took her hands. "Sakura, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Princess."

* * *

Sakura looked around her new house.

Hidan was standing behind her, holding some boxes. Sakura turned to look at him.

They shared a secret smile, and Hidan kissed her forehead.

Sakura placed her hand on his head, and ruffled his hair. "I love you!" she whispered.

Hidan smiled softly down at her. "I love you too." he said, as he kissed her.

They then continued moving into their new house together, to start the rest of their lives together.

**Done! enjoy! any ideas for a new story, please let me know!**

**i hope you liked it!**


End file.
